A Heart Full of Love
by madameMerlin6
Summary: Young revolutionary Enjolras swears his only love will ever be Patria. After befriending poor and miserable Eponine Thenardier, however, the heart he had locked up so well begins to sing a different tune. Based on the Musical Les Miserables.
1. Nowhere to go, no one to turn to

_A look. A look was all it took for him to be stolen from her._

Eponine Thenardier—long, tangle-y brown hair plastered to the back of her neck and forehead from sweat—did her best to delete the image haunting her from her brain. She wanted to become numb. To stop feeling the stupid emotions this dumb world brought about.

Everything seemed ridiculous. The child she passed on the street, crying and pulling on his mummy's skirt, hoping for some attention. Ridiculous. The rouged whores in their big skirts and tight corsets. Ridiculous. The cultured, high society men with their top hats and un-scuffed shoes who were browsing after them. Ridiculous. How did they even have shoes that weren't scuffed? Eponine looked down morosely at her own worn boots. It must be nice to live a life that didn't require doing things that scuffed your shoes.

She sniffed. _Whatever._ Let Marius look at prissy little Cosette like that all he wants. As she came upon the destination she had been hurrying to, she told herself that she had pushed it from her mind. Her heart, still pumping at two hundred miles per hour, called her bluff.

She pushed the door open, barely wincing when the bandage around her left hand made contact with the doorknob. It was an injury she had received a few weeks ago.

"Ay! Don't look now, Marius, but it's the answer to your prayers," A young man with a messy brown mane and a bottle in each hand smiled goofily. "Now you can stop weeping like a woman!"

Marius Pontmercy, so love stricken he looked ill, looked quickly towards the door. He acknowledged Eponine warmly.

"'Ponine! S'great to see you…" He breathed heavily when he spoke, and when he shook her hand his was cold and clammy. "Did you find her?"

Her stomach clenched and she drew out shaking his hand for as long as possible, partly because she liked the feel of his touch, partly to put off giving him information about Cosette.

"She's at fifty-five Rue Plumet. She lives there with her father…" Eponine dropped his hand, eyes falling to her scuffed boots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Marius, my boy, is this lovely lady not the object of your desires?" The man with the bottles stumbled over and mussed Marius' hair roughly.

"Eponine? Oh—" Marius began., shaking his head

"I'm just his friend," Eponine interjected, putting a bitter emphasis on "just." Her eyes dropped when she realized that he was referring to her as said "lovely lady."

"Well, you're more than that!" Eponine's heart rose. "You're my very best friend, and one of the greatest people I know, helping me find the girl who haunts me now." Her heart sank back to its usual residence at the bottom of her stomach.

"So…she's single?" The drunk man asked.

"Grantaire, I should think any respectable woman would desire someone who is more than a walking bottle of absinthe. You, friend, don't fit that description," A man scribbling at a table in the corner called without raising his eyes from the papers in front of him. "Put that second bottle down, the first one is enough to make me want to lock you up somewhere."

"Well this one is for you, Enjolras." Grantaire stumbled towards Enjolras, holding out one of the bottles. Enjolras looked at him and sighed deeply, very irritated. "Oh, okay Monsieur sober grumpy man…"

"How much has he drank?" Eponine whispered to Marius.

"Oddly enough, more than usual. He usually does not hit this degree of insufferably drunk. Tonight must be a special occasion." Marius said.

Enjolras, who had gathered together the papers he was scribbling on in one neat stack, stood and made his way to the center of the café. Grantaire stood in his way.

"You just need to loosen up. Why don't you take that Eponine over thither for a ride around the neighborhood?" Grantaire slurred, staring into the young man's face mischievously.

Eponine scowled at the man she knew quite well from stories, but had never been formally introduced to, as he had often been passed out in a drunken stupor when she saw him. She opened her mouth to make a retort, but what happened next caused her to snap it shut in surprise.

Enjolras walked on, pushing his hand into Grantaire's shoulder lightly, but with enough force to cause the inebriated Grantaire to stumble backwards into a table.

The resounding crash startled everyone to attention. "Eponine, here to join the ranks of the Friends of the A B C?" Enjolras smiled at the girl, raising his eyebrows in invitation, and openly ignoring Grantaire.

"Oh, no, Monsieur Enjolras, I am simply here for a visit," she smiled back, relieved for his presence. He always made her feel at ease, even when Marius upset her deeply. He had that effect on people, Enjolras did.

Enjolras had met Eponine Thenardier more than a few months back. Courfeyrac had just introduced a boy named Marius who he knew from class into the A B C Society, which was then in its infancy. Marius attended the very same university as Enjolras and all the other students who were part of the society, but aside from having spotted him occasionally passing in the halls, or studying at the library, he knew nothing of young Monsieur Pontmercy.

After one of the meetings held in their usual spot at the café, Enjolras exited through the door and nearly tripped over a young woman sitting on the stoop in front of the door, throwing pebbles into the street. They went through the usual introductions and Enjolras asked Eponine just what was she doing, sitting out here as though she were waiting for something?

When she blushed and explained she was waiting for Marius, it was very clear that the girl was quite taken with the young man.

"You're welcome inside during our meetings. We are always looking for help, or even perhaps a listening ear, willing to give us a new perspective of things," he had told her. From then on, she had attended the meetings.

Some days, she'd get so caught up in listening to him talk of revolution, that Eponine would let Marius leave and she'd stay after the meetings to listen to Enjolras talk of "Patria" or "motherland." It flattered him that she wanted to hear what he had to say, and he enjoyed her enthusiasm and learning verve. He wasn't used to such a willing set of ears, as his other friends usually grew bored of his voice very quickly.

One day during their talks, she surprised him.

"I wish Marius were as passionate about me as you are about Patria…" she had never spoken to anyone about her undying obsession with Marius, but she had begun to count Enjolras as a friend.

He stopped short. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Do…do you love him?"

"Oh, Enjolras, don't tell me you're as thick as that stupid Pontmercy boy! I care for him beyond any level of doubt. He holds the key to my heart, and he refuses to release it!"

"'Ponine, you speak like a tortured poet, and we both know that isn't a good color on you." He teased, smiling reassuringly. His deep brown eyes, the color of rich cocoa beans, were set on hers. "Perhaps you should tell him of your affections." Enjolras could see the hurt that rest within her round, intelligent blue eyes. _This bright young girl does not deserve to feel the pain I see in her eyes._

She inhaled sharply, shoulders tense, frown causing a crease between her eyebrows. She almost appeared to be inwardly punishing herself for something. Enjolras, perceptive as he was, guessed correctly that she felt she had revealed too much. "Don't feel that you can't talk with me of these things. I may chatter on about Patria often, but I can listen just as well as I can speak," he reached out and squeezed her hand in a friendly gesture, which she withdrew from immediately.

She switched subjects, keeping her eyes on the table, not in the mood for conversation anymore. "So this whole revolution. I don't know how I feel towards it. Sure, it'd be great if it actually worked. I just don't know if you could pull it off. What do I know, though? I probably don't even fully understand it. I love listening to you speak of it, though," She had begun to ramble, wanting to pull the topic as far away from Marius as she could. She chose the option that pulled it the farthest from him. "I'm going to go, Monsieur Enjolras, but I hope to see you soon."

"Eponine," he called as she started out the door. "You understand more than you let yourself believe. You're too hard on yourself. You are very smart. Oh, and talk to Marius. One day, all the numerous opportunities you will have had will be gone. If the way the world is going right now teaches us nothing else, it teaches us that we must jump at every chance we get for a better life. Au revoir."

Since that conversation took place—once Eponine's embarrassment faded—the two had become friendly, Enjolras even being Eponine's confidante on rare occasion.


	2. Little you know, little you see

"Will you take me to her, 'Ponine?" Eponine looked into Marius' hopeful eyes. He looked like an excited puppy. He smiled expectantly, his clean white teeth glimmering. His dark, sandy blonde hair fell into his eyes in curls, and he had an air about him that said he hadn't slept in days.

Grantaire let out a snore from where he lay on the mess of table and chairs. Combeferre, the only one who was amiable towards Grantaire went over to pull him out of the jumble and let him rest against the legs of an upright chair.

Eponine swallowed hard. She could feel her intestines wanting to crawl up out of her throat and choke her. She managed to nod during all this inner turmoil, even putting on a weak smile that the ignorant Marius took as a fully-willing grin.

"Fantastic! You are a wonderful friend, 'Ponine." Marius clapped his hands together once and prepared to depart.

"You blind fool." Enjolras broke in. He had a curious look on his face; half amused, half disgusted. He seemed as though he wanted to say more, but he caught sight of Eponine's glare bursting with deathly fire. _Don't you dare, Enjolras,_ she thought.

Marius looked from Enjolras to Eponine, confused, but shook his head, quickly forgetting it.

Grantaire's eyes fluttered open when he heard Enjolras speak. He stared quizzically at him, then smirked bitterly before shutting his eyes once more.

Later in the evening Eponine was walking home, watching her feet make each step back to her parent's inn, when she came across Enjolras and Grantaire in the park.

"Is this revolution just a game that you play? Is it nothing more to you?" Enjolras hissed dangerously, his voice and eyes full of venom. "You are nothing but the village idiot, here to doom us all with your drunkenness."

"Oh, what is the use of all this, Enjolras? What are we putting our lives out there for? A better life for those poor sots who clutter the streets every night and day? That's a great ideal, but it's never going to happen. This world can't change the way you think it will. Doesn't happen like that." Grantaire snapped back, with surprisingly good articulation bearing in mind his earlier condition.

"We are fighting so that human beings who are equals to ourselves may have the life they are merited from birth. Our government wants to strip them of their rights so they may have greater financial gain. You yourself said this was unjust, Grantaire."

Grantaire seemed to have given up and fallen back into his drunkenness. He flashed Enjolras a goofy smile. Enjolras, pitying his problematic friend—for they were friends, despite all the bickering— placed his hand on the man's back and led him out of the park. As they were leaving, Eponine heard this exchange:

"How's that girl you were with today?" Grantaire slurred.

"Whom do you speak of?" Enjolras asked, seeming confused.

"That blondie that you were talkin' to at the market. I saw you guys."

"Oh, Margaret? She's an old fling from when I was a boy. I have no more interest in her than in any other girl in all of Paris," A relieved look seemed to wash over Grantaire's face. "I am faithful to one woman, and that is Patria, Grantaire. You know that." Enjolras spoke, a glimmer in his eyes appearing when he said "Patria."

"So you'll never love another person? You'll only ever love this country?"

"Yes. That is true."

"Don't get your heart broken, Monsieur Enjolras, Lady France can be more fickle than all the ladies of Paris combined," said Grantaire, searching Enjolras' face. "Besides, it's nice to be in love, wouldn't you think?" Grantaire asked thoughtfully, his eyes locked on Enjolras.

"Are you asking for me or for yourself?" Grantaire didn't respond. "Monsieur Grantaire, don't tell me you've been captured by the sickness of love as well! God save the woman you have your sights set on." Enjolras said with a laugh.

Grantaire was silent for quite a while. "Yeah," he spoke finally. "God save her."

Eponine couldn't shake the conversation she had heard between Enjolras and Grantaire out of her mind. She found it very curious, very peculiar, yet she didn't know why. She removed her overcoat and dusted excess dirt off it, where it fell to the floor of her bedroom.

In her bedroom were two hay-stuffed mattresses, the one pushed into the corner belonging to her. The other one, which sat right in front of the window overlooking the street below, had belonged to Eponine's younger sister, Azelma. Thoughts of Azelma now haunted her head.

She was shorter and rounder than Eponine, with smooth auburn hair and a beautifully crooked nose. Eponine was tall and lanky, with legs like a colt and a body like a boy. Azelma was always more feminine and curvaceous, even before she reached puberty. Boys always preferred Azelma to Eponine before they got to know Azelma's biting personality. She was very rough, naturally, but her parent's constant favoring of Eponine strengthened that trait in her. Eponine was similar in personality, but she was more sassy as to Azelma being just plain rude and unpleasant. They lived together in that room until Azelma was fifteen. Many nights they had spent awake, talking of life, talking of the unfairness of it all. Azelma had a side to her that she let none but her big sister see. Truly, she was very self-conscious and very unsure of herself. She relied on the one person she could trust, Eponine, and tuned all others out.

Eponine always felt slightly guilty of their relationship. Hadn't she been the one that had won out their parent's affections, leaving Azelma to be ignored? Azelma never seemed to acknowledge this, however. It seemed the desire to have a friend overcame her bitter feelings towards Eponine she had fostered in her early youth. Of course, they were both beyond the days when their parents cared about anything besides money

"Eponine, Eponine are you listening to me? Never reveal too much of yourself to anyone. Ever. You hear me? It only leads to trouble. It only leads to heartbreak." said Azelma one day, frenziedly throwing together a pile of things. She had run into their bedroom, breathless with tears flying down her face moments before. Eponine had been people watching from the window when she came in.

"'Zelma…'Zelma what's wrong? 'Zelma, tell me what's going on!" She grabbed the girl's arm, stopping the girl from racing back and forth around the room like a maniac. Eponine looked into Azelma's blue eyes, identical to her own, searching for explanation.

"I'm going, 'Ponine. I'm not wanted in this house anymore. Hah!" She let out an almost hysterical laugh. "I haven't been wanted in this house since I was born," True remorse swept over her face when she saw the sadness settle into Eponine's eyes. "God, I'm sorry, Eponine. I love you."

"Now wait a minute, Azelma Thenardier, you aren't leaving. Tell me what's happened!" Eponine demanded, a look in her eyes that froze Azelma to the spot she stood in. "Tell me!" She shouted fiercely.

A tear glided from the outer corner of her eye down to the bottom of her jaw. "I revealed too much." She then turned, a look of confusion taking over Eponine's face, and headed to the door.

"Azelma!" she shrieked powerfully, as though she could be commanding an army. Azelma stopped and stood silently, not turning around, not continuing out the door. "You step out that door, that'll be the last you hear from me. Don't ever expect sympathy or help from me again, you got that?" She was breathing heavily, and although she attempted to maintain a brave face, her voice cracked slightly when she spoke.

Azelma turned slowly, her face sadly calm, covered in lingering tears. She looked at her big sister for one last time, memorizing her face, her messy tangle of hair, her shapeless eyebrows, her heart shaped jaw, before turning back to the door, and walking out without another noise, her pile of belongings tucked under her arm. When she hit the stairs, Eponine heard Azelma break into a run, and then heard her slam the front door. Eponine when to the window and saw her baby sister run off, still in tears.

It was then that Eponine threw herself into her pillow, weeping. That day was the last time she had spoken to Azelma—though she saw her often begging for scraps around Paris—and that evening was the last time she had spoken to her parents, after she confronted them about Azelma and they had no explanation nor care. That day was also the day that the sadness that Azelma had put into her eyes took up residence. It would be a very long time before that sadness, that gloom, would leave.

It was now, alone in her room after having brought Marius to Cosette, that she thought of Azelma's words. Never reveal too much… Had these words not dominated over Eponine for long enough? She almost shouted in frustration. "Stop haunting me, 'Zelma." she said aloud. If it wasn't for her younger sister's words, perhaps she would have been brave enough to tell Marius of her feelings before he had fallen for Cosette.

Cosette. When she first saw Marius lock eyes with her, her whole world collapsed around her and her heart was screaming in protest. Cosette had been the little girl that had lived at the inn for a few years in their youth. Eponine had tortured Cosette and bullied her to no end. Now it was coming back to bite her. It wasn't enough that Marius had to fall in love with another girl, it had to be the one she despised most.

She thought back over her day: Marius in love, her own heart crushed, Grantaire in love, Enjolras swearing he'll never have a love. Eponine was beginning to hate love, it did nothing but destroy people and change them into something new and strange. Then, a thought dawned on her—a thought that terrified her and disgusted her and made her hate herself yet, in a small way, excited her. _Perhaps there is a way for Marius and I to be together. _


	3. A single look and then I knew

All of the Friends of the A B C sat out on the balcony of Marius' apartment and chatted happily, as it was a beautifully warm day with just a slight chill to the air appearing from time to time, which, in Feuilly's own words, was "the perfect mixture for a beautiful Parisian summer day."

They talked dreamily about the revolution. Marius told anyone who would listen about his recent getting-to-know Cosette rendezvous. Enjolras was his current victim. While Marius talked on with vivid hand gestures and an impassioned look in his eyes, Enjolras stole glances at Eponine, who had tagged along. She sat alone on the bench next to the door. She was bent over a notebook, with a pencil poised above the paper, scribbling down something. She kept looking up and across the street at the blacksmith shop. She was mouthing something to herself.

_What is she in love with this idiot for?_ thought Enjolras, looking back to Marius and nodding, pseudo-listening. He was acting rather silly, and if Enjolras had been listening, he would've heard some very silly things come out of his mouth. He turned back to Eponine. He watched her wavy brunette hair fall from behind her shoulder and graze the notebook. She brushed it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He watched the way her lips pursed when she focused on what she was writing. He watched how her blue eyes glinted in the sun, and how she squinted at the blacksmith shop across the street when she looked up from the paper. He saw her concentrated, satisfied smile as she seemed to have finished up whatever she was doing. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed momentarily as she inspected her work. He then looked down to her ratty old boy's shirt, saw how it had a long tear in the collar, which revealed a sliver of the beginning of her chest. He surveyed the curve of her collarbone, her delicate neck, the small bit of skin he could see peeking out from the tear in her shirt. How long had his heart been pounding like this? He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness that was enveloping his brain. Then he turned back to Marius, who had finally stopped blabbering.

"You could at least listen to me…" Marius scolded, sounding irritated. However, when Enjolras looked up to meet his gaze, he saw that it was quite the contrary. Marius looked at him with one eyebrow raised, half his mouth upturned in a playful, curious smirk.

"Stop being so boring then, Pontmercy." Enjolras said back playfully, kicking the leg of Marius' chair, aware of what he was suggesting. He cleared his throat. Blood rushed to his face, his cheeks.

"There comes a time in every man's life when he realizes he is not immune to the breasts of a woman. I believe that time has come for you, my friend. A bit late, I may add." Marius winked.

Enjolras' eyes widened in shock. "Pontmercy, when did you become so vulgar?" He stood up, eyeing Marius defensively. "Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about." Marius smirked.

Enjolras stood shakily and went over to sit by Eponine, curious as to what she was working on. "What is this?" He asked, announcing his arrival with these words and taking a seat next to her. Instinctively she curled over her work. "Can I not see it?"

Eponine sighed hesitantly and looked at Enjolras. Enjolras, the friend she could trust. "Well…I don't want you to think less of me, but I can't read…" She furrowed her brow embarrassedly, looking down and waiting for his reaction.

"Think less of you? Eponine, that's nothing to be ashamed of, it's not your fault."

She blushed slightly at his kindness. "I'm trying to learn. Whenever I see signs I like to write them out in my notebook, just so I can learn the different letters and such…" she showed him how she had written out "Blacksmith" in her notebook.

"Eponine...That's wonderful. For you to take initiative like that…that's incredible." He was utterly impressed by her. He stole a glance at Marius, who was deep in conversation with Joly, giving him the whole Cosette spiel, and thought to himself, _why isn't this idiot in love with Eponine?_ She's so intelligent, she's so independent, so beautiful…

_Marius should love Eponine._ Something deep inside him growled at that thought, tore at it jealously, and he was taken aback. _What's wrong with me? She is my friend, and I believe that she deserves to have love. She deserves to have Marius, and Marius would be lucky to have her._ No. He had to amend that thought, for it was not the complete truth. _Marius would be _extremely_ lucky to have her._

He then reminded himself that Marius was in love with Cosette. The part of him that was snarling like a rabid dog, the part that for some reason jumped protectively when it pictured Eponine with Marius, the part that he wasn't sure had ever existed until this exact moment, was very satisfied by this news.

_**Author's Notes**_

_Alright, I realize this is a much shorter installment than my other chapters, but I'm following immediately with chapter four, so it's not like there's some crappy waiting period with this short thing to keep you going. So that's a plus!_

_Enjolras is falling! (Suddenly the song "Granger Danger" from A Very Potter Musical starts playing in my head, ya know, "I'm falling in love, falling in love….") He may not quite realize it yet but he's falling. This is where things start getting juicy, guys! Now, I can't promise they'll be kissing and having hot sex by the next chapter, but I can promise that it'll start becoming more interesting and action-packed (to a degree—it's not like this is Die Hard or anything…). SO. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. And I will be uploading chapter four in a matter of minutes. So me writing the previous sentence was basically a moot point. Love you guys! _


	4. Every word he says is a dagger in me

Eponine walked home alone that night, terrified, weeping, wanting to throw herself into the river. It was very dark when they had all left Marius' home, Eponine being one of the last people to leave. She reproached herself now for staying so late. If she had left even ten minutes earlier, she would not have had that horrid run-in with Cosette.

She had been sitting on the bench, absently listening to Marius and Combeferre discuss the heavy workload the university professors dealt them while Grantaire interjected in a slurred voice from time to time. Enjolras was seated next to Eponine, teaching her to spell out a few easy words.

"Well, we must be going! Thank you gentlemen for your conversation," Combeferre stood, bowing his head at Marius and Enjolras. "And thank you Mademoiselle Eponine for your company. It was a pleasure," As he reached to pull Grantaire from his chair, he added in a stage whisper, "I've got to get this one home."

Enjolras looked up to smile at Combeferre, and to shoot Grantaire a stern look.

Once he bid his final farewells and had Grantaire's arm safely hooked around his shoulders, Combeferre retreated into the house to leave.

Marius dragged a chair in front of the bench. "What's this here?" He asked, looking down at the notebook in Eponine's lap. Eponine's eyes shot up and she began blushing furiously.

"It's—er—nothin'. Nothin' at all." She covered the writing with her hands as best she could.

"Come on, 'Ponine, you know you can tell me! Let me see!" He grabbed at the notebook.

"No!" Eponine snatched it away, giggling flirtatiously.

"Eponine…" Marius whined. He looked straight into her eyes, pleadingly. Eponine was so caught up in his gaze that she didn't react quickly enough when he snatched at the book and pulled it from her hands. "Ah ha!" he cheered.

"Give that back!" Eponine shot off the bench and threw herself at him. He put his back to her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to get ahold of the notebook. She was cackling happily, not wanting him to see what she had written but elated by his interest and the closeness of their bodies.

"Marius?" An angelic voice from inside the apartment called. The effect the voice had on Marius was astounding. He immediately shook Eponine off his back, thrust the notebook into her hands, and hurried to the door, as though he would face an army of tigers to reach the owner of the voice. Eponine stood there, shocked, hurt, rejected, as Marius went back to being lost in love land. Marius, who she'd thought had been flirting with her just moments before. _Stop letting yourself believe he'll ever feel that way for you, Eponine. He'll never feel that way, he'll never feel for you as he does for Cosette._

Marius opened the door to the house and through it came a blur of long gold locks that threw itself into Marius' arms. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." she said.

"I told you, my house is your house, darling Cosette." he smiled at her lovingly, seeing nothing else around him but her. His hands went to her face, caressing her jawbone. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he searched her face. Then he reached down and planted a slow, tender kiss on her plump lips.

Eponine sat down abruptly next to Enjolras, more falling back into the seat because her legs had transformed into jelly. _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ Her brain screamed, her insides writhing in agony as something sour clouded her sinuses and caused her eyes to tear up. She felt the world around her shaking, but it must've been her that was doing the shaking because Enjolras gripped her arm firmly with his hand to steady her. After another moment of wanting to explode, she touched back to reality, upset and empty. She looked to Enjolras for something. Perhaps comfort, perhaps conformation that the kiss wasn't a figment of her imagination. He looked from her to the couple gravely, and slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her body into his gently.

Once he had removed himself from Cosette, Marius turned to Eponine and Enjolras, not noticing that Eponine was very tangibly upset. "This is Cosette. Cosette, this is my good friend Enjolras. And this…" he nodded to Eponine. "Is my best girl friend—"

"Eponine." Cosette finished. She was staring at Eponine, her pale face looking almost ghostly in the moonlight, with a tranquil expression. Marius was blind enough to miss the hurt on Eponine's face. Cosette had caught it, and was studying it now. "I lived with you for several years in my youth, I would never forget you."

Eponine was not sure how to interpret that. She assumed the worst; She had been simply terrible to Cosette all those years ago, why should Cosette be kind to her now?

"Oh yeah!" She feigned surprise. "I thought you seemed familiar." she stood and shook Cosette's hand roughly, laughing unconvincingly. She dropped Cosette's hand quickly.

Cosette gave Eponine a curious look that was outwardly friendly, but seemed to be holding in resentment and distaste. And perhaps…jealousy?

A moment of silence. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Marius talks about you constantly." said Cosette. She did not sound at all glad to have met Eponine.

"About me? Gosh, you ought to have heard him this afternoon. Anybody who would listen heard nothing but 'Cosette this and Cosette that.'" Eponine giggled, the laughter not touching any other part of her face.

Marius cleared his throat now and slid his hand around the waist of Cosette, smiling down at her. Eponine felt yet another stab of agony hit her broken heart. She looked at Enjolras, who was now standing behind her. His jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed. When she caught his gaze, his expression softened and his eyes searched hers, concerned. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Eponine and I ought to be departing. It is getting rather dark, and I'd like to get the mademoiselle safely home. Soon the streets will become dangerous."

"Escorting Mademoiselle home, are you?" Marius' eyes got a mischievous glint in them. "'Ponine, since when did you need help getting around? Don't tell me my two best friends are—" he began, seeing Enjolras' hands on the girl's shoulders.

"We're not!" Enjolras snapped.

His sudden anger surprised Marius. "Ah. Well, uh, travel safely, my friends." He said timidly. He looked to Eponine. She did not meet his eyes, simply stared at the floor. Her eyes sparkled; they looked as though they were brimming with tears. He looked to Enjolras, who stood behind Eponine protectively. He waved them both off, and off they went.

Once they reached the sidewalk outside the apartment complex, Eponine allowed her tears to drip from her eyes. She kept her head down and turned to the left, hoping Enjolras, walking on her right, wouldn't notice. However, a small whimper that escaped her lips caught his attention.

"Eponine?" He stopped walking and grasped her arm, making her stop as well. She refused to look at him. "Eponine, look at me." Still she refused. He reached out, gingerly taking her face in his hands. He felt sticky wetness on his palm, and when she finally looked up, he saw her tears.

_Never reveal too much._ Oh, what good had that done her? She pushed Azelma's voice from her head once and for all, and suddenly it all came vomiting out—the pain, the tears, the truth. "I love Marius Pontmercy more than anything in the world! He will never return those feelings and that makes me want to die. It makes me want to curl up and never live again!" She sobbed into his hands.

"Perhaps if you discussed this with him…" Enjolras suggested feebly.

"Oh, shut up will you? He will _never_ love me, _never, never, never! _He loves Cosette, he looks at her in a way I've never seen him look at anyone, much less me! What am I but a stupid, foolish, ugly little girl?" She tore her face out of his hands, shouting at him, shouting at the air, shouting at the world.

"_Then give up!_" The intensity and anger of Enjolras' voice shocked the tears out of Eponine's eyes. "If you truly believe those things, then why do you continue? Why do you continue to torture yourself over a man who doesn't love you, and is too blind to even recognize for a second the degree to which you care for him?"

Eponine was silent now, staring at him with hate. How dare he say that? How dare he shout at her in her delicate state? But for how much she hated what he said, she had no idea how to respond to it. She opened her mouth stupidly, searching for something to come back with.

"'Ponine, he may be the love of your goddamn life, but he is far too much in love with Cosette to look at any other girl with any feeling remotely related to love! You have to accept that!" Thunder growled in the distance, and raindrops began falling slowly from the sky. He was breathing heavily, staring at her intently.

Eponine looked about wildly. _This is what happens when you reveal too much._ She wanted to scream and scream until her voice was gone forever.

"You will find love one day. It will not be him, but it will be someone who will love you greatly, even more than you will love him." Enjolras said, more gently this time. He seemed to want to say more, but did not, instead closing his mouth and tightening his jaw.

Eponine looked at him for a moment. "Like hell I will." She said finally, turning to leave him.

"'Ponine, please—"

"DON'T," she jerked her head towards him, before continuing more quietly, "call me 'Ponine. Only my friends call me that." With that, she left.

Now she stood on the bridge. It was storming more powerfully now, and the river below moved dangerously. Lightning crackled. The water hissed and splashed and swirled. She closed her eyes, imagining her body falling into those waters, her lungs being consumed by it. Her red eyes stared blankly as she climbed onto the rail of the bridge. She swung her legs over it and sat so her feet dangled freely above the treacherous river below. Her hands gripped the railing. She took a deep breath and looked towards the dark sky. Raindrops fell into her eyes, cooling and soothing them. She thought of what will happen when her body is found. Who will find it? Will anyone care? Who will come to the funeral? Marius will, but he'll bring Cosette for certain. She'll pretend to mourn to make him happy and then he'll love her even more. Her parents might come, if it doesn't conflict with their other business. Perhaps some of the students will. And Enjolras…Enjolras definitely won't come, after the way she had yelled at him.

She took one last deep, soothing breath. She looked to those waters for assistance, guidance. She asked them with her eyes, "Will it hurt?" She brushed her wet hair away from her face as more thunder rumbled, louder and louder.

She had grass and dirt in her mouth. She was not certain how she had come to be lying face-first on the ground, but for some reason she was, with an ache in her side that hadn't been there a moment ago. She looked up, and saw a figure beside her, panting and spitting dirt from her mouth. It was a petite young girl, with long, feathery hair that reached the small of her back. Eponine put the pieces together, and suddenly realized what had happened.

She had been sitting on the railing when something—be it a person or otherwise—ran at her so quickly it was nothing but a blur. She remembered just barely seeing it out of the corner of her eye. It reached her and, without stopping, linked its arms around her waist and pulled her from the spot she been sitting onto the ground.

Eponine's eyes widened in shock. "'Zelma?"

Azelma Thenardier, auburn hair tangled and ordinarily plump body gaunt, sat up and looked at her sister innocently, big round eyes full of alarm. She spoke timidly. "'Ponine, my sister…"

"Why did you do that?" Eponine asked, still very bewildered.

"I saw what you were going to do," she began fearfully, her voice shaking. "I wanted to stop you, but I knew if I said something you'd just do it to spite me. So I figured the only way I could stop you was to pull you away before you could do anything…" Azelma looked down at her lap shyly.

Eponine remembered for a second that she had once promised she would never acknowledge her sister again. Suddenly that didn't matter anymore. Whether she had wanted her to or not, Azelma had just saved her life. She was forgiven. "Oh, well…thanks."

"Please don't try that again, 'Ponine. Please don't _kill yourself_." Azelma begged, whispering the words "kill yourself."

"Shh, shh, I won't. I won't." She pulled Azelma, who was now shaking and crying, into a hug.

"I love you…Eponine. I'm sorry I…left you. Please…I love you, please don't leave me." She said in between sobs.

"I'm not going to leave you. Let's go home, this storm is too dangerous for us to be out." said Eponine.

"I can't…I can't go home, Eponine. Mother and father won't want me back." Azelma, still in Eponine's embrace, looked up at her sister, blue eyes shining with tears. In those eyes, Eponine saw something.

The hurt. The hurt that had long been in her own eyes also haunted the eyes of her younger sister. She pitied them both, herself and her sister, and drew Azelma into a tighter hug.

"They don't have to know. They'll be out doing…_other things_ by now."

Eponine stood and helped Azelma up after her. She put her arm around Azelma, steadying the crying girl, and together they walked home in the rain.


	5. Still, I would rather be with you

Enjolras sat in the big, overstuffed chair in the living room of his apartment. He was staring at a big law book he held in his lap, not comprehending any of the jumble of words on the page. He heaved a sigh, looking up and out the window. It was very late, and the streets were dark. He dared not look at the clock hanging on the wall next to him; He had to awake very early in the morning, and did not want to bother himself with how few hours of sleep he'd be getting. Tomorrow was a big day, and he'd have to have all his strength.

He picked up a stack of papers from the end table next to him. They were fliers advertising the revolution that the students had made. He read them over, feeling that familiar jump of passion in his chest. _Patria, I will fight for you until you are free._ Patria. He had said many times before that Patria would be his only mistress. This must still be true. It had to still be true.

For what must have been the hundredth time this evening, his thoughts unexpectedly turned to Eponine. He thought of her love for Marius, and how much it killed her. How much it killed him to see it pain her so.

_How can Marius not see how deeply hurt she is? If this is love, to be so caught up in one's own selfish desires that you ignore the feelings of others, I wish to never be in love._

Enjolras felt bad about yelling at her. His guilt hung in a dark cloud above him, never clearing. He did, however, feel justified in what he had said. She shouldn't torment herself with the idea that he'd ever harbor feelings for her—Enjolras had known Marius for a while now, and knew that he was far too lost in love with Cosette to ever be brought back from it.

He now tried to push all thoughts of Eponine from his mind. _Time heals all wounds, and it will smooth this out as well._

Enjolras looked back to his still-open law book. Again, he unsuccessfully attempted to unscramble the mess of letters. For although he had pushed Eponine's love troubles from his mind, there were more thoughts of Eponine lurking beneath these first thoughts. Thoughts that had nothing to do with the argument they had. Thoughts that had nothing to do with him wanting his friend Eponine to be happy. Thoughts that jumped nervously around in his stomach when he pictured her sitting on the bench of Marius' balcony, torn shirt revealing just a sliver of skin. Thoughts that growled and snarled viciously at Eponine's love for Marius. Thoughts that were the reason he would get no sleep tonight.

Sun poured in through the window of Eponine's bedroom, waking her. She could feel its warmth on her eyelids, on her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed, smiling serenely, stretching out her toes and fingers lightly. She wondered vaguely if Azelma was still asleep. She had not felt this at peace in years.

She and Azelma had arrived home late that night. Nobody was around, so they snuck up to Eponine's room and talked for several hours. Azelma was much more reserved now, even around her big sister, who she trusted so much. It saddened Eponine that the streets had done that to her.

She learned that Azelma had lived on the streets ever since she had left, begging for scraps of food, begging for money, stealing. Eponine pitied her, and did her best to convince Azelma to come home, that she, Eponine, would deal with their parents if they had something to say about it. She was pretty sure she'd almost convinced Azelma, too. All she'd need is one more night.

After a moment of stretching, Eponine sat up in her bed. "'Zelma, wake up sleepy head!" She giggled, tossing a pillow in the direction of Azelma's bed, not turning to look where she aimed. She rubbed her eyes. No response. She looked over.

Azelma's bed was empty. The quilt on it was smoothed over and the pillow sat neatly at the head of it. Eponine's heart started pumping. _No._

She jumped up and ran downstairs. Her father was moving about, whistling—the sign that he'd had a good night of thievery. Her mother was in the kitchen, banging things together, swearing on occasion. She came out into the dining area.

"Eponine, you old lump, wha're you doin' about 'ere?" Madame Thenardier asked her daughter grumpily. Eponine scanned the room. "Lookin' for someone, are you?"

"Did you see…" Eponine looked at her mother. "Never mind."

"Looking for me, darling?" Came a voice from behind her. She spun around to see who it was.

"Montparnasse. Shouldn't you be out shopping for whores?" Eponine said bitingly.

"I'll take it as a compliment that you think I could afford a whore. I missed you last night." he winked at her.

"You ass." She turned away from him.

"Ah, I love it when you talk dirty to me, 'Ponine." Eponine whirled around, ready to slap him. Montparnasse, however, grinned good-naturedly.

"Get off my case, Montparnasse. I've got places to be." She narrowed her eyes at him, surveying the man who she used to be quite close to. He was really quite handsome, underneath the dirt and stubble. He and Eponine had been inseparable as children, and although she wouldn't care to admit it, they had a "history" of sorts. That is, before Marius came along.

"Going off to see that pretty boy, are you?" He was referring to Marius. There was a bitterness to his voice.

"Not your concern. Goodbye, Montparnasse." Eponine walked to the door.

He grabbed her arm and she turned to him, irritated. She looked into his eyes. In them, she saw anger at first. But underneath that anger was sadness. _He still cares for me._

Without a word, she gave him a solemn smile and left.

_Azelma left. Azelma left again._ Emotions swelled up inside her until she could take it no more. She sat, alone on the sidewalk on a street in Paris, sobbing. Everything wrong about her life now seeped out with her tears. All the pain that she'd tried to bury and hide showed its ugly face. After a very long time of crying, she was empty of all but one single thought: _I am going to get what I want._


	6. If I should fall in the battle to come

Enjolras marched into the café proudly, wide awake despite the lack of sleep he received that night. Under his arm was a bundle of papers. When he entered, all of the students and thirty or so more people greeted him. He set down the papers, ecstatic to see so many people willing to fight. Feuilly approached him.

"They have responded to our calls. All these men, wanting to fight at our sides! We may actually be able to win this thing!" he said, smiling at Enjolras.

"I have no doubt in my heart." Enjolras' heart leaped in his chest. He searched the crowd. "Where's Grantaire and Combeferre?"

"They are upstairs, discussing something. Never mind them, these are your people, awaiting your command! You are their leader, Monsieur Enjolras." Feuilly beamed, bowing to Enjolras. Enjolras acknowledged this distractedly.

"Yes, one moment, we must have Grantaire and Combeferre."

He searched in several of the rooms above the café before he heard hushed voices coming from the one at the end of the hall. Enjolras walked towards it, slowing to listen when he heard his name.

"Enjolras is oblivious. No reason why he shouldn't be, not like I've given him a reason to suspect anything." This was the voice of Grantaire, sober as a preacher.

"Perhaps you should leave it that way, at least for now. No reason to cloud a day such as this. The truth will come out in due time." Combeferre said in his philosophical, reasonable way.

Grantaire made a grunt of discomfort. "It's just…it's tearing me up. It's tearing me up to the point that I can't focus on anything except…_that._ Why must I feel this way?"

"Many a person in love have used those exact same words to describe themselves. You're feelings are natural." Combeferre consoled.

"_They're not!_" Grantaire snapped. He exhaled sadly. "That's just the thing, they're not natural."

Enjolras stood outside the door that hung half open. He was listening intently, careful not to make sound.

Combeferre sighed. Enjolras heard a slight thump, which he guessed was Grantaire dropping his head onto the table they sat by. He then heard a whimpering coming from Grantaire.

"Grantaire. Don't. It'll all be okay. We've got a revolution to be won. This is not the attitude you should be fostering. Cheer up, have faith in yourself and forget your troubles for a while. It would make Enjolras proud."

When he heard the screeching of chairs being moved, Enjolras quickly and silently moved through the hallway and back downstairs. The large group awaited him, awaited instruction. He had no time to mull over what he had just witnessed, and even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to make much sense of it. Instead he prepared to rally the people.

Grantaire and Combeferre appeared by his side. Combeferre patted him on the back. "You are their leader now, Enjolras. Lead them well." Enjolras smiled and nodded his thanks. He looked to Grantaire. The men stared at each other for a moment, before Enjolras broke into a smile.

"You'll be fighting beside me?" He asked his friend.

"Right there, all the way." Grantaire answered, holding his gaze steadily, smiling slightly.

"Are you—?" Enjolras began.

"Not a drop of liquor since you last saw me." The man smiled proudly.

Enjolras was very pleased by this news. He wanted to say something. He hesitated before placing his hand on Grantaire's shoulder. "Ah…Grantaire, I don't say this a lot, but you…I'm glad to count you as a friend." He truly meant it.

Grantaire beamed. He motioned to the crowd. "Give 'em hell."

Enjolras turned to address the revolutionaries when he smacked right into a young boy.

"Gavroche, still hanging around?" Enjolras sighed sadly, knowing what he wanted. Gavroche was a street urchin of about thirteen who attended many of the A B C Society meetings. Although he had some great ideas and insights and was truly very intelligent, his ultimate goal was to fight alongside the students, which none of the students agreed with, seeing as he was so young. He squatted down to get on little Gavroche's level. "I told you, little man, this isn't safe for kids to be a part of. If you fought with us and didn't survive, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Enjolras, I'm fighting in this revolt whether you agree to it or not." The boy said stubbornly, his intelligent eyes shining. Enjolras sighed, searching Gavroche's eyes for some way to get him to see reason. It was then that he noticed something: The boy's eyes, although almost black in color, had the same shape as Eponine's.

_Get her out of your head, Enjolras. Now is not the time._

Enjolras focused again on Gavroche. He looked up to Grantaire, who had heard the whole exchange. He shrugged. "The boy wants to fight, let him fight."

Enjolras looked at Gavroche. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, kid."

Gavroche smiled triumphantly and ran off to join the masses.

"He's so young." Enjolras sighed.

"Would anyone have been able to stop you if you were his age?" Grantaire observed.

"Good point." Enjolras took a deep breath. _The time is now. _He stepped up to the front of the room. A hush suddenly fell. All eyes were on Enjolras as he surveyed the crowd, preparing to speak.

"General Lamarque is dead. You are being put under an inordinate amount of stress so that the men of power may live in luxury. You have been forced into working long hours. Your wives and sisters and daughters have been forced into prostitution. Your friends and relatives have been locked up for petty reasons," He paused for a moment to let this sink in. All was silent in the room. "This will be no more! It is time for the people to rise!" The people began to react with cheers of outrage. "We have built a barricade, strong and sturdy, to fight upon. To fight against the men who oppress us. To gain the freedom each man is due." The group was now louder, spurred by the anger his words evoked. He had to yell to be heard. "We fight for our motherland! We fight for France! We fight for Patria!" At his last line, voices erupted into one communal chant of freedom. He snatched up the musket that had been leaning up against the bar, and led the revolutionaries to the barricade, ready to fight. Ready to win.

"'Ponine!" The sound of her name being called snapped Enjolras to attention, unfortunately pulling his attention away from the battle, making him an all-too-easy target. Grantaire yelled at him, and Enjolras quickly ducked into the barricade to avoid the spray of bullets sure to erupt from his inattentiveness.

He looked over, still shielded, and saw Marius pulling Eponine to him, shaking her, reprimanding her. He heard snippets of their conversation over the gunfire.

"You're so foolish, Eponine!" Marius was surveying Eponine, who was dressed in boys clothes and a boys cap, and did not seem to be phased by the fact that she was in danger of being shot. Enjolras saw the look on her face, the look of love she gave Marius. _That stupid girl._

"I want to be here with you. I want to help you!" She smiled at Marius. Enjolras felt a sharp pang in his chest. He lifted himself from the barricade to see if something sharp was poking him and causing the pain, but nothing was. _Stop it Enjolras. Don't let this happen to you._

"You want to help?" Marius seemed eager to get Eponine out of harm's way. She nodded fervently. "Take this letter to Cosette." He shoved a piece of paper into her hands and then pulled his musket up onto his shoulder.

Eponine stood there looking at him, heartbroken. She slowly began to descend the barricade.

"Eponine!" Enjolras shouted. She looked around, searching for who had called to her. When she saw Enjolras, she gave him a peculiar look. He ignored it. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous for you! Get out of here!" He was shouting angrily.

She gave him an awkward look, as though she wasn't sure if she was back on friendly terms with him after they'd argued. She nodded sharply, almost involuntarily, and continued on. Enjolras sighed in relief once she'd disappeared, and continued to fight.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Courfeyrac called.

"Who—?" Marius, who was next to Enjolras, looked around questioningly. Enjolras had no time to see. He was being heavily fired at and had to attend to that.

"My God!" Marius exclaimed, in the most terrified voice. Enjolras ducked down quickly to reload and threw a glance in the direction Marius was looking.

His stomach clenched and twisted and suddenly he could hear his heart thumping in his ears, the roar of gunfire nothing but light background noise. He saw it in slow motion, Eponine climbing up the barricade, a bullet chasing after her. His heart fell into his stomach when he saw the bullet rip into her left shoulder.

"Augh!" Eponine shrieked in pain. Enjolras, jumping out of his shock faster than Marius, ran to her, pulling her out of the line of fire quickly and moving her to a safe and level spot a little ways down the barricade.

"'Ponine? 'Ponine, you're all right. Look at me, look at me…Eponine…" Enjolras held her up as he tried to get a response out of her. She was quaking.

"Mar…Mar…Marius," she choked out. "Where's he?"

"I'm right here, 'Ponine." He came up behind her, taking her from Enjolras. Her knees buckled and she fell into his body. He lowered her to the ground and removed her boys cap.

"Marius?" She was breathing heavily, looking at him wildly.

"Shh, calm down. I'm right here. It's going to be okay, you're going to be fine, Eponine."

"It hurts…" She gulped.

Marius looked up at Enjolras gravely. "Let's get her to the café. They've got beds set up for those critically injured.

"No, no…" Eponine shook her head, as though he did not understand her. Marius cradled her closely, and Eponine put her hand to his chest. "Loving you so much. It hurts. I can't…anymore…"

He looked at her, unsure of what to do or say, unsure of what she was getting at. "'Ponine, just hang in there, we're going to get you better."

She shook her head when he moved to lift her. He settled back down. "I've always loved you, Marius Pontmercy. Always." She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes, those eyes that she had desired so much for so long.

"What is this you say?" Marius still did not quite comprehend, although it seemed to be beginning to dawn on him.

Eponine laughed quietly through her nose, smiling lovingly. "You're so stupid, Pontmercy." She reached up to touch his cheek, then his lips. A tear lingered on the tip of his nose.

"Cosette got your letter." Eponine told him. Thankfully, at this moment Cosette seemed to be the farthest thing from Marius' mind. "She loves you so much. You two will be so happy, will be together your whole lives. And…" she scrunched up her face thoughtfully for a moment. "You have my blessing."

Marius wrapped his arms tightly around her, embracing her, while being careful of her wound. She had blood all over her. Enjolras wondered fearfully if she'd been shot more than once.

Eponine looked up at Marius once more. She kissed the tips of her fingers and then placed her fingers on Marius' lips. Then she looked away. She searched frantically for someone else around them, her breathing becoming shallower.

Blue eyes met brown. Eponine barely whispered his name. "Enjolras."

All his self-control was gone in a second. He threw himself onto his knees and moved near her. His hands found her face and held it gently as he searched her eyes. _Her beautiful eyes._

She reached up and placed her own hands atop of his, gently stroking the one of his fingers with hers. She smiled happily, at his gesture, at the feel of his hands on her cheeks. Then she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him into her, until his forehead touched hers. She looked directly into his eyes, and spoke these words with such conviction that there need be no doubt in anyone's minds of the truth of them: "My best friend."

His heart beat slowly, rhythmically, as he breathed in her wonderful smell, the beautiful curves of her face, the love glowing in the look she gave him.

She grimaced, summoning up strength. Pulling herself up using her hands on his neck, she reached up until she was very close to his face. He watched her eyes tentatively for a hint of what she'd do next. She surprised him.

Very quietly, very softly, and very deliberately, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Adrenaline shot through him and he was clouded in another world when he felt her grip on him begin to slacken. As she fell back, he caught her cheek with his own lips, for just a moment, but a tangible one.

She fell back in Marius' arms, taking one last look at Enjolras. A tear threatened to fall from his eye. She surveyed him for the first time, looking at him in wonderment. She smiled. And then her eyes fluttered shut.

"Eponine," Enjolras said so quietly he could have mouthed it. His heart was speeding. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Enjolras stood quickly.

"No, Enjolras, we need you here. Combeferre will take her. Combeferre!" Marius called.

"Yes, Monsieur?" Combeferre came right away, as he was in the general proximity of the other two gentlemen.

"Take Eponine to the café. Tell them she is critically wounded." Marius demanded.

Without a word, Combeferre scooped Eponine's limp body up into his arms and hurried off.

Enjolras and Marius stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Enjolras felt his world collapsing, felt tears stinging his eyes, and urged them to stay back. He would not cry. Not now.

He glanced at Marius, who looked to be just as shaken up. Marius looked back at Enjolras, fully comprehending, understanding what was going through Enjolras' head. He looked at him in a consoling sort of way and opened his arms slightly.

Enjolras stumbled into Marius, falling into his embrace. He began to sob, sucking in oxygen from the air, whimpering and moaning as he had not done since he was a boy. His tears soaked the collar of Marius' shirt.

Marius patted his friend's back, what he had suspected long ago now confirmed. "Shh," he said as Enjolras wept uncontrollably into his shoulder. "I know. I know." A few of his own tears dripped from his eyes and wetted the back of Enjolras' neck. "I know."

_**Author's Notes:  
><strong>__The end! Hope you like the story! hahahaha no, of course it's not the end (in fact, with what I've planned it's only just the beginning! Besides, the story can't be over. Enjolras and Eponine haven't had sex yet. (Pshht…just kidding….or am I? Nope, I'm not.)_

_Ummm, so I think this is some interesting stuff! Love it or hate it, let me know in a review so I can read it and then continue on with writing whatever the hell I want because it's my story, not yours—just kidding, lovely reader ;) All types of feedback is encouraged, unless it's dumb, useless and rude. _

_So: Drop me a line and tell me what you loved/hated, and I'll try to get an update in a couple of days. Bye :) _


	7. I feel my soul on fire

_She saw Marius. He was waving at her, slowly, like the back-and-forth movement of a grandfather clock. She wanted to run in his direction, but her legs kept her stationary. She moved with all her might, but could barely keep a pace of three steps per minute. Something, some invisible force that existed only in her heart, was desperately pulling her in the direction of Marius. Finally, finally after much effort, she reached him, only to realize he was not what she sought after all. She was drawn to something beyond him, although she could not be sure what. She felt herself begin to lose this moment. She felt it slipping slowly from her brain as her subconscious buried itself once more into the depths of her mind it slumbered in, but not before she caught sight of those eyes. _

_ Those deep brown eyes._

Why was she eating a pillow? Well that was a ridiculous question. She wasn't exactly eating it, although she may as well have been—the pillow was smushed into her mouth, covered in drool. Eponine attempted to readjust herself to a more comfortable position, but was stopped by the spurt of pain that ripped through her back and neck. She fell back into the pillow, helpless.

"Eponine." A low, familiar voice came from somewhere next to her. She opened one eye tentatively, trying to see in the darkness. She saw a big window that let the light of the moon shine through, adding a light glow that aided her in seeing her surroundings. Moving nothing but her eye, she saw also several tables and chairs, pushed into corners to allow room for the many cots that were strewn about the room. It seemed to her that any person in the room was sleeping on one of these cots, yet she was sure she had heard a voice that was very much awake. She looked to the foot of her own cot and caught a sliver of pale white skin peeking from the shadows.

"Who's that?" She asked in a raspy whisper.

The figure moved into the light. "Eponine," it said again.

"Gavroche?" Eponine choked out, surprised to see him here of all places.

"Are you alright?" The boy moved closer yet to her, a look of barely hidden concern on his young face.

"Depends. What happened?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her little brother.

"You got shot in the shoulder. Combeferre brought you here while the fighting was going on. I saw the whole thing, so I followed you in here. The nurses patched you up—just in time from what I hear—and set you to sleep. That's why you're on your stomach. So you don't hurt your shoulder." He seemed to be trembling as he spoke. Eponine found this odd—she'd never seen Gavroche concerned for anybody before.

"Oh," she was a bit confused. Then a thought struck her that scared her to her very bone. "How's Marius? Is he alive?"

Gavroche looked at her, almost angrily. "You almost died, 'Ponine. You coulda died." She stared at him for a few moments before he sighed impatiently, shaking his head. "He's alive. So's all your other friends, so am I. If that matters to you."

"Of course it does! I just…Sorry." She looked down, embarrassed that that was still the first thing she jumped to. _Can't I put this behind me already?_

"You're so stupid, 'Ponine."

Eponine swatted the side of his head affectionately. "Shut up, Gavroche, or I'll tell mummy." She stuck out her tongue and spoke in a whiney voice as she often had when they were children.

Someone began to stir. It was just now that Eponine noticed a man seated at a table near her bed, his head resting in his hands as he snoozed. It was he who began to awake.

"Enjolras."

He was fully aware now, eyes open, searching around eagerly. He found her looking up at him.

"Eponine, how are you feeling?" He moved towards her and bent down. Gavroche curled over her body protectively.

Eponine summoned up whatever strength still lingered in her and used it to send a kick in Gavroche's direction. He turned to her angrily, rubbing his back where her foot had made contact. She smiled sassily.

"I don't know how I'm feeling. I guess I'm alright. Except for the fact that I can't move because if I do it feels as though my shoulder is on fire. But yeah, doing great." she said sardonically.

"Nobody told you to come to the battle and get shot." he replied sternly.

"That's debatable."

At this moment, two men entered. Eponine couldn't see who it was, as she only had use of one eye—her other being mashed against the pillow—but noticed Enjolras' scowl when he saw who it was that had walked in.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he doth appear." Enjolras' wry smile went unnoticed by all but Eponine.

"'Ponine! My God, you're awake. How are you?" Marius appeared next to her in an instant, sending flutters of happiness throughout her. _If only I could control my emotions. I would not have to endure this._

"I'm quite well, thank you." she replied tersely. Marius reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"Oh, I praise the Lord that you are alive. Cossette's been asking about you all night. I myself have been in a fit, wondering the same."

"Cossette's been asking?" At this Eponine was surprised. Why should Cossette have any care for Eponine and her well-being?

"She's been almost as worried as I have." Marius confirmed.

Now the second man who had entered with Marius came into the conversation.

"I myself have been wondering as well," He bent down until he was face-to-face with Eponine. It was Grantaire. "I apologize for how rudely I treated you when we last spoke." Eponine recalled the time that he had been absolutely three sheets to the wind, as sailors say. It had been more of Grantaire talking and slurring, while Eponine watched on in horror. Now, however, he seemed quite sober. Eponine wondered vaguely what had caused the change.

Eponine smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

"Grantaire, apologizing to a woman? I never thought I'd see this day." Enjolras teased.

"Well here it is, Monsieur, the new and improved me." Grantaire stood, looking Enjolras directly in the eye, something quite serious behind his casual tone.

Eponine was getting antsy. She couldn't stand lying there in bed so helpless. She attempted again to pull herself up. When she did get herself halfway there, she groaned in tremendous pain. All of the men and little Gavroche turned to her, but the first to reach her was Enjolras. He fell to his knees quickly.

"Eponine," He slipped his hands under her arms and lowered her back down. "Shh, shh…" She was now whimpering in pain. She shook her head defiantly.

"I want to…ergh…to sit up."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mademoiselle."

She looked at him boldly, arguing him with her eyes. Once she was settled back onto the bed safely, he removed his hands from her arms and gave her a look of "go for it."

She again pushed herself halfway up, and again had to stop from the pain. Enjolras' face held a kind smirk that read plainly, "I told you so." Again he came to her aid, helping her back onto the cot, her face half-engulfed by the pillow.

She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks had reddened from exertion. Enjolras reached and pulled her hair out of her face, his touch lingering for just a moment, his fingers brushing the length of her cheekbone carefully. This added further to the reddening of her cheeks.

Grantaire watched this entire exchange, a realization building in him. _The way he looks at her. Such a look of care on his face. Such love in his eyes._ Grantaire's face fell along with his heart. He watched the two for a single jealous moment, before muttering something about keeping watch and sweeping out of the café.

Eponine missed her little brother. In fact, she missed her whole family. She missed the way it had been. Missed the way she used to dream that they'd grow closer. Perhaps it was not too late for that dream to come true. Or at least perhaps it was not too late for Eponine and Gavroche.

"Do they ever mention me?" Gavroche asked, referring to their parents.

"No. Though they hardly mention anything besides money. Don't take it personally." Eponine rolled her eyes.

Gavroche played with the lace of his boot for a moment, lost in thought. "You know you talk in your sleep…"

"Ugh, fantastic. What was I saying?"

"You were practically begging for _somebody_, but I won't say who." He grinned suggestively.

"Can't imagine who that'd be." Eponine said sarcastically. Gavroche nodded to the table where Marius and Enjolras sat, whispering about something.

Eponine snorted at her own stupidity. When Gavroche joined in she bestowed upon him a kick in the knee.

"I'm gonna go see how the watch is going for a minute, 'Ponine. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone." Gavroche stood.

"Trouble is in our genes, little brother." she joked. He laughed openly at that before running off outside.

It was then that Marius approached her. Enjolras had left to go outside.

"I suppose you're sick of hearing people ask how you're feeling?" Marius kneeled down next to her.

"You know me well." Eponine smiled widely, delighted that he was there.

He recognized the look she gave him, he knew it too well. "Eponine…" he warned.

"Oh, for God's sake, Pontmercy, are we still going to play that game?" She reached out for him. He took her hand, but held it almost with a distance.

"There is no game, Eponine. I thought you said you'd put this behind you." He sighed.

"It's not as though I haven't been trying. But—I mean, of course I haven't, Marius. Of course I still care for you. Things such as that don't just go away. I'm in love with you." She watched him closely, seriously, waiting for a moment before continuing. "But you are too blind to see it." She dropped his hand and buried her face further into her pillow, wishing to check out of this conversation that she'd so foolishly began.

"Do you really still care for me? After all that's happened? After you've seen the level to which I care for Cossette?" The mentioning of her name crushed something inside of Eponine. She set her jaw defiantly, and nodded. "There is no one else you could see yourself caring for, no one else you could see yourself being with?" He looked at her earnestly, desperately wanting her to understand what he was suggesting.

Eponine, not sure what he was getting at, swallowed hard and shook her head. Her heart pounded and she knew she should not be getting into this, that she was fighting a losing battle. His next words surprised her.

"You are as blind as I am." He surveyed her coldly.

She was silent for a moment, confused, studying his eyes, hoping they'd explain what he meant by that. "What are you talking about?" She asked finally.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it quickly, changing his mind. He shook his head and stood. "Just…pay attention, 'Ponine. For God's sake, just pay attention. You will see."

Suddenly, Eponine was all alone in the darkness, with no explanation as to what he meant nor the sudden rush of emotions that flooded her body and dizzied her head.

"Enjoying the stars?" Enjolras jumped slightly when Marius spoke, not expecting him.

"Wondering what they have in store." He replied softly.

"For tomorrow?" Marius asked.

Enjolras looked at him for a moment quizzically. "Sure."

"You care for her more than you let on, I expect." Marius folded his arms around his chest, keeping his eyes planted on the stars above.

"For whom?" Enjolras looked to Marius. Marius looked back and nodded knowingly. "Eponine? She's a very dear friend of mine, if that's what you mean." He answered, a mite too quickly.

"Yes, that's exactly to what I'm referring. I'm so glad that after several months of friendship, you are so perceptive of my true meaning."

"No need to be sarcastic, Marius. Whatever your meaning, what I told you is the entire truth." Enjolras kept his eyes locked on the night sky, hoping its darkness would veil his flushing face from his friend. It did not.

"You love her." Marius said, a look of dawning discovery on his face as he searched the face of his friend.

Now he was just being ridiculous on purpose. "That's preposterous! I care for her as a friend, nothing more." Marius was trying to make something out of nothing. The thought that Enjolras could be in love with Eponine, whom he'd never had any sort of romantic relationship with, was outrageous.

"You don't even realize it yourself. You've fallen in love with her but you don't know it. You won't admit it, not even to yourself."

Enjolras stared thoughtfully into the distance while Marius continued on in an excited, hushed voice. _Eponine. Surely I'm not in love with her. Surely, I couldn't be… I've never been in love before. What about Patria? My only mistress? What happened to the revolution? That is my only love. I can't…_

He stood there, entranced in thought, having forgotten Marius was beside him. While his brain tried to rationalize everything he felt towards her, his heart thumped faster and faster and his whole body was warmed by one thought that managed to sneak into his mind. A thought that certainly hadn't come from his head—he wouldn't have allowed himself to even have thought such a thing. No, this thought came from somewhere far within him, a place that he found he had less and less control of as each minute ticked by. This one thought entered his brain and rooted itself there, determined to finally make itself heard. It stung itself into his mind until he could no longer deny its existence. It told him one important fact: He was falling. Deeply, madly and truly in love with Eponine Thenardier.

**Author's Notes:**

_So…I wrote this whole thing last night at three/four a.m., so you're not allowed to tell me if it's crappy or not. Except Miss_ **Ace of Gallifrey**_ because her reviews of my work are incredibly helpful and keep me on the right track and let me know when I'm straying too far from the characters and whatnot. That was my way of a shout-out, so thanks to Ace for your tooootallly awesome insight, and also: keep 'em coming, because I always need another set of eyes watching out for my work (especially a set of eyes that knows Les Mis as well as you do!). :)_

_But yeah, the rest of you aren't allowed to tell me if this is crap. Just kidding, totally let me know what your opinions are, what you loved/hated/are ambivalent about, because all intelligent critiques are extremely useful to me (emphasis on intelligent). I don't know, I kind of like this installment, not sure how I feel about the end, blah blah blah I'm going to STOP rambling and let you GET ON with your lives already! I'll update next chance I get—AP is KILLING me, so I'm not sure when that chance will present itself._


	8. He was never mine to lose

"Enjolras, the sun has begun to rise. We must fight again soon."

Enjolras blinked several times to wake himself. "Thank you, Combeferre." He looked around the café at all the injured bodies lying on cots, men who would be unable to fight in the battle to come. He himself was not in much better condition. His eyes were bloodshot, his joints ached, his heart mourned for the men they'd already lost, and for the men who would be lost today.

He looked over to the sleeping form of Eponine. His heart sped up, and he felt a sudden freshness in his lungs. _I fight for her._

"Grantaire, ready for another go?" Enjolras patted the man on the back, moving swiftly to the barricade. The stink of burned gun powder and dead bodies filled the air. There had been casualties on both sides yesterday.

"Enjolras…"

Enjolras stopped, sensing something sour in Grantaire's voice. He turned around and found a sober-faced Grantaire, jaw set, eyes full of despair.

"What is it, brother?"

Grantaire could not speak, but instead embraced Enjolras tightly, patting him roughly on the back.

Enjolras pulled back after a moment, studying Grantaire's face. He smiled encouragingly. "No need to be filled with such sorrow, man. Let us rejoice and fight with all our hearts today." Grantaire still said nothing, but smiled back, his eyes reflecting a hint of fear in them.

It was now that Marius showed up, shaking and looking about in the lost manner of a little boy. Pink rouge stained his lips.

"Oh, you love-stricken fool." Enjolras shook his head disapprovingly.

Marius said nothing, but raised an eyebrow back at Enjolras.

With the help of one of the volunteer nurses, Eponine had managed to sit herself up and was now having a warm, tasteless broth spooned into her mouth, despite protests that she could, in fact, feed herself.

Eponine was in a state of intense worry. Every gunshot that rang out was a bullet burying itself in the belly of her brother, every yelp of agony was Marius' parting words, every crash was Enjolras' dead body falling to the ground from the heights of the barricade.

A group of men burst through the door, carrying the body of a wounded soldier. Eponine recognized this man immediately.

"Grantaire!" She stood, splashing broth all over herself and the nurse in front of her and sending shockwaves of pain throughout her back. She went to where they'd set him upon a long table, keeping a slight distance so they had room to work on fixing him.

Surely they'd be able to fix him. Grantaire couldn't just die. Eponine hadn't known him that well, but she'd known enough to know that a man with a personality as large as his couldn't just go away so easily.

Now he spoke, slowly, stopping to draw in sharp, painful breaths from time to time. "I'm sorry I was such an ass." he said, looking directly at Enjolras, who stood at his right.

Enjolras shook his head, looking down at Grantaire with true sorrow in his eyes. "You were not a bother to us. Don't even think it."

"Come on, now we both know that's not true…" Grantaire laughed without humor. He turned slowly and shakily to Combeferre. Eponine watched his movements in fear. He did not move like an injured man. He moved like a dying man. "Thank you, Combeferre, for being the truest of friends in my times of need."

Combeferre smiled knowingly, nodding. "It was a pleasure, my dear friend," He looked at Grantaire for a moment. "It's time, Grantaire."

Grantaire's eyes, the mischievous sparkle in them quickly fading, registered understanding and turned to Enjolras. "Enjolras," his words had become barely a breath now, and they all had to listen very closely. Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire's shoulder reassuringly, his eyes set directly on Grantaire's. "I love you."

There need be no explanation. The moment these words had been spoken, Enjolras understood their meaning. He smiled without happiness upon his friend, squeezed his shoulder, and nodded.

He was almost gone. But he managed to seek out another pair of eyes. Eponine was surprised to find Grantaire staring directly into her. She saw pain, pain she somehow knew was not from his injuries, but from seeing her. He seemed to be trying to communicate something to her, as he had no strength left to speak. She did not know what, but he wanted her to know something. Something important.

But before she could discern what that was, she found herself staring into the hopeless eyes of a dead man.

Grantaire was gone.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I know this is a rather short one, and I debated back and forth about whether or not to keep this as its own chapter. In the end (obviously) I decided shorter and with more frequency is better than a small series of long-ass chapters that are posted infrequently. It's an attention span thing. So with that said, I'll try to get my next chapter up within the next few days (and you can scold me if I don't hold true to that…just nothing too cruel)._

_So, my next line of business: This chapter. Like? Dislike? "What the **** are you doing, kid?"? Any of those? It's very sad. Grantaire is a troubled man, lived a troubled life and died a troubled death. _

_But here's the kicker/some consolation to the masses of Grantaire-lovers out there: This isn't the last we'll be seeing of the guy. Now, don't get your panties in a bunch—I'm not into that paranormal/bringing back to life/ghostly etc./whatever you wanna call it stuff. Let's just say, Grantaire will always live in our hearts, and that of the characters…Yeah, let's say that…_

_Sorry for being incredibly cryptic and confusing, I'm writing in a bit of a rush. Give me a little insight to your thoughts and be sure to check back in a couple of days. Au revoir! _


	9. No one told them a summer day can kill

When Eponine found herself waking next, it was in a bed that was completely unfamiliar to her. Without opening her eyes, she could feel the fresh, crisp linen wrapped around her snugly, so clean and foreign to her. She heard footsteps shuffle into the room.

"Awake, are we?" Eponine popped open one eye to glance at the owner of this unprecedentedly cheery voice. She recognized the blonde with her hair pulled back as the volunteer nurse from the barricade. _The barricade._

"What happened in the battle? In the Rue de Villette? Who has survived?" Eponine asked earnestly, hoping to God there were people who had survived.

The woman's professional good mood fell solemn in an instant, and she crossed herself. "It was a massacre. Oh God, so many boys dead. Children. They were just children." She now seemed to be mumbling to herself, lost in grief.

It was now, as Eponine shifted in her bed in order to be more comfortable, that she noticed the bandage wrapped around her shoulder and a little ways down the length of her back. It burned her to move, so she did her best to sit still. But upon hearing that many of the men who'd fought in the battle had died, she could not keep from moving out of intense anxiety.

She waited for the nurse to leave. Then she pulled together all her strength and concentration to get out of bed. Once her feet hit the floor, she found her old boots and long coat that had been brought to the hospital for her.

_Thankfully,_ Eponine noted on a lower level of consciousness that she did not quite register, _the first person my thoughts went to was not Marius, but rather Gavroche. _She took this as a sign of recovery.

Her subconscious, the thoughts of which went completely unnoticed, reminded itself mischievously that Marius was neither the first nor the second person her thoughts had stolen away to.

The air that surrounded the abandoned barricade was thick with death, and the mourning and grief that accompanies death. It was almost tangible; Eponine could have choked on it.

She walked slowly, afraid to look, afraid every shadow was the corpse of someone she loved. She saw empty faces; some she recognized—she was almost sure she'd seen the familiar and now sad and empty face of Joly lying among the rubble—while others she did not know, but ached for all the same.

Climbing further up, the edge of her eye caught a sight that she wouldn't soon forget: A man, one of strong stature with soft brown hair and handsome facial features, laying helplessly against the barricade, pale as snow and looking to be dead. Her voice escaped this horrifying scene and left her with a ragged noise that formed his name, "Enjolras."

She dragged herself to him as fast as her beat-up shell of a body would permit. She shook uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no, you're not gone. You're not gone." She spoke to his body, dropping down next to him once she'd reached him. She willed those words to be true.

Her hands found his chest and she felt for a heartbeat. She moved one hand under the collar of his shirt so she could feel more closely for a beat. She then lowered her head and pressed her ear against his chest. Faintly, she heard a rhythmic beat.

Sitting back up, but not removing her hands from his chest, utter relief washed over her face. She sat for a moment, contemplating. She wasn't sure what to do, it she should wake him or if she'd even be able to wake him in this condition. Her eyes were drawn to his face like a magnet.

_Enjolras. My best friend._ What a good friend he was, too. Kind, loyal, sweet, handsome… Eponine's hands found themselves cradling his face, stroking his cheeks and brushing back his hair.

When he visibly began to wake, Eponine drew back her hands embarrassedly, as if she'd been caught in the act. Slowly, Enjolras' eyes opened. They immediately found Eponine's. He looked at her very seriously, very gravely. He spoke in the low grumble of one who'd just woken from a deep sleep.

"Eponine," he said. "Come back."

Eponine just stared at him, confused.

Enjolras then smirked ever so slightly, looking from her eyes to her hands, and moved his head forward in a motion similar to a dog wanting to be petted. "Come back." His smirk widened.

Eponine let out a rush of air in humiliated laughter. Her hands moved back to his face. He leaned his cheek into her palm contentedly, a precious moment of peace.

"Enjolras…who's still alive?" Eponine's face held a look as if she were preparing to defend herself from pain. Enjolras immediately forgot the tranquility that had surrounded him just moments before.

"I…I don't—"

"Hey, who's that down there!" A voice shouted in more of an exclamation than a question. Both Eponine and Enjolras looked up a little way on the barricade to spot none other than little Gavroche, standing tall and proud with his hands on his hips.

"Gavroche!" A feeling of pure gratefulness filled Eponine as she silently and fervently thanked whatever being might be in control of the universe.

He bounded his way down the barricade, sliding and tripping along the way. When he reached them, he bowed before Eponine extravagantly and greeted them both happily. "G'day, sister," He turned and nodded respectfully to Enjolras. "Enjolras, mon ami." He watched them both keenly, a knowing smile sparkling in his eyes. "Where are the others?"

Enjolras suddenly remembered. "My friends! I have led my men to slaughter…So many dead, so many wounded…" He spat these words with a bitter, self-loathing quality. His hands rubbed at his forehead vigorously.

"Enjolras, don't beat yourself up. They knew what they were getting into, same as you and me. It's all for a greater cause." Gavroche said consolingly.

_Wow, he's a smart kid. A lot smarter than me, _Eponine thought.

"I suppose…Eponine! We need to get you back to the hospital." said Enjolras, now noticing the bandage stretched across Eponine's back. Eponine rolled her eyes. She was about to open her mouth in protest when Enjolras attempted to stand, but instead groaned in pain and fell back to the ground.

She rushed to his side, realizing that he had a nasty-looking wound on his left thigh. "Looks like you're the one in need of a hospital, Monsieur. Gavroche, help me."

With the three of them working together (Enjolras putting in as much effort as he could bear), they managed to arrive at the hospital, huffing and puffing, twenty minutes later.

"Where have you been?"

"Someone brought me from the barricade. I don't know who. I've been in Cosette's care for the past couple of days." said Marius as he walked with slight limp to the big grey chair that was placed directly across from Enjolras' hospital bed.

"Glad to hear you're alive…" Enjolras said gratefully, distractedly.

Marius sighed like a man who'd bore a hundred burdens. "How are you?"

"I was shot in the leg. I can't walk without this stupid crutch," he said mournfully, nodding to the cane that was propped against the wall next to his bed.

Marius' eyes widened suddenly. "Eponine—?"

"She's alive. Still recovering. She's in the next room over." Enjolras answered his unspoken question.

"God, this war has brought devastation upon so many, guilty and innocent," Marius looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment. He looked up at Enjolras seriously. "So, what are you going to do?"

"About my leg?"

"About your heart."

Enjolras laughed quietly and looked away. "I don't know."

Something had woken him. He looked about the dark room. Though the window, he saw the late-night streets of Paris, lit by the moon. Marius was asleep on the chair with his head tilted back and mouth wide open. He glanced at the clock ticking on the wall. It was three o'clock.

Suddenly, he heard it again. The thing that'd woken him up. _Somebody is calling my name. _He threw the covers off his body and reached for his cane. He then half-crept, half-hobbled out of his room.

"Enjolras…" The bright moon, shining bright through the window, illuminated her pale face as she slept.

Enjolras moved next to Eponine's bed. Her face, free of worry in the obliviousness of sleep, looked so lovely he wanted to reach out and touch it, just to be sure it was real. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful.

Her face now scrunched up and her head tossed back and forth. "Enjolras…" she said again.

Suddenly he felt wrong, that he shouldn't be watching her like this without her knowing. He put his hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "Eponine. Eponine, wake up, I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Enjolras. Where's Marius? Is he alive? Is Marius alive?"

Enjolras pulled his hand back, hurt. _Why do you care about him? Care about me for once._

Just then, Marius stumbled in, rubbing his eyes. He saw Enjolras. "Ah, there you are. I wondered where you'd run off to."

"Marius!" Eponine's face lit up and she reached out for him.

"'Ponine!" He smiled sleepily. "Oh, how glad I am that you are recovering." Marius caught sight of Enjolras, who was hanging sheepishly in the corner. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go back and get some rest…" He turned to go.

"No! Stay. Both of you. Stay and talk with me, please?" She begged. Both men complied with no argument.

Eponine tried to sit up in bed. Between the pain that enflamed her whole back and the complete lack of strength in her arms, she couldn't get even halfway up. "Marius, will you help me up?"

Marius, who had been standing right next to her and would have been the obvious one to help her out, pretended he hadn't heard her and moved quickly across the room to a table with various medical instruments upon it.

"Marius? Please?" Eponine looked at him disbelievingly.

Marius had busied himself with a bottle of medicine. "Enjolras, could you help her?" He picked up a bible that was on the table and began casually flipping through it.

Enjolras gave him the same look Eponine was. "What are you doing?" He asked under his breath.

Marius continued flipping through the bible.

"Will somebody help me up?" Eponine looked at the two, irritated.

Enjolras held back for a moment, waiting to see if Marius would break. When Eponine huffed impatiently, he gave in and went to help her.

Enjolras hooked his hands under her arms and lifted.

"Owch!" Eponine shrieked.

Enjolras apologized quickly, and attempted lifting her from a different position. His hands went to her waist. The minute he made contact, Eponine grimaced in pain and shook her head.

_How the hell…_ It dawned on Enjolras that there was only one way this was feasible. His hand moved to her right shoulder and touched it lightly. His other hand lingered awkwardly for a moment. Unbeknownst to them, Marius was smirking from behind the pages of the bible. Enjolras then slid his hand under her sheet-wrapped body, right at her boyish rump. He felt his cheeks heat up, and quickly lifted her to a sitting position.

Eponine cleared her throat quickly. "Thank you."

Enjolras turned to Marius, who now had a barely-hidden smirk on his face, and gave him the look of death.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So! Fun times had by all, right? Some cute moments, some sad, some awkward. The usual. Not much for me to say—I'm supposed to be memorizing a Spanish poem right now (gag me), so I must move on to that, unfortunamente. Drop a line and tell me watcha think! _


	10. I know a lot of things, I do!

It had been almost a week since the battle. Eponine was freed from the hospital only two days after she'd been admitted, much to her pleasure. She spent most of her days walking about in the crisp summer air with Gavroche bopping alongside her. In the evenings she left to visit Marius at his home and drop off Gavroche, for he was staying with Marius until Eponine could find some more permanent lodgings for him.

It was now that she knocked upon the door to Marius' flat, as was her routine, that she sensed something different about this night. The door opened, and from behind it appeared a young woman with a mass of golden blonde hair.

"Eponine!" Cosette flung herself at Eponine in an embrace, which Eponine returned, shocked.

When she pulled back, Cosette took hold of Eponine's wrists and pulled her into the apartment eagerly, her round eyes shining with tears. "Oh, and Gavroche!" Her arms wrapped around the gamin's head and pulled him into her stomach.

"Cosette, it's good to see you." Eponine mumbled meekly.

"Oh, Eponine, I'm so pleased to see you! I'm so pleased you're alive and well! When Marius first introduced me to you, I was _ever so rude_, oh 'Ponine, you must forgive me!" Eponine shook her head and opened her mouth to assure her that it was all right, but Cosette continued quickly, blubbering, "I was so rude, because I knew you fancied my Marius, and he always speaks so highly of you, and you were much prettier than I'd expected, and oh…" She sniffled. "I swear to you, I've never had a more selfish moment in my life. Then I'd heard you'd been hurt and I couldn't stand myself, I was so worried. Oh, Eponine, please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Eponine chuckled sweetly. "Not to worry, Cosette. All's well that ends well." She smiled at the girl, the sincerity of her apology making it impossible for her to hold distain for her any longer.

Marius entered the room. "Cosette, what are you going on about? I told you 'Ponine would forgive you." He smirked kindly at the blonde.

"Oh, be quiet Marius. Go pull together some chairs so we can sit about and talk, make yourself useful." Cosette tossed back.

"Always the bossy one," Marius jested. "Would we rather sit on the balcony? It is a beautiful night, after all. I venture to say we won't have many more to come, as fall sets in."

The four of them sat outside, looking up at the night sky, teeming with stars.

"I heard once that if you make a wish on the first star you see at night, your wish will come true." said Gavroche, tracing the constellations above him with his eyes.

"My pop used to tell me that stars hold a magical quality that goes back thousands of years, and all you have to do is close your eyes as tight as you can, looking up at the sky, and count to ten. Once you get to ten, you open your eyes and make a wish on the first star you land on, and it'll come true." Marius said quietly.

"I wanna try that!" Gavroche squeezed his eyes shut, counted aloud to ten and popped open his eyes enthusiastically.

"What'd you wish for?" Cosette asked.

"A miracle." He replied simply.

"What kind of miracle?"

"Just any kind. I'm not picky."

Eponine stared in admiration at her brother. He had his head in the right place.

"Well, I ought to be leaving." Cosette announced, yawning.

"Ah! Me too. I thought I might pay a visit to Monsieur Enjolras in the hospital before I retired." Eponine stretched before she stood, unaware of the inquisitive look she was getting from Marius.

"Would you like me to accompany you? It's on my way." Cosette offered.

"That…" Eponine looked unsurely at Marius. He nodded encouragingly. "Would be lovely. Thank you, Cosette." She beamed genuinely.

Gavroche _ohh_-ed like teasing children on the playground do. His voice took on a falsetto as he tried to imitate Eponine. "Monsieur Enjolras, oh, how handsome you are! I love you so much and I want to marry you. Kiss me!" He made kissing noises as Cosette attempted to hide her smirk behind her hand. Marius, however, grinned openly at Gavroche.

Eponine bit her lip as she herself fought back a smile. She shoved her palm into Gavroche's face and told him to shut it.

"I don't mean to be forward, as we've just met—well, sort of—but do you? Fancy Enjolras, that is." Cosette asked Eponine as they walked alone down the dark streets of Paris.

"What? That's ridiculous." Eponine laughed, but it was very forced.

"Ridiculous it may be, but that is unrelated as to whether or not it is true." Cosette pressed on cleverly.

"Enjolras is my very dear friend." Eponine said, with a finality that caused Cosette to drop the discussion. However, Eponine could not stop the thoughts that flooded to her head, reminders of the thing that single-handedly occupied her brain. As they approached the hospital, she rubbed her tired eyes, yet another reminder—she had not been able to sleep much as of late, for one big reason.

"Hello, Enjolras." Eponine greeted, announcing her and Cosette's presence.

He looked to the door, startled. "Hello," The girls entered. "Cosette," He bowed his head very courteously. "Eponine." He smiled gently at her, more depth behind his greeting to her than his to Cosette. He sighed unevenly, his heart at unrest.

This had been the first time they'd spoken since they'd been in the hospital together and she'd asked him about Marius. She looked at him anxiously.

_I do not feel that way for Marius any longer_. She'd realized the truth in these words earlier that evening, when she had first started getting to know Cosette, and Cosette and Marius as a couple. She'd seen that they were truly meant for each other, and she'd begun to care for Cosette as a friend, enough so that she didn't want to care for the man Cosette loved.

Now she stood there, looking at Enjolras. For some reason, she wanted him to know this truth. She felt it necessary that he know that she no longer cared for Marius. Enjolras needed to know that. She needed to communicate that to him.

Cosette, very intuitive and sensing the tension between the two decided that she had better leave them alone to sort that out.

"Well, Monsieur, I hope you'll pardon the brevity of my visit, but I must be getting home. I am glad to see you are recovering," She smiled and turned to the brunette. "Eponine, can I see you tomorrow? We have much catching up to do." Eponine nodded silently and Cosette winked cheerfully, exiting the hospital room, leaving Eponine and Enjolras alone.

"I'm surprised to see you two together. You haven't gone off on her in a jealous rage yet, I hope?" Enjolras stared at Eponine intently, asking a different question with his eyes.

Eponine raised her eyebrows innocently and looked to the floor. "Cosette is a good person. I've found her to be very sweet and caring. If Marius chooses to love her, good for him. I hope she teaches him her kind ways."

Enjolras raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "You cannot mean that."

Eponine looked straight at him. "I do. From today onward, I will never care for Marius more than as a friend."

Barely-hidden satisfaction crossed his face, along with a look of skepticism. "I don't believe you."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself."

"But if not pining after Marius, how will you spend all of your time now?" He teased.

"Pining after you, obviously." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I could think of no better way for one to spend her time." He tilted his head and looked at her, a goofy smile lighting his striking features. His deep brown eyes seared into hers, and she had to blink and look away to regain her train of thought.

"So how are you feeling, Monsieur?" Eponine curtsied playfully before him, pushing a wooden rocking chair next to his bed and perching atop it.

"Well, Mademoiselle, I am much improved from when you last saw me. Thank you for asking." He bowed his head graciously, returning her playful politeness.

They chatted for a good part of the hour, until finally they ran out of weather patterns and petty gossip to discuss.

There was a silence in the room now, allowing the breeze outside to be heard swirling through a crack in the window.

"So 'Ponine, tell me about yourself. Something I don't know already." Enjolras moved to sit up straighter in his bed, giving Eponine his full attention.

Eponine had been so caught up in her own private musings that for some reason, this spilled out of her: "When I was much littler, my father used to call me Epona."

His eyes perused her face curiously for several moments as it dawned on her what she'd just said. She grimaced slightly at herself.

"Epona. I like that. Are you close with your father?"

"I was. Of course you, along with everyone in this city, know my parents and the people they've become. But when I was a little girl, hardly four or five, papa was my idol." Eponine breathed a burdened sigh. It was difficult to talk about her father, a man she'd loved dearly in her youth. "He'd take me out all the time, we'd go to the park and play. I wanted to be just like him. Until I learned the sort of man he was. I grew older and we had less and less in common, and bringing in money became more difficult. He got sour and began to despise anything that didn't have monetary value." She stated this very matter-of-factly, as the emotions attached to this information were stored in a box somewhere else, a box that she refused to open.

Enjolras pondered this for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Eponine shook her head. It didn't matter anymore. "I probably ought to be heading back home. It's very late." Eponine stood to go.

"Alone? On the streets of Paris at night?" They both looked to the window. It was very dark out now. It must've been past midnight.

"I can take care of myself, rest assured." said Eponine firmly. He nodded, not wanting to irritate her by making her feel inferior. She smoothed her skirt slowly, delaying her departure. She took a step toward the door.

"'Ponine, wait," She turned around to look at him. He held out his hand. She placed hers in it, cocking an eyebrow. "My best friend." he said, before bending his head to kiss her hand lightly. Then he winked.

She withdrew her hand and tousled his hair, laughing amiably. "Goodnight, mon ami."

As she stepped out of the hospital, she immediately wrapped her arms around her, protecting herself from the cool night air and the rush of emotions that threatened to envelop her. Inevitably, she failed to hold back either. Goosebumps ran up her arms and she bit her lip to futilely hold back the grin that was forming on her face.

"What's got _you_ looking so happy?"

Eponine jumped. She swirled around, looking for the owner of that voice. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello darling."

"Montparnasse." Eponine's heart sped up nervously. He gave her a foolishly arrogant look as he squinted at her through heavy-lidded eyes. It was clear he'd been drinking.

"What's a little girl like you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be home? Or snuggled up to that lover boy of yours?"

"Leave me alone, 'Parnasse." She turned away, attempting to look confident and unafraid.

He caught her by the crook of her elbow. "I can take care of you, you know. I could really care for you if you let me." He traced a finger down her forearm.

She tried to steady herself and ignore the gesture. _Do not get caught up in his lies. You've gone down this path before, Eponine. _"Is that what you were doing when you sliced my hand? Taking care of me?" She threw back, flashing her healing scar at him.

Several weeks back they'd been arguing, which was nothing out of the ordinary. However, Montparnasse, being drunk at the time, pulled a shard of broken glass on Eponine. When she foolishly tried to take it from him, he cut her hand with it.

He smiled cunningly. "Yes," Eponine rolled her eyes irritably. "What ever 'appened to us, 'Ponine? Hmm? We used to be…" he slid his hand down and hooked it on her waist. His face drew nearer to hers, bringing on the stink of alcohol. "…so close." He spoke hardly above a whisper now.

She tried shoving him away. "Montparnasse. Stop it." She looked into his eyes fearlessly, hating him. He met her gaze with equal daring. She felt her resolve begin to crumble. She had, at one time, cared for him greatly. Underneath the layers of dirt and grime, he was a good, admittedly handsome man.

"Come on, Eponine. Just like old times. I can take care of you better than any of those prissy students you hang around with. That boy, Mare-uss or whatever his name is, he's above you. You know that. He knows that. It will never work because he's better'n you."

Her jaw tightened and her hatred for him grew. "Close your mouth before you really say something you'll regret, you bastard." Eponine warned maliciously.

He just chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms further around her waist. She struggled and began to beat her fists against his chest. He continued on, unfazed.

"You think I don't, 'Ponine, but I know you. You like to feel equal. You hate feeling inferior. You despise the fact that those boys go to school. That they'll do more with their lives because they know more than you. They'll probably do great things, become politicians maybe, but all you'll ever be is the little Jondrette girl, whose rich friends left behind in the slums of Paris, pushed into to marrying someone she doesn't love and forced into prostitution or thievery to put bread on the table for her illiterate children, walking the streets every day knowing people are judging her, the stupid poor girl who couldn't do any better for herself because that's the life she was born into."

Eponine started at him hatefully. "Goddamn you. Goddamn it that's true. I will never live the life you describe. Oh God, I abhor you." She beat and clawed at him now, but still he did not release her.

He moved his hands up and held her face in them. Quickly, she swung her knee up and hit him square in the groin. Doubling over, he let out a fierce groan. She spat on him and stormed off. Through clenched teeth, he roared angrily.

"You little bitch!" He ran to her. He caught her by surprise, as she had assumed she'd have time to escape while he recovered from the hit. She turned and looked at him, fuming.

_SMACK!_ In slow motion, she saw his big, rough hand make a graceful arc through the air. She cowered fearfully and tried to get out of the way, but he was too quick. His hand made contact with her cheek, and immediately she staggered backwards and pressed her hands to her face, staring up at him with glassy eyes filled with terror.

He stared back, his face now holding the sheepish, terrified look of a young child who knew he'd gone too far. "Eponine…" He spoke very slowly. "I did not mean…Eponine I'm sorry."

Eponine just continued to look at him. Footsteps hurried toward them. A man moved himself in front of Eponine protectively. "Sir, I insist that you leave, before I or a proper authority has to inflict damage upon you."

Montparnasse did not break from looking fearfully at Eponine. "'Ponine. Please, I'm—"

"Sir."

Montparnasse turned around and walked away, glancing over his shoulder sadly. The man turned now to Eponine. "Are you alright? Oh, what am I asking, of course you're not!"

"Combeferre!" Eponine sighed gratefully. He put a hand to her cheek ever-so-delicately and whistled impressively.

"Already swelling. Probably bruising as well. Come, I'll take you inside. Convenient, eh?" said Combeferre, indicating the hospital.

Eponine shook her head, a jumble of thoughts all hitting her at once. "No! Urm…" She looked from him to the hospital. "I'll be fine. Um, are you going to see Enjolras?"

He chuckled at her apparent confusion. "I am, actually. Thought I'd see how he's faring."

"I'm going to go home. But monsieur, please, _please_ don't tell Enjolras of what just happened." she begged.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Just please don't. I do not want him knowing about this. Please, as my friend, don't tell him."

"You have my word, mademoiselle." He agreed, not entirely sure why he could not tell Enjolras, although he had some ideas. "Would you like an escort home?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"But if he comes back for you…"

"He won't. I know Montparnasse, he'll go off sulking and I won't see hide nor hair of him for days. Then he'll be back on his next pain in the ass thing." She chuckled quietly.

"If you insist. But I promise, if I hear that he's bothered you again this evening, I will never forgive you, or myself." He smiled good-naturedly.

"Understood." She returned his smile, however, the moment she turned around to go, it dropped from her face. Tears dripped down her nose as she walked home in the dark. She thought about what had transpired.

_Enjolras can't know._ That much she was sure of. He could know nothing of Montparnasse. That was a part of her past she didn't need leaking into her present. She still was not sure exactly what her feelings for Enjolras were, and why they seemed to have come on so quickly, but she knew that, best friend or something more, she didn't want Enjolras to know of the past that ashamed her so much.

As she walked, another thought teased and taunted her. When she finally acknowledged it, it chilled her to her very core. She hated that she was even thinking it, she hated that it were even a possibility, and hated even more that it was a probability.

_What if Montparnasse is right?_


	11. Eponine's Caller

In the mornings Eponine preferred to spend as much time as possible in her room, awaiting the departure of her mother to the market to buy whatever the inn was in need of for the day. Her father always roused early and was off doing his daytime "honest man's work," seeing to guests and taking care of little jobs about the old building. She hated dealing with her parents, which she inevitably had to do if they ever caught sight of her. Her mother nags at her about how no man will ever take the "shrunken, useless lump" as a wife, especially when she has no dowry to offer. Her father grumbles at her and tries to put her to work cleaning or convince her to cajole money out of her rich friends.

Because of this, Eponine avoids her parents, slipping out after they've left and slipping back in long after they're either in bed or still out haunting the streets of Paris. One particular morning, several mornings after her encounter with Montparnasse, she sat before her cracked, dusty looking glass, staring at her reflection.

She picked up her tangled hair and pinned it against her head with her fingers. She tilted her head up and tried to elongate her neck. Raising her eyebrows, she attempted the smooth, arrogant look she'd often seen on those pretty society girls who sashayed around the cleaner streets of Paris.

She tilted her head. _I wonder if I'm pretty enough to be like one of those girls._ After another moment of searching her reflection, she decided she wasn't really very pretty at all, and exasperatedly dropped her hair onto her shoulders. _Perhaps if I bathed more frequently._ she thought disdainfully as she felt grease and grime from her hair on her fingertips.

Pulling off her night garments, which consisted of a long, tattered white gown, she slipped into one of her better dresses. It was nothing extravagant, but it was a handsome piece of day-wear. It had once been a fine, forest green afternoon dress adorned with little gold-colored flowers at the hem and quality gray buttons. However, it had been through some wear and tear since its first wear when her mother had gotten it as a gift from her father, Eponine's grandfather. Especially since whenever her mother had a few pints too many she'd sneak into Eponine's wardrobe and try to squeeze into it, to "make her feel young again." All she ever accomplished though was getting the dress around her hips and stretching the fabric beyond repair.

But with the right corset, it made Eponine feel beautiful. Or at least mildly attractive.

_Corset_. Just another one of Eponine's great enemies. But some days she would get up the courage to wear one. Today was one of those days.

After dressing and combing her hair into a somewhat manageable plait, a simple hair trick her mother had taught her in her youth, Eponine cautiously made her way down the stairs, ears straining to hear signs of life.

"Why yes, monsieur, I am a student currently. I study law and hope to go into politics one day. Is Eponine about? I've come to call on her."

A gruff voice which she recognized to be her father's mumbled something in answer. _Could it be…Surely not._

She rounded the corner of the staircase.

"Ah, there she is. And looking radiant!" Enjolras smiled brightly at Eponine.

Eponine felt a confused look overtake her features. "What are you doing here, Enjolras?"

"I've come to call on you."

"Yes, I've…I've gathered that much." Eponine squinted at him, taken aback. Her heart sped up and thudded gently against her ribcage. She found it necessary to take big gulps of air. She swore inwardly at the constricting corset that felt as though it was tightened directly around her lungs.

"Eponine can't talk, she's got to help me feed the chickens!" Her father rumbled.

"No, father, I—"

At that moment, Madame Thenardier waddled into the room. "'Ponine, whatcher doing looking all dressed like that?" She caught sight of Enjolras. "Oh, hoping to catch this one 'ere, ay? Good luck with that one." She said sarcastically, giggling rudely.

"Mother, please…"

"I'm here to call on Eponine, and with your permission take her for a short stroll." Enjolras said calmly.

"Oh is that all? Thank heavens! Git along, boy!" said Madame, laughing madly and waving them both away with a dish towel.

Eponine rushed through the door held open for her, escaping further embarrassment from her parents.

"Lovely people." Enjolras commented as they began to walk down the street.

"Oh, shut up."

Enjolras turned and smiled at her. "What's the occasion?" He asked, indicating her clothing.

"I was in the mood to look nice today. Got a problem with that?"

He looked her up and down and said, "Not in the slightest."

Eponine cocked an eyebrow, but let the moment pass. "Where are we going?"

"Ah, such a trite philosophy that one always must have a destination in mind. I recall some old cliché, advising that you be contented with the journey rather than where you are left standing at the end," said Enjolras wisely.

"Oh, Monsieur thinks he can use extravagant statements and impressive wording to seem intelligent. How wrong he is." Eponine quipped back. They exchanged a smile. However, Enjolras' smile was quickly clouded by concern.

He stared at Eponine's face with such intensity that she grew red in the cheeks. She looked back at him with the question on her face, which he answered by reaching his hand to touch the bone beneath her right eye very lightly.

"What happened here?"

Realization swept through her brain and it buzzed in nervousness as she spit out the first thing she could think of. "I fell."

"On your eye?" He looked at her doubtfully, but when she nodded he did not press the matter.

They continued to walk for quite a bit of time, until the sun was directly above them in the sky. Enjolras walked Eponine back to the inn and they stood outside it, chatting for a while.

"Eponine."

Eponine's face froze in horror. Although Enjolras did not recognize the man standing behind her, Eponine seemed to know who it was immediately without having to turn around and look.

The man did not look at Enjolras or acknowledge his presence in any way, but stared intently at Eponine, almost fearful. He approached her cautiously, as though she might burst into flames at any moment. He carefully reached out and touched her shoulder, and there was a familiarity in his touch that was not lost on Enjolras.

"Let me see your face." Her face. Why on earth did he want to see her face?

"No, Montparnasse, leave me alone please." she said in a steady voice.

He ignored her, spinning her by the shoulder to face him. He gasped quietly, almost as though in physical pain, and reached to touch her face in the same place Enjolras had earlier. Only this time, Eponine smacked his hand away.

"Don't! I'm fine, now leave."

"'Ponine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…you know my temper…It'll never happen again…" he pleaded with her.

"Montparnasse. Go. Away." Eponine snarled through her teeth. Looking as though he wanted to say something, the man simply snapped his mouth shut and stalked off. She watched him walk away, a sad longing in her eyes.

This had all happened so quickly and came together in Enjolras' head so slowly that he hadn't had time to say anything or react in any way. But within a few seconds of the man's departure, it became crystal clear to him.

"Did that man hit you? Did he give you that bruise?" He turned on her immediately, irrationally angered at her by this.

"It's…I…No. Enjolras, listen—"

"Who is he?"

"An old friend of mine." Her tongue got caught up when she said "friend."

Enjolras suddenly got to the root of his irritation. He saw it all at once: the look he gave her, the touch, the way her eyes followed him as he walked away…

"He's an old lover. You were with him at some point." It wasn't a question.

She looked to the ground, unable to formulate any response that would rewind the conversation to before Montparnasse showed up.

He tried to keep his voice from trembling. "You're not yet over him, are you?"

Her head snapped up. "What business is it yours? Perhaps I'm in love with him, what does it even matter to you?" she spat, now angered at his questioning of her.

"Becau…I…It's not my business, I just don't think any friend of mine should be interested in a man that treats her that way." His eyes bore into hers fiercely.

"Oh, so you're protecting me as a friend. Well, here's some shocking news for you Enjolras: I'm fully capable of protecting myself!"

He fired back with foolish thoughtlessness, "That's true. Like the time you fell in love with a man, followed him around like a lost, pathetic puppy, was devastated when you found out he loved another, but continued to love him anyway, hurting yourself beyond repair. You're like a foolish child, touching a hot stove again and again, never learning from the previous burn."

She surveyed him quietly in disgust, injured. Then, without a word, she turned and went into the inn, leaving him alone outside, cursing his quick tongue and great stupidity.

He didn't understand what he felt. He felt…used, cheated, led on. Reasoning with himself, he couldn't logically come up with an explanation as to why he felt these things. Eponine didn't belong to him, they weren't together in any sense of the word, really. But it was the visions his head cooked up that caused these feelings. Images of him holding her hand, running his fingers through her hair, wrapping his arms around her…breathing in her wonderful scent…kissing her neck as she lay before him, trembling with anticipation…

He swallowed hard, trying to relieve his now dry, itchy throat. These images that he couldn't get rid of, that haunted him every night, that he wished would go away for the sake of his sanity but secretly feared they would in fact be torn from him. Torn away by some random interloper. Someone like Montparnasse.

And suddenly, Enjolras had never wanted to kill anyone more. And he had been to war.

"Is love this hard for everybody?" he thought aloud to himself. He already knew the answer without having to have somebody tell him.

No, it isn't.

_**Author's Note:**_

_C'mon, it's Enjolras and Eponine, they couldn't be blissfully happy and get along forever! These two clash ferociously.  
>ARGGHH! I know, I know, I'm back, hoorah! I'm sooo sorry for the absence, if you'd seen how busy I've been the past couple weeksmonths you'd understand. But nonetheless, I'm glad to be back, and I'm looking forward to all that I've cooked up in my head for the upcoming chapters! It's juiiiicy!  
>So, if you feel this chapter is a little messy, you're not alone. I'm just getting back on my feet with this story and I'm kind of switching directions a little bit and trying to be more descriptive and whatnot and…yada yada yoda ( ;) if you see what I did there). And I may or may not (spoiler alert) be setting up for something spectacular coming up. SOOOO. Yeah. Hopefully I'll get some more up soon!<br>_


	12. Proposals and Propositions

"A masquerade ball?" Eponine fell backwards incredulously onto the soft quilt smoothed across Cosette's bed. "Isn't that a little…frivolous?"

Cosette frowned slightly at her friend. "How is it frivolous?"

"I dunno, Cosette. We're in the midst of a revolution. Half the people are out dying on the streets while the others know of nothing but excess. You'd think this wouldn't be the time for the people who can afford expensive parties to be throwing them." said Eponine hypercritically.

Were these Eponine's true feelings? No, and she faltered guiltily as insecurity creased Cosette's forehead. In truth, she was opposed to these proceedings because she knew she'd have to go and she was not looking forward to getting dolled up and being made a fool of in front of the high society of Paris.

"Marius' grandfather offered it, I couldn't turn it down. And the more I think about it, the more excited I am for it. Everyone could use a reason to let loose and smile. Most of all you." Cosette gave Eponine a pointed look. Eponine ignored it and traced patterns with her finger on the quilt. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think. It's my engagement party, and what I say goes. Including…" Cosette smiled superiorly. "You _will_ be attending. And _I_ am going to dress you up however I see fit and _you_ are not going to argue."

Eponine groaned and fell backwards onto a pillow. "Cosette, I don't want to go. I don't feel right in clothes like those."

"Well that doesn't matter now, does it? Don't let _Eponine_ stop you from having a good time. It is a masquerade, after all." As she said this, Cosette pulled from her bureau a red and white feathered mask and perched it in front of her face. She shrugged her shoulders excitedly and giggled. Eponine, attempting to maintain control of her fate, fought back a smile at her light-hearted friend.

"See? So frivolous. Pretending to be someone else for the sake of a good time is—" now even Eponine had to admit that she was just ad-libbing ridiculous excuses.

"Eponine! Quiet yourself, I rather think you're starting to get on my nerves." said Cosette importantly, a slight smirk on her lips. But very suddenly her face shifted into a look of concern. "What's this really about? Is this about Enjolras?"

"Ha! Doesn't he wish…Enjolras and I—we aren't on such friendly terms anymore."

"What do you mean? Oh, you two are so fickle. Let me guess, you two got into some superficial spat, he said something foolish that offended you, and now you'll refuse to acknowledge him for a couple of days." Cosette didn't even need to be told she was correct.

"Are you excited to be marrying Marius finally?" Eponine abruptly changed topics.

"I'm overwhelmingly happy. It's the best feeling in the world." Cosette's pale features lit up beautifully at the mention of her impending wedding.

The previous week Marius had approached Eponine, asking for her opinion on the engagement ring. Eponine, looking down at the ring that had been in the Pontmercy family for generations—according to Marius' nonstop blabbering—was taken aback by the abruptness, but not at all shocked. Telling Marius that she was genuinely excited for him wasn't a lie, but she couldn't help feel a chilly emptiness in her stomach. Not because Marius was marrying Cosette, but because Marius was getting married to Cosette, and Cosette was getting married to Marius and she, Eponine, wasn't getting married to anyone at all. She held the official title as the spinster of her friends. Self-sufficient as she was, Eponine always _did_ picture herself one day relinquishing that independence she so cherished in favor of a man who she could rely on to take care of her. She's spent all her life depending on herself and no one else, from both necessity and distrust. As each day passes, this type of future becomes surer and surer.

"So how's Eponine?" Marius was hunched over a table that was laden with books and loose sheets of paper with indecipherable scribblings all over them, hard at work with his history of law textbook. Across from him was Enjolras, relaxed and leaning back in his chair, perusing a text that was perched on his crossed leg. He had a content look about him that was quickly clouded over as he drew in his eyebrows in a bothered expression.

"Who?"

Marius shot him an annoyed look. "Fine. If you don't want help, I won't try to help you."

"It wouldn't be wise for me to get tangled up in a messy affair such as…that."

"Love?" Marius cocked an eyebrow.

"Not love. Just, caring for someone else perhaps. I need to focus on Patria. To split my focus would be absurd, dangerous even," said Enjolras.

"Dangerous, really?" Marius picked up a pen and began jotting something on one of the sheets of paper.

"Yes. If I fell in love, then what does that mean for Patria?"

"'Anyone who seeks to destroy the passions instead of controlling them is trying to play the angel.' Know who said that? Your buddy Voltaire. Know what he meant by that?"

Enjolras sighed. "He meant—"

"He meant that you should let yourself fall in love with Eponine because any attempt to rid yourself of those feelings will be fruitless and prove that you are an idiot." Marius smirked delightedly.

"'Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do.' Voltaire."

"A witty saying proves nothing. Voltaire. Aha, I win." Marius stood and bowed ridiculously.

"I'll bet Cosette adores it when you quote Voltaire like that." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she can't get enough of it." Marius cleared his throat. "By the way…speaking of…I did it."

Enjolras looked up at him. "You…proposed?" A smile lit his previously dark features.

Marius grinned. "Yes, sir."

"I hope she said no. If she's smart, she'll stay far from an old dog like you," Enjolras teased.

"No, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen," Marius laughed. "Anyway, we're having a little engagement get-together…well it's more of a party…I know you'll probably think it's too trivial for someone of your, er, _importance_, to attend, but I'd really like it if you'd make an appearance." He chuckled.

"What kind of party?"

Marius looked around dramatically for a moment, knowing his friend would immediately scoff when he heard. "It's a masquerade ball."

Enjolras struggled to maintain his composure. "Do I have to wear a mask?"

"Oh, yes. I even have one picked out for you already. It's a cute little frilly number with lots of feathers…"

Enjolras laughed quietly and looked down at his book.

"So…?"

He sighed. "Anything for you, mon ami."

Marius smiled. "I also have one more request of you."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

"I'd like you to be my best man."

Enjolras, not completely surprised but touched all the same, grinned and nodded immediately. "Like I said, anything for you, mon ami."

Marius let out a relieved sigh. He reached over and patted Enjolras on the shoulder. He fell back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Let's shake on it." Enjolras looked at him curiously. Marius quickly added, "For old time sake?"

Hesitantly, Enjolras held out his hand for Marius to shake. Marius grasped Enjolras' hand and shook, good and firm. Then he said, "You'll be my best man."

Enjolras nodded as they continued to shake. "And you'll fix things with Eponine and ask to escort her to the masquerade ball and fall in love with her and get married and have lots of babies, okay? One, two, three, GO!" Enjolras wrenched his hand from Marius'.

"That's not how handshakes work, Marius," said Enjolras, turning his attention back to his book.

"Hey, we shook on it. Now you have to."

"You're hilarious, pal. Now do your schoolwork."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Hey hey! I'm back-io!* _

_*I don't know why I felt that –io was necessary….._

_So I just had an itch to get a move on with this story. Hopefully it sticks! Because I'm as excited for what's coming up as you are! _

_Comments are always appreciated. I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but patience, my children. Patience is duly awarded. _


	13. Merely speculation, of course

"And, anyway, I very much apologize for all that was said. It was not my place to do so, and what I said was cruel and unfair."

Eponine blinked. Enjolras had managed to corner her as she moved through the market that occupied the street near Cosette's home. Carefully piled into her apron that she held up as a makeshift basket was a small heap of potatoes that she was picking up as a favor to Cosette.

She cleared her throat. "Well…thank you Enjolras. I accept your apology," she smiled, unsure and taken aback.

His eyes lit up. "Good! Uh…good," he paused for a moment. "Can I help you carry those?" He eyed the potatoes.

"No, that's alright. I've got them." She smiled stiffly, eager to move on. He was tense, nervous about something, and it set her on edge and made her uncomfortable. "I should pay for these and be getting back to Cosette." She bowed her head at him.

"Good day, mademoiselle."

_That was odd._

When Eponine arrived back at the small chateau, opening the door carefully and kicking it closed with her boot as her hands were full, preparations were in full swing for the dinner Cosette would be hosting that evening. It was a gathering only of the future Pontmercy's closest friends to toast the couple-to-be.

"Whoa! Cosette, it's only our close friends. It doesn't have to be perfect," Eponine giggled as she steadied the girl who had just crashed into her as she hurried to set silverware before the water on the stove boiled.

"This is the first time I've hosted something! I want it to be good." Cosette dabbed away the slight sheen of sweat that was appearing on her forehead.

"Where's your father? Why isn't he helping? Or Marius?"

Cosette began unfolding a tablecloth. "They…tried to help, and I yelled at them to get out of the kitchen." She paused for a moment, touching her forehead with a _did I really do that_ expression on her face. She burst out in overwhelmed laughter.

Eponine shook her head and gently pushed Cosette into a chair. "Let me."

All the food smelled delicious. The tableware was set. At one end of the table was the couple, side-by-side and deliriously—and to the others, disgustingly— in love. At the other end, Cosette's father.

Midway down the long table, Enjolras and Eponine sat across from each other, slyly avoiding one another's gaze. It was not so much that Enjolras didn't want to talk to Eponine—he did—but she seemed uninterested in him or anyone sitting in their proximity. She opted to stare anxiously down the table in the direction of Monsieur Fauchelevent, as though she wanted him to say something so she wouldn't have to attempt small talk. He obliged.

"Attention, everyone. Gentleman. Ladies," Monsieur smiled kindly and nodded in the directions of Eponine and Cosette. "Thank you for coming to my home to celebrate this beautiful and unique time in your friends' lives. I wish my daughter and new son all of life's greatest blessings. Now, enough of these formalities, Cosette and Eponine have provided us with what smells to be a delicious feast. So, bon appetit."

Everyone reached for food, some eagerly, some politely waiting their turns.

"Cosette, what's this I hear about a masked ball? You're not really going to have us manly men dress up in frilly masks, are you?" Courfeyrac remarked conversationally.

"Yes, I am. And you are _all_ expected to attend," She gave Eponine a very pointed look. "Especially you."

"Why do you point me out like that? I've already agreed." Eponine groaned over her plate, a slight blush building on her cheeks, though she had no conceivable reason to be embarrassed.

"I'll have to find myself a date for that." Feuilly stated, stretching his arms and smiling slyly. "Marius, how'd you feel about lending me your lady for an evening?"

The others chuckled. Marius raised an eyebrow. "I would never allow myself to make the dating game so easy for you, mon ami," he tossed back, pretending to be affronted. "There has to be some kind of challenge."

"He's already challenged enough, just look at that face." Courfeyrac, sitting next to Feuilly, sloppily patted the cheek of the man he'd just insulted. There was a joint _ohh_ from around the table.

"I'll get you back for that one, mate." Quickly turning the attention away from him, Feuilly pounced on Enjolras. "You're awfully quiet, Enjolras. Got a date already or planning to go stag?"

In one simple moment, three people very tangibly tensed: Eponine pushed her chin further into her collarbone; Marius gasped audibly through his nose and opened his mouth to comment, looking as excited as a young boy on Christmas; lines appeared on Cosette's forehead as she leaned forward in absolute attention. The only one who seemed to be keeping their cool was Enjolras, who simply averted his eyes downward and quietly rearranged his silverware as he answered.

"Well, I hadn't much thought about it yet…" he tapered off, seemingly unsure of what to say. Luckily (or rather, unluckily, as he would momentarily discover), he didn't have to say anything, for Monsieur Fauchelevent spoke up.

"Well you'll be attending with Eponine, won't you Enjolras?"

The members of the party who had food in their mouth at that instant experienced a moment of collective choking. Marius' face was frozen in a disbelieving, excited grin, his mouth forming an ugly O-shape. Eponine stared into nothingness with wide doe-eyes and a bright pink flush taking over her face.

Cosette looked furious. "Papa!" she scolded, anger and betrayal tinting her voice.

Fauchelevent looked to his daughter with wide, innocent eyes. "What? I thought you said…?" He searched the faces around him, turning back to stare at his daughter, looking like he'd been fooled and given false information.

Cosette covered her face in her hands, absolutely humiliated. She mumbled through clenched teeth and shaky fingers, "Papa, I said it was _speculation_, and of course nothing you should repeat!"

Eponine cleared her throat and smoothed back her hair, trying to cover up and seem casual.

Combeferre was the quick to try to relax the situation. "Either way, that sounds like a splendid idea. After all, it's no secret that these two have fancied each other for quite some time." Of course, Combeferre's idea of "relaxing the situation" was quite different than the traditional definition.

Enjolras turned to him. "Combeferre, please." He was trying to remain calm, trying to save his dignity and not alert the others of his currently-pounding heart.

Combeferre put up his hands in an "alright, I'll back off" gesture, but the look on his face was purely "…but I'm right, and you know it."

Fauchelevent cleared his throat loudly, trying to take control of the situation. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make anyone uncomfortable. My sincerest apologies. It's none of my business who's taking who to where and who fancies who and silly things like that." He smiled apologetically at Enjolras, who nodded gratefully, and tried to catch Eponine's attention as well but found that her interest was far more taken with the uneaten pile of potatoes on her plate.

Cosette was sighing, thankful that a crisis had been—mostly—averted. Then, much to her chagrin, her father added, as though it were a mere drifting afterthought, "Although in my opinion you two would make quite the handsome couple."

Combeferre grinned victoriously while Enjolras gave an embarrassed chuckle. Dinner returned to less traumatic topics, and while everyone else chatted amiably, Enjolras found himself staring into the frightened and humiliated gaze of Eponine for the first time all evening.

That night, long after the guests had left—and long after Cosette's very long lecture to her father for speaking about things she'd asked him to never repeat to anyone at a _dinner party_, no less, with the people the thing-he-wasn't-to-mention was about _at_ the dinner party, and how would he feel if she'd done that to him, and a hundred other things Marius had eventually tuned out—Gavroche joined Marius in the study where he sat reading an old favorite book.

"How did the dinner go?" Gavroche had been mysteriously absent at the time of the dinner party (Eponine had bribed him not to attend, for fear that he would embarrass her—although she would now agree that Gavroche would have been the least of her worries).

Marius giggled. "Enjolras and Eponine love each other _so hard_."

Gavroche sat in the puffy leather chair across from Marius'. "I didn't have to be at dinner to have known that." He kicked his heels against the bottom of the chair for a moment. "Do you think they'll get married?"

Marius laughed. "They're both so thick and stubborn I don't think either of them would ever let it happen," he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Lucky for us, that isn't a choice that is up to them."

Gavroche raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Surely you choose who you marry."

Marius shook his head. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you little man. We don't get to choose who we love. There's no reason for it, no scientific explanation, no book that could predict it. It's like the creation of the star. Sometimes something so huge and wonderful like that just happens. And when it does, it's so big and so bright that no one can ignore it," He seemed to almost be reminiscing about his own wonderful experience with the star of love as it were. He shook his head slightly, coming back down to earth. "Not even your stubborn sister." He smiled wryly.

"That's how she felt about you, you know." Gavroche said quietly.

"No." He shook his head slowly. "That's how she thought she felt about me. I know 'Ponine. She's stubborn, she's a dreamer, she very easily makes herself believe in the fairytales she creates for herself. The problem is, she has yet to realize that these fairytales are nowhere near as good as the reality that waits for her. Many people have that problem. Sure, it's nice to have dreams; things to occupy you in your idle time. But many times life has a better plan."

Gavroche sat for a while, letting that sink in. Then he shook his head, thinking that Marius must be speaking foreign language. "Do you really think she love Enjolras?"

"She definitely fancies him. I don't know if she realizes the extent of her feelings for him, but I believe she does have the capacity to love him one day. That's what Cosette tells me anyway."

"What about Enjolras? Does he love Eponine?"

"Enjolras is a very private man. He does not like to speak of matters of the heart. Or any personal matters, really. He won't even let emotion escape its guarded chamber long enough to cross his face. Yet, I have never been surer of anyone's love. He cannot hide it. From anyone. She is his weakness. That's why there is a part of me—a tiny part—that fears so terribly that maybe Eponine doesn't love Enjolras. Because if she doesn't return his love…I honestly, as a mere mortal, cannot begin to fathom what that would do to Enjolras." He sighed anxiously.

"She loves him." Gavroche said bluntly.

"Would you put money on that?" Marius raised his eyebrows, half joking around.

"I'd put a thousand dollars on it if I could. I know my sister. She's an absolute idiot, mind you, but I can tell when she really wants something. Or someone."

Marius chuckled, catching sight of the grandfather clock. "Gavroche! Look at the time. You should get some rest! And so should I, come to think of it! Shall we both retire?"

"Sure…what book are you reading, by the way?" Gavroche inquired.

"Oh, this?" Marius gestured with the book as he moved to slide it into a place in his shelf. "It's a tragedy of forbidden love. It was my favorite when I was much younger—my father used to read it to me. Reading it now though, as a man, I'm beginning to suspect that the main characters are a bit bone-headed." He smiled pleasantly.

"Hmm, wonder who that sounds like?" Gavroche giggled. Marius grinned and patted him on the back as they walked out of the study together, leaving behind the ghost of their conversation and the story of two lovers weren't quite smart enough to make it work.


	14. Fear is a powerful barricade

"We're just going to meet Marius, that's all!" Cosette urged Eponine further by pressing her hand into the girl's elbow. Eponine, irritated, pulled away sharply and continued walking at her own, slow-as-molasses pace.

The thing was, Eponine did not want to "just go meet Marius." Truthfully, she wanted to go back to where she'd spent the majority of her time for the past couple days: sitting under the large oak in the park, wallowing over how humiliating her life had become. Although, even more truthfully, she knew she could not keep up with this habit, that she eventually had to stop indulging in her self-pity and contribute to society (or, more accurately, her parents' inn, as every night when she returned to the relative safety of her room, her parents goaded her with all the tasks she should be doing but wasn't).

"Cosette…" Eponine slowed even more. She did not want to say it. She shouldn't have to say it. Shouldn't it be obvious? Eponine guessed not, and so tired she was of having so many thoughts that were left bundled up in her head, unshared, that she caved in and for once spoke of her worries. "What if _he's_ there?"

Cosette, who had been walking swiftly in hope that Eponine would finally hurry to catch up with her, slowed to a halt. She turned slowly. "And if he is?" That question hung grotesquely and mockingly in the air, like a sticky humidity that clung to your skin, begging for acknowledgment. For an admission of some long-kept secret.

Eponine sighed drastically, not giving Cosette the satisfaction of a real answer. "Just…after the dinner, it will be quite…different."

Cosette rolled her eyes, tired of playing this game. "You are such a child. Do you want to see him or not?"

Eponine bit a hanging piece off her fingernail and flicked it into the dirt. She shrugged.

To her surprise, Cosette began laughing. Eponine's stomach flamed up angrily.

"I'm sorry, Eponine. You're just…come on. He may not even be there. You're acting like a schoolgirl. It's actually a little amusing. I apologize, I shouldn't laugh at you." She patted Eponine's back gently. Eponine, insulted and not about to take Cosette's offense lying down, started forward determinedly.

"Come on, Cosette. Don't want to be late to see Marius." She marched forward fearlessly, Cosette scurrying to catch up.

By the time they reached the familiar café, Eponine's mask of boldness was beginning to wear down. What if he was there? She would have to say something to him. She would have to at least acknowledge his presence. Why was she so scared? She'd never been this scared of anyone before, and she lived with Monsieur Thenardier.

When she reached the door, she waited for Cosette to catch up to her. Once she did, there was a slight pause. Eponine looked to Cosette, who smiled slightly raised her eyebrows in challenge. Eponine took in a deep breath and pressed her palm to the doorknob.

"Afternoon, ladies!" The jovial and intelligent voice of Combeferre rang out behind them, scaring Eponine out of her wits. She jumped noticeably and as she turned quickly she fell back against the door.

She had prepared herself for the moment when she opened the door and saw him for the first time since the dinner. What she could never have prepared for was this: turning and meeting his eyes immediately, his eyes which had already been fixed on her before she had even turned around. They were glittering, and the remnants of a good laugh were still visible on his face. When their eyes met, his seemed to relax, while she felt hers widen in terror.

"Bonjour, Combeferre, Enjolras." Cosette smiled widely at the men who made their way to the door.

Combeferre took in the sight of Eponine. He smiled warmly. "I did not mean to frighten you, mademoiselle. My apologies." He bowed his head towards her.

Eponine pulled herself out of the shock and smiled back shakily. "That's quite alright, Combeferre. I wasn't expecting you. It startled me." She let out a nervous giggle, glancing back at Enjolras, who seemed to be amused by her fear.

"Something funny?" She raised her eyebrows sassily at him.

He seemed taken aback that she had spoken to him. He smiled gratefully nonetheless. "No, not at all. You just look like you're about to be attacked by a bear."

Eponine rolled her eyes, but good-naturedly. "Right." She couldn't think of anything better to say.

Cosette was smirking openly. "Let's go inside, shall we?" She was talking more to Combeferre, as if suggesting that Eponine and Enjolras should be left alone outside.

Eponine, of course, would be having none of that, so she butted in with a "Yes, let's." and made a face at Cosette.

Enjolras moved to hold the door open for everyone. Cosette and Combeferre walked inside easily, but as Eponine walked through her toe hooked on the raised threshold and she tripped. Enjolras quickly grabbed her elbow to prevent her from falling. Once she was steadied she cleared her throat, embarrassed. A quick glance inside told her that the whole group had seen what just happened.

"You alright, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked, letting go of her arm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I can take care of myself, Enjolras." She smiled fakely and continued inside.

When they both walked inside, Cosette and Marius were in a life-or-death discussion about engagement party-related things, and Combeferre and several other men, all Friends of the ABC, appeared to be happily in deep political debate.

Eponine scanned the room, feeling lost. Where was expected to go?

"Eponine, I was hoping to speak with you about something."

She heard Enjolras next to her, but she refused to look at him. She was not going to have any sort of talk with him. "Actually, I'm supposed to be helping Cosette and Marius plan their party, but perhaps later?" She didn't wait for a response, but instead sped off in their direction and sat down in a chair at their table. She felt Enjolras' eyes on her, but refused to return his gaze. After several moments she heard him join the noisy group discussing the importance of moral law.

Eventually the whole group at the café found themselves squeezed around one table, chatting like the good friends that they all were.

Slowly people drifted out, until it was rather late in the day and only a few of the original group remained.

"I think it's time that we leave, as well. Cosette's father will be wondering where we've gone off to." Marius rubbed Cosette lovingly on her back as they both stood and bid their farewells.

That left just Eponine, Combeferre and Enjolras.

"Eponine," Combeferre began. Eponine's eyes met his pleasantly. She was very relaxed after having spent several hours talking and laughing with the group. "I've always been curious…what is it you'd like to do someday?"

Her eyebrows folded downward in confusion. "What I'd like to do?"

"Yes, for a profession, or maybe even just for fun. What's your passion?" He stared at her in genuine curiosity.

My passion? Eponine had never really considered the idea that she could have a passion. She'd always assumed that women of her position weren't supposed to have those. "I…ha, I honestly don't know…I guess I don't really have one."

"That's impossible. Everyone has a passion. Perhaps you just haven't had opportunity enough to find one. That's fine. I'll find it for you," He cleared his throat. "Alright…is there anything that you've ever done or seen someone do that you thought, wow, that's pretty neat?"

Eponine smiled thoughtfully. A thought occurred to her. "Well…I've always wanted to write…the thing is, I can't."

"That's preposterous, you can do anything you want to!" Combeferre smiled.

"Well, the thing is, I don't really know how," She couldn't believe she was revealing this him. There was just some sort of air about Combeferre that told you he was trustworthy. "I learned how to read a little bit when I was a little girl, my mom even started giving me lessons. But eventually she just sort of gave up. I know a little bit though. But I'm still far from being able to read an entire book, much less write one."

"I repeat myself, you can do anything you want to." Combeferre said simply. "So you'd like to be a writer, eh? I could definitely see that. All the children of the future will talk about your books, all the scholars will be taught your writings in all the universities," He turned to Enjolras. "She'll be the next Voltaire."

He smiled, agreeing. "Yes, she will."

Combeferre pulled out a pocket watch and feigned surprise. "Well look at that! I really ought to be going, I'm going to be late!"

"Late for what, exactly?" Enjolras narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Late! Late, late, late! Good evening, m'dear lady, it was quite a pleasure. Enjolras, I shall see you another day, perhaps, brother. Good evening to you both!" And with that, Combeferre rushed from the building, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he did so.

The two sat in silence for several moment, awkward and nervous.

"So you want to be a writer?" Enjolras asked quietly.

Eponine shrugged. "Maybe. It was just something I said in the moment, nothing I've really thought about extensively."

"Well I'm sure you'd make an excellent writer if you were to put your mind to it." Enjolras smiled encouragingly.

Eponine smiled right back, looking him straight in the eye. "Thank you."

Enjolras sighed anxiously. "Eponine, about dinner the other night…" Eponine's shoulders tensed. "I don't want you to think that I've been going around saying things to people, or that I expect anything of you…Like Cosette said, it's all speculation. Speculation that I have in no way encouraged. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine…They're just all idiots, and they like to create things to make life more interesting." She chuckled stiffly. "Just speculation, nothing more." She kept her eyes on the table as she spoke.

Now it was Enjolras' turn to tense up. His jaw set slightly and he was silent for a little while. "Yes…speculation."

Eponine nodded.

A moment of apprehensive silent passed. Then another. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut, thinking better of it.

"So are you excited for the masquerade ball?" Eponine asked nonchalantly.

Enjolras didn't answer. He stared at Eponine with an almost confused look on his face, his head tilted as he looked at her.

"What?" Eponine asked self-consciously.

"Noth…Eponine, how can you—" he paused, unsure of whether or not he should go on. "How can you say it's simply speculation? Have we honestly given the others no reason to think there might be something between us? Can you truthfully say that Combeferre being so sure that we have 'fancied each other for quite some time' it something he conjured out of boredom? Am I wrong or was there something very real between us at some point?"

"You're…wrong." Eponine stared at the table, forcing the words to come out. "I don't know what you're talking about. You've always been my friend, nothing more. You…you can see whatever you want, and so can they, but that is the truth." She choked out the words, knowing they didn't sound the slightest bit believable.

Enjolras sat looking at her for a moment, very guarded, very angry. "Is that the truth, or are you just afraid of getting your heart hurt again?'

Eponine was silent.

"Are you afraid?"

Again, she remained silent.

He asked again, louder this time. "Are you afraid?"

She refused. Refused to answer. To defend herself. To admit defeat. To look at him.

He moved in closer to her, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you afraid?"

Finally, she broke. The war-torn glass vase that had always held all her emotion shattered into a million pieces and she no longer had anywhere to hide anything. "Why _aren't you_ afraid?!" She shouted.

Enjolras was taken aback by this, but only for a moment. "Eponine, I'm afraid of a million things that have to do with you, but being in love with you is not one of them."

"How can you say that?! How can you so easily say you're in love with me? We haven't even been friends for that long! We're friends! And being in love…being in love with your best friend is dangerous! Enjolras…" She didn't know what to say, and her throat felt like it was closing up. She gulped for air, begging herself not to cry.

A look of concern swept his face. "Eponine…just because this didn't work out for you in the past doesn't mean it can't work out now. Eponine," She looked away from him, breathing heavily. "Look at me." She turned reluctantly. "I would never hurt you."

"It's not that easy Enjolras! You say that now, it's easy to say it, but it's not that easy!" She shook her head violently.

"You think I think it's easy? You think I think it's easy for me?" His voice became shaky and bitter. "This is the very thing I promised myself I wouldn't let happen. Fall in love with a woman? When our country is in shambles? No, I could never let that happen." His voice quieted now, just above a whisper. "But that's the thing Eponine…I don't have a choice." His voice cracked and he looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't look at him without wanting to cry and console him.

"Enjolras…" She shook her head slowly.

"Please, Epona." She gasped softly, surprised that he used that name for her.

For once in her life, she acknowledged it. She acknowledged the longing, the feelings she had for him. How much she wanted to reach over and hold his face and tell him that she loved him too.

But then, in typical Eponine fashion, she denied herself that release. She denied herself the only thing she truly wanted at this moment. Because it was stupid. It was reckless. Dangerous even. Not worth the risk

She touched his fingers with hers, lightly, briefly and gazed at him. He looked right back at her, so frank, so openly admitting his love to her, waiting anxiously for her answer. A single tear slid from her eye and danced on her cheek as she quietly and without any real conviction, gave him her answer.

"I can't."

**_Author's Notes:  
><em>**_Hello hello! Such drama, I know. Enjolras opens up his heart and Eponine gives him NOTHING. Holy muthaofgawd._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, but then again these are two different things now aren't they?_

_Give me feedback and let me know what you think. Get all analytical if you'd like, but remember guys: At the end of the day, it's just FANFICTION. I'm a teenager who's got some extra time because it's summer so I stay up late and once it's dark and there's nothing left to do I write stories based on someone's actually successful book and musical until 3 in the morning. Then you read them and go on with your daily life. You're not paying to read this, so don't act like it._

_I haven't really gotten any bad or super duper, completely unnecessary feedback so far, but I just felt like ranting about people and their attitudes about fanfiction. Now I'm going to go eat my Taco Bell burrito (see? I have a real life outside of fanfiction! Although I don't know the quality of that real life if I'm sitting at home eating Taco Bell…) I love all my readers! You guys are awesome! _

_KISSES :)_


	15. A lovely day for crafts and discomfort

Enjolras was angry at himself. Relieved, but angry. He knew that one day something would come along and inevitably split his focus from the revolution. He had just never guessed that that something would be Eponine.

Now, sitting at a vital meeting with his fellow revolutionaries a mere day after revealing his feelings for Eponine, he found himself absolutely unable to focus. Those two words simply kept playing over and over in his head, backward and forward, every which way until he wanted to smash his head against the table.

_I can't. _

What does that mean, she can't? What a ridiculous thing to say. Enjolras couldn't even wrap his head around it. If they have feelings for each other, shouldn't they do something about that? It's different than with Marius, who did not return her love. _Yet I do, and I'm the one who gets rejected._

_Perhaps she doesn't care for me as I had thought._

"Enjolras," whispered Marius, nudging Enjolras with his elbow. He must have been staring off. Enjolras cleared his throat decisively.

"Yes, well, that should be good enough for today, gentlemen. We'll reconvene on Wednesday." He smiled an empty smile at the group as they picked themselves up and filed out, leaving Marius and Enjolras alone at the table.

"You're awfully spacey today, is something wrong?" asked Marius.

"Ahh, no," Enjolras chuckled quietly. "I'm quite alright. Just a bit tired, I suppose." He heaved a sigh.

"Did something happen with Eponine?"

Enjolras squinted at him, not allowing his face to reveal anything. "What makes you say that?"

"It's written all over your face, my friend."

Enjolras ignored him and restacked and straightened the pile of books in front of him.

Suddenly Marius' face got serious. "Did she turn you down?"

Enjolras stared at his books for a moment. Then, his voice void of emotion, said "You are remarkable, my friend."

Marius was very quiet for a very long time. Then, "I'm sorry." He almost whispered it.

Enjolras just shook his head and gathered his books in his arms, moving across the room and out the door swiftly, leaving Marius to stand there and wonder how in God's name something like that could have happened.

Cosette and her father had planned to come over for dinner that evening, so when Marius arrived home Cosette was already at the stove preparing something. He greeted her with a consciously innocent kiss on the cheek, wary of her father's presence.

"Gavroche let me in, I hope that's alright," Cosette said pleasantly.

Marius turned to Gavroche, grinning. "I hope you don't let every random lady that comes a-knocking into this house…"

Gavroche grinned right back. "Only the pretty ones."

"Aha! Good man! I knew I'd enjoy living with you." Marius took a seat next to Gavroche at the table.

"Marius, how are you?" asked Monsieur Fauchelevent, who sat across the table.

"I'm well. Your daughter's been keeping me rather busy these past couple days, but I've managed to squeeze by." He smiled.

Fauchelevent laughed at that. "I would expect nothing less."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Gavroche shouted merrily.

As he ran off, Marius called after him, "Remember Gavroche, only if she's pretty!" He chuckled to himself.

From the foyer came a gagging noise. "It's my sister!" he yelled.

"Let her in, Gavroche." Marius called back.

"Do I have to?" Gavroche whined.

Eponine's voice rang out. "Let me in, you vermin!"

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"That's not really a concern of mine."

Cosette rolled her eyes and huffed. "Eponine, Gavroche, quit that and come to the kitchen, please!"

Eponine stepped into the kitchen, smiling guiltily. "Sorry, mom."

Cosette laughed quietly and went back to cooking.

Marius eyed Eponine curiously.

"What?" Eponine asked, a little too casually.

Marius shook his head at her. "Why would you turn down a good man such as Enjolras? I'm telling you 'Ponine, I don't know if you plan on being married one day, but Enjolras is about as good as they get."

"You just get straight to the point. Not even a hello." Eponine said, avoiding his accusing eyes.

"You _what?_" Cosette poured a cup of oil into a sizzling pan too quickly and it spattered everywhere. She glared at Eponine incredulously. "Enjolras put himself out there for you and you said _no_?"

"I wouldn't expect any of you to understand." Eponine looked down at toe of her boot with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, I was under the impression that you had some sort of mutual feeling of love with Enjolras," said Fauchelevent.

"She does! She just won't admit it because she's stupid. Look at how red her cheeks are." Gavroche pointed at her reddening face.

Eponine looked up and tried defending herself. "It's not as simple as you all make it…There are…other factors." She wanted to convince them that she did the right thing but she could not put her _other factors_ to words.

"Eponine, love is not that difficult! You're just making it difficult and, and…being stubborn!" Cosette was looking at her like she was just a silly child.

Marius nodded in agreement. "You think you know better than your own heart."

Eponine was getting irritated. She huffed angrily. "Fine, believe whatever you want." She turned around quickly and sped out of the kitchen.

Voices trailed behind her. "Aw, come on Eponine, we were just poking fun!"

"Eponine, come back!" The door slammed.

Once outside, Eponine pressed her hands to her head, convinced it was about to explode. She just couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle any of the emotions she'd been having as of late.

She reached the beaten, old cobblestone street and began walking, just waiting for her legs to take her somewhere, not caring where somewhere may be. She felt so misunderstood. She wanted so badly to explain to someone how angry and frustrated all of this made her, how nothing was easy and how all of this prevented her from sleeping at night. Unfortunately, the one person who always understood her was the one person she couldn't go talk to about this.

Those two words kept swirling around in her head, and she thought they'd drive her absolutely mad.

_I can't_.

"I am beyond stupid." she mumbled to herself, a hand on her forehead.

One part of her wanted to say yes to Enjolras, to be with him and to allow herself to enjoy it. This part said, "Why not trust Enjolras? You've trusted him for this long as a friend. It would only make sense to continue to trust him as you move on to the next step." This was so logical. But every time she agreed that yes, it made perfect sense, the other side of her said, "But haven't you been burned by love's fickle flame before? Don't you remember how much it hurt, how much it destroyed you? Don't do that to yourself. You may live alone, but you'll never hurt again."

She wanted to kill both sides. Often she'd be up past midnight, watching the hours slowly tick by. As it got later and later she became surer and surer in wishing that she'd never met Enjolras in the first place. But by the time the sun began to rise she'd resolve to the fact that she was indeed very glad she knew him.

_This is ridiculous. _I'm_ ridiculous_.

Tuesday afternoon was beautiful and sunny with warm air and a cool breeze. Most Parisians were out enjoying the weather, and Cosette and Marius' group of friends would have been doing just that, had Cosette not previously trapped them into other engagements.

Everyone was bent over various small round tables at the café. The ball was scheduled for this Saturday and everyone had a job to do. Some of the "volunteers" (as Cosette called them—Eponine secretly preferred the word "captives") who had nimbler fingers were folding white cloth napkins into intricate shapes. Others where organizing bundles of silverware—one knife, two forks and a tiny spoon for every man, woman and child. In the very middle of the room, amidst the clinking of silverware and concentrated, quiet mumbling, sat Cosette, surrounded by a plethora of variously-sized boxes. These boxes held everything from extra silverware to tablecloths to little samples of lace.

Cosette herself was bent over a hand-drawn map of the building where the masquerade ball was to be held. On it she drew in—and very often erased in frustration and redrew—circles representing tables and a large box to show where the dance floor would be located. Around the circles she scribbled, in tiny letters, the names of the people who would sit there. Right now she was facing quite the dilemma: she had filled the majority of the tables and was working on her own. She had the names revolving around the circle, _Cosette, Marius, Father, M. Gillenormand _(Marius' grandfather)_, Eponine_, but she still had room for one more person at the table. She knew who it would have to be, as this was an engagement celebration and the bride, groom, father of the bride and maid of honor were all at the table. _The best man_. She knew it was selfish, but she was _so_ looking forward to this night. She wanted it to be perfect and just be about her and Marius. With Eponine and Enjolras at the same table, the focus would turn to their discomfort, and it would be her fault for making them sit together.

She dropped the pencil and took a deep breath, searching around the room and watching everyone work. On one side of the room was Eponine, happily lost in folding napkins. On the complete opposite side was Enjolras, distractedly putting together forks and knives and glancing at Eponine often.

There was a silence about the room. It felt stuffy and muted, like a library. People were muttering quietly, but nobody seemed to want to joke around like they normally would and they almost seemed afraid to cross the barrier from quiet to normal speaking volume.

Cosette tapped the table irritably. She felt restless. She wanted to stir up some dust. She felt badly that she was forcing all her friends to do such boring work indoors on such a lovely day. She stood up abruptly.

Everyone turned soundlessly to look at her, almost warily. The usual barkeep that they were all on a first name basis with wore a content face as he cleaned glasses and stacked them neatly. He raised his kind, old eyes when he noticed that Cosette had gotten up and was approaching him.

"Bernard, may I open some windows in here?" She smiled sweetly, the signature Cosette smile that the devil himself couldn't refuse.

"Yes, you may." He said, smiling back at her.

Cosette yanked open all four windows, as though she didn't want to waste one more moment in the stuffiness of the room. The cool breeze immediately began to flow through, and suddenly it was as though everyone had come alive.

"Why don't we prop open this door while we're at it?" Bernard suggested, creaking open the door to allow even more air to blow in.

Cosette smiled, satisfied. Her friends began to speak above a whisper, commenting on the loveliness of the day, how they were looking forward to the ball.

As everyone laughed, chatted and worked, Cosette took a break from the seating chart and danced about the room, leaning on people's chairs to take a look at their work. She paused at Marius' chair and ran her fingers through his curly hair, kissing him happily on the top of his head.

"What's gotten into you?" he looked up at her curiously, lovingly.

She bit her lip and sighed. "The weather, I suppose." She was very happy, relaxed. Much more so than she had been since she'd heard that there was going to be such an engagement party as this. She even felt the need to have fun. Her urge to stir up some dust was not quite satiated. She smirked down at Marius for a moment and then cleared her throat nonchalantly.

"Eponine," she called across the room. "Would you mind doing the centerpieces? We really ought to get started on those." Cosette danced over to her pile of boxes and carefully picked one up, bringing it over to an empty table. Eponine joined her.

Cosette began to unload the box. "Okay, here's what I want for the centerpieces: We're going to tie a little pink ribbon around each of these dishes. Then they're going to be filled with water and we'll put in little flowers and one candle to float on the water. Each centerpiece is going to be placed on a little round piece of blue lace. Your job is to tie the ribbons, cut the lace into nice and even round pieces a little larger than the dish, and make sure every dish has a piece of lace and a candle. Obviously we'll do the flowers and water later. Okay?" She smiled widely, innocently, as Eponine nodded, trying to take in all the information she'd just been given. Then, almost as if it was a random afterthought, Cosette added. "You know what? You're probably going to need some help with all that…" She tapped her finger to her lip, looking around the room. "Enjolras, come help Eponine."

Enjolras looked up cautiously, a small apologetic smile touching his lips. A few people audibly snickered.

"Cosette…" Marius raised his eyebrows at his fiancée in warning.

"What?" She answered, all innocence and charm.

"That," Marius looked over at Eponine, who had frozen in her spot, shoulders tensed and face red as a ripe tomato. The sight of her made him laugh and he shook his head. "…sounds like a great idea."

Eponine shook her head, trying to compose herself. She shrugged, noncommittal.

Enjolras, reluctant and not wanting to partake in a game at his and Eponine's expense, shook his head and cleared his throat. "Perhaps somebody with a steadier hand should help with that…" He then noticed Eponine's red face and was laughing in spite of himself. He paused for a moment, deciding something. Then he shrugged. "Sure, I'll help her. Anything for my Eponine." He grinned.

Cosette bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Eponine got, if even possible, redder.

Eponine smiled stiffly, trying to prove that the arrangement didn't bother her. "Thank you, Enjolras, that's very kind of you." Gaining confidence, she added, "You're a good _friend_."

Enjolras just smiled at her sweetly, unbothered.

"I _cannot_ believe you did that to me, Cosette! You are simply unbelievable. You're my friend, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Walking home after the long afternoon of crafts and discomfort, Eponine felt her anger surge through her body. Not an anger at Cosette, but just a general anger that she felt need to pin on somebody. For this she chose Cosette.

"Alright, Eponine, perhaps it was a bit cruel of me to do it, but…" she paused, smirking apologetically. "You're such an easy target." Eponine's face filled with outrage. "Wait, wait, now don't get mad at that. I'm sorry, but it's true. You can't even be near him without getting all red-faced and nervous. It's rather funny." When Eponine gave her a look of contempt, Cosette added, "But you're right. We shouldn't tease you for that. I was very wrong to have put you in that position. I'm extremely sorry."

Eponine, despite her best efforts, couldn't stay mad at Cosette for very long, especially with Cosette giving her an honestly apologetic look as she was at this moment. Eponine sigh-laughed. "What's gotten into you today? You're so…unlike yourself."

Cosette giggled. "I don't know. There's just something in the air that makes me feel free. Makes me feel like something big is on the horizon."

Marius, who had been walking with them and had remained silent, idly listening to their conversation, chimed in. "Our wedding, perhaps?"

Cosette smirked, then answered with a softer smile. "Something bigger."

Marius shook his head, sighing. They had reached Cosette's home. "Here we are, my love."

Eponine averted her eyes as Marius and Cosette shared a kiss.

"Marius, you'll walk Eponine home, yes? I don't like the thought of her roaming these streets alone." Cosette asked worriedly.

Eponine rolled her eyes, but Marius nodded. "I shall protect Mademoiselle Eponine as she journeys home." He smiled. Eponine groaned.

"And you be careful, too." Cosette warned.

"Yes, Madame." He winked.

As they walked, Eponine thought back on the day's events, bringing her hands up to her cheeks to feel if they'd cooled yet.

"Eponine, what are you going to do about Enjolras?" Marius asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Eponine…" Marius sighed impatiently. She raised her eyebrows at him, not giving in. "You know exactly what I mean. What are you, Eponine, going to do about Enjolras?"

She was quiet for a long time. "Nothing. Nothing, Marius. I'm not going to do a damn thing, because there's nothing to be done." she said fiercely.

"Do you love him?"

"How could I love him?! We've been friends for only a couple of months, we haven't ever been romantically involved so how could I possibly have grown to love him?"

"Well that's not what I asked now, is it? I didn't ask _how_ could you love him, I asked if you do. Two very different questions because most of the time the latter is extremely easy to answer and the former simply impossible. So if you're keeping yourself up at night asking yourself the impossible one because the easy answer confuses you, don't bother because you'll never know. All you'll know is that you do, and _you do_, don't you?" He looked right at her, an angry, wild look in his eyes.

"Marius, that's not—"

"I don't care! I don't care what it is or isn't I just need to know! Do you love him or not?" Marius stopped in his tracks. He was furious, practically spitting.

"Why are you getting angry at me?!"

"_Because he loves you more than life itself_. Enjolras is my best friend, and I have never seen him more obviously and deeply in love with _anything_. 'I will never love anyone more than my country, Patria is my one true love,' all that stuff he used to say about 'country first.' It's not true anymore! And that truly shocks him. It scares him even. Open your eyes! The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. He is the most private person I know but it is very obvious that he is _crazy about you_."

Eponine said nothing, not moving, not blinking. Barely even breathing.

He quieted himself and spoke in a softer tone. "So that's why. That's why I'm angry at you. Because he is my best friend, and he's a great man. He deserves love more than anyone in this cruel world. And if you don't love him back…that is the most unjust thing I will ever bear witness to." Marius sighed, looking at her sadly.

They were in the street in front of the Thenardier's inn. Noise from inside leaked out into the street. Loud talking, laughter and the clinking of mugs could be heard. Marius and Eponine stood there in silence for a long while, soaking in the cool air of the evening, letting the sounds of joviality wash over them. Finally, Marius gestured to the door to the inn, the signal that Eponine should go inside and let him leave.

She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She settled for a half-hearted wave. Marius stood for a moment, watching her, waiting for something. When she gave him nothing but a weak smile, he shook his head, done, and marched off sullenly into the night.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hey y'all. So I've been in a writing mood lately, which is good for us all I suppose._

_So the masquerade balls coming up soon. So until then, I'm just going to torture everyone with the same general formula: Funny jokes at Eponine and Enjolras' expense, something serious, end chapter. Sound good? Alright._

_I tease. Umm..not much for me to say about this chapter. It's rather long, and I'm not sure I like it, but I'm also too lazy to actually have a specific plan for what I want to write and actually fix things to make them better. Meh, it's fanfiction. Whatevs. Drop me a line. Deuces. _

_(Sorry for sounding like a stoner douche in this author note. I'm actually quite lovely when you get to know me.) ;) _


	16. One day, down the road a piece

The day had finally arrived.

Eponine woke early with the sun newly-risen over the horizon. She lay in her bed for a short while, contemplating how she was to survive this day. Over the past few days, ever since her tiff with Marius, she'd been seeing Enjolras everywhere, their meetings becoming increasingly awkward each time.

It was almost as though somebody was putting them together out of cruelness. She'd go to the market for potatoes; there he was. She'd stop by Marius' home to check up on Gavroche (under the palpable scowl of Marius, who was still angry with her); Enjolras would be there. She couldn't avoid him, and she couldn't ignore him. She was forced to make small talk with him until they reached a moment when she could politely excuse herself. What made it more unbearable was the things she now noticed that she hadn't before. Marius was right. There was a sadness behind his eyes, without the usual warmth. There was a longing in the way he made conversation with her. Something he wished to say that he couldn't bring himself to.

Now, after all of that, she would have to face him, not only to make polite small talk, but to be friendly with as they both party about in those dreaded masquerade outfits.

She sighed at her reflection, pale and sad, with lines forming across her forehead. She looked ten years older than she was. As she brushed her hair and knotted it into a respectable plait, she mentally mapped out her day. She'd help her parents with the chores, then perhaps pick up some necessities they were running low on from the grocer, and basically try to stay as far away as possible from Rue Plumet, where Cosette lived.

Although Eponine hated herself for it, and if anyone asked she would've denied it, she was avoiding Cosette for as long into the afternoon as she could. She knew the girl would be crazy with stress this morning well into the afternoon. She had been told to go to the girl's house "the moment she awoke" but at present Eponine knew there was no chance of that happening.

Enjolras was late. He was supposed to have been at Marius' place twenty minutes ago, but he had been unable to find his suit, and his instructions per Cosette had been to bring his evening attire with him so he could spend the afternoon helping set up and then quickly get ready with Marius and head over to the hall together.

As he was walking he spotted a girl perusing a fruit stand who, from the back and at first glance, closely resembled Eponine. His heart sped up nervously for a moment, but glancing at her again he saw that she had lighter hair and was slightly shorter than the Eponine his heart was thumping for. The girl turned around and happened to notice him staring. She blushed and waved delicately.

Enjolras laughed embarrassedly. "I'm very sorry mademoiselle, I don't mean to stare, you just happen to resemble a…friend of mine." He smiled, noting that she even had the same color eyes of the women he'd mistaken her for: Blue, yet not as deep or intelligent as the ones he so enjoyed gazing into.

"That haunted look in your eyes tells me she is more than a friend, monsieur." The girl giggled politely. She spoke with a thick accent, one not common for most native Parisians.

He laughed, not willing to speak anymore on the subject. "You aren't from Paris, are you? I can't place your accent."

"Not until recently. I reside out in the country, but I'll actually be moving here permanently in a few weeks. I'm here visiting family currently."

He nodded, interested. Just as he was about to respond, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A familiar figure rushing past with its head down.

"Eponine?" The figure stopped dead, caught.

"Bonjour, Enjolras!" Eponine smiled a huge smile, yet it did not reach her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm well. I see that you're fulfilling your maid of honor duties," he said teasingly.

"Yes, well…you know how she can be in times like this…" she trailed off, unable to defend herself.

"Well you certainly are skilled at not being there just when people may need you most." He said coolly. He inwardly chided himself for being so directly cutting, but the fact that she wasn't helping her friend when she had asked for help irritated him. It felt good to say so.

Eponine, in the presence of a stranger, said nothing in retort, but simply grimaced guiltily. "I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Ah, this is…" he turned to the girl. She obliged.

"I'm Sophie. It's very nice to meet you, Eponine is it? And funnily enough, I don't believe I got your name." She smiled amiably.

"Enjolras. Nice to meet your acquaintance, Sophie. Eponine and I have somewhere to be, but I do hope we'll be seeing each other again."

"Yes, Enjolras," the girl beamed up at him. She blinked very quickly and cleared her throat, looking down, and then back up at him, her smiled a little more contained. "I would very much enjoy that."

Eponine couldn't really focus on the task Cosette had put her to. She was too busy thinking over the encounter she had just had with Enjolras and that Sophie girl. What a stupid name. What kind of name is Sophie? That's a whore's name if she'd ever heard one.

The look she gave Enjolras, how she was absolutely delighted at the thought of seeing him again. The way Eponine's stomach had clenched unpleasantly when she said "I would very much enjoy that."

_What do you care?_ I don't care.

Or did she?

_No. Yes. Maybe. NO. Absolutely not._

She looked over at Enjolras, who was un-stacking plates around tables with Marius. They were laughing about something. He looked relaxed and content, unbothered, but every once in a while he looked up and glanced at Eponine. He caught her looking. Her first reaction was to look away, but she turned back. He smiled at her. She hesitated, then smiled back shyly.

He smirked at her wariness, then waved her over. She looked over at Cosette, who was completely wrapped up in fixing the napkins Eponine had supposedly folded wrong. She bit her lip and jogged over quietly.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"No," she threw a look over her shoulder at Cosette. "Apparently I ruin everything." She smirked at him.

"Ah, of course." He gazed at her for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably. "Eponine, I'm sorry about snapping at you today." He looked at her seriously.

She raised her eyebrows playfully. "And?"

He sighed, laughing. "And for dragging you here where you were forced to fold napkins."

"I guess I forgive you."

He smiled. "Good."

There was an awkward pause. She could see over his shoulder Marius glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. He had a satisfied smile on his face. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"So who was that Sophie girl you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just happened to start up a conversation with her on my way over here." He looked at her a little too innocently.

"She's very nice." He nodded. "And pretty," she added nonchalantly, watching him closely for a reaction.

His eyebrows drew inward. "Yes, I suppose."

She was unsatisfied with this answer. It didn't tell her anything. Although why she wanted to know anything was a mystery to even her.

"Eponine! Please come here!" Cosette's voice had a very annoyed edge to it, and the last thing Eponine wanted to do was go back over and face it.

"Coming!" She called back without turning around. "Well," she said to Enjolras. "My lady beckons." She sighed, closing her eyes with a "kill me now" expression on her face.

"Good luck."

She scoffed and turned to head back. "Right."

"Hey, Eponine," she turned around, eyebrows raised. "Save a dance for me tonight, yeah?"

Somewhere in her brain a voice was screaming "No! Don't let yourself get dragged into a messy affair such as this again!" but with his irresistible, inviting smile and the growing, excited feeling that something great was going to happen tonight, she couldn't even hear that voice over the sound of her own, answering confidently with a pleased smile, "Yeah."

_A little ways down the road…_

_Marius and Enjolras, curiously well-dressed , stood in front of a large mirror, meticulously adjusting their clothing. Every minute or so Marius would pull a watch out of his pocket, stare at it for a moment and then put it back, only to forget the time a second later._

_Enjolras smirked at him calmly. "Don't worry, you've got the easy job."_

_Marius let out a rush of air that almost resembled a laugh, his face ghostly pale and an apologetic smile on his face. "You're oddly serene at the moment. You almost look happy." Marius raised an eyebrow teasingly. _

_He held his hands out in a very sanguine gesture, as though it were obvious. "I'm here with a very beautiful date."_

_Marius rolled his eyes, grinning widely. _

"_How do I look?"_

_Marius surveyed his friend, moving forward and reaching to the man's necktie._

"_May I?" He asked, pausing._

_Enjolras nodded in assent. Marius fixed the cravat so that it laid neatly against the middle of Enjolras' chest. Then he stepped back and looked his friend over one last time. "You look quite handsome, my friend."_

"_You're making me blush."_

_Their laughter was interrupted by a light tapping at the door. It creaked open to reveal a young brunette girl who was one of their dearest friends. Her dress looked beautiful on her. Her cheeks were big and rosy with a smile. Her blue eyes shone. _

_The three close friends all exchanged nervous, excited looks, full of the happiness of what was to come. _

"_You both look very nice. Enjolras, you are positively stunning." The girl gave him a friendly, relaxed smile. _

_He thanked her with a toothy grin. "What do you need?"_

_Suddenly she remembered her task. "Oh yes! The bride needs some help and sent me here for it." _

_Both men nodded and moved toward the door. At the door, the girl put her hand up in front of Enjolras, shaking her head._

"You_ can't go. We all know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding day."_

_Author's note:_

_How many chapter's does it take to get to the masquerade ball? The world will never know.  
>Just kidding! It'll be here next time!<em>

_Oh, and did anyone get my How I Met Your Mother reference?_


	17. And the song was exciting

"Cosette, I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, Eponine, don't you even start with me. I picked this dress out just for you and you will wear and you will be happy about it."

Eponine wasn't going to argue with the scowl directed straight at her. If the events of the day had made anything clear, it was that that scowl could make anyone do anything.

_God help Marius._ Eponine thought, not entirely joking.

Besides, they were going to be late if Eponine wasted any more time quarreling about her chosen attire for this evening. She slipped into the dress quickly and allowed Cosette to lace up her back as she combed through her tangled hair and pinned it up against her head. She reached for the rouge sitting on Cosette's vanity.

"You're kidding with me, right?' Cosette asked, aghast.

Eponine paused, unsure. "What?"

"Absolutely not." Eponine didn't have time to ask what was wrong. Cosette swept out of the room in only her dressing gown. When she returned a few quick seconds later she carried a curling iron that she had just taken off the fire.

"Oh Cosette, honestly…Do you really think you're going to be able to make my hair do _that_?" Eponine sounded more frightened than skeptical.

"Sit still, I don't want to burn your head." Cosette reached for a lock of Eponine's hair.

"Cosette, we haven't got time!"

Cosette looked over at the clock. "Eponine, you're being ridiculous, we have plenty of time. Please Eponine?" For the first time all day, Cosette returned to her normal, innocent self. "I've really been looking forward to this. I want to make you look beautiful. Not that you already aren't beautiful, of course, but I want to make you up for this party. Oh, please!"

Eponine huffed in reluctant agreement. Cosette clapped her hands together in glee.

"And of course, you'll have to be looking absolutely dashing when you have your dance with Monsieur Enjolras." Cosette smirked.

Eponine regretted mentioning that to Cosette. "That's…not a big deal."

"Oh Eponine, please, please be cordial to him this evening. Get along, smile, even flirt a little if you're feeling up for it!"

Eponine smiled scandalously and lightly hit Cosette on the shoulder. "I will do nothing of the sort!"

"Yes, yes, now sit still, I have to get your hair done before the iron cools."

After a long time of curling and pinning and rouging and powdering, Eponine was ready to go to the ball. Cosette was just finishing up on her own makeup while Eponine fidgeted nervously on Cosette's bed, and then they were set to leave with Monsieur Fauchelevent.

Cosette turned from the mirror and Eponine gasped. "Cosette, you look absolutely spectacular. No wonder Marius wants to marry you." She smiled, wide and genuine.

Cosette curtsied modestly. "I could say the same to you. You are a new woman. A phoenix risen from the ashes!" Cosette joked. Eponine rolled her eyes good-humoredly.

"I'm sure I look positively despicable."

Cosette knit her delicate eyebrows. "You mean you haven't taken a look at yourself?"

Eponine grumbled. "Cosette, we have to go…" she started off but Cosette quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Come, we have a full length mirror in the parlor." She dragged Eponine behind her.

Once they reached the parlor, Cosette shoved the girl in front of the mirror. "Now take a look at yourself, for goodness sake."

Eponine rolled her eyes before turning to her reflection. There was an instantaneous reaction. First she questioned who was this stranger staring back at her. Then she gasped, shocked that that could actually be her.

Cosette watched her with a small, satisfied smile. Eponine released a silent puff of air, amazed. She smiled a little bit. "I look rather nice."

Her hair was done in perfect, glistening curls that had been pinned up, with a few falling to frame her face softly. Her cheeks looked flushed and healthy, her eyes wider and sparkling. Her lips were a deep red, contrasting beautifully with her perfect, smooth, pale skin.

Her dress was a color combination of dusty rose and pearl, and it was absolutely divine. It drew in tightly at her corset (a very _flattering_ arrangement, Eponine thought) and billowed out in a wide skirt, sweeping elegantly and moving and swishing with every spin she made. She ran her hands slowly down the length of her sides, moving them back up to feel her exposed collarbone, the silky sleeves perched atop her delicate shoulders. She'd never felt more beautiful.

She couldn't wait for the rest of the world to see her feeling this beautiful. "Hurry, Cosette! Let's get to the party!" She felt a big grin cross her face, welcoming it, knowing that it simply added to her beauty.

Cosette's father had arranged for a carriage to take them all to the hall where the ball was being held. As they neared it, Cosette handed Eponine her mask. It was the color of her dress, with glitter and feathers glued to it. Cosette helped her put hers on, and Eponine returned the favor.

"Now remember, masks come off at midnight, no earlier. And don't tell anyone your identity either! The air of mystery is crucial to a masquerade ball," Cosette instructed.

"Isn't it rather rude to eat dinner with a mask on?"

"Dinner is served at midnight, it said so on the invitation so the guests would know to eat before they arrive. Didn't you read your invitation?"

Eponine didn't want to admit that she hadn't, so she simply said "Oh, right," while trying to keep thoughts of hunger from her mind.

The carriage slowed to a stop. Cosette reached for Eponine's hand, squeezing it and smiling excitedly. Eponine's heart leapt and her stomach danced in nervous anticipation. "This is it!"

At any sort of social gathering there is always that definitive moment when the most beautiful and envied girl makes her entrance under the strict watch of all the previously arrived partygoers. In this case, it was two girls, who didn't even have to show the faces under their masks for everyone attending to recognize that they were the beauties of that evening. Fittingly, one of them was the bride-to-be and the other her maid of honor.

Cosette, escorted on her father's arm, smiled gratefully at the guests who had already arrived. Ordinarily, she would have been there first to greet them all as they came, but she had delegated that task unto Marius so that she had more time to get ready. And it's a good thing she did take that extra care in getting ready; she looked absolutely breathtaking in her yellow gown.

The moment Eponine stepped through the doors, most the room was excitedly whispering and asking who this beautiful stranger was hiding behind that mysterious mask. One person in the room, however, would recognize her anywhere.

Enjolras was floored the moment he laid eyes on Eponine. He saw her and felt a sort of excitement in his stomach, a thrill that went straight through his heart, so powerful it could have knocked him down. He had always thought her to be very naturally good-looking, but tonight she was almost angelic in her beauty; she glowed with loveliness. His jaw dropped and his eyes held onto her in an almost trance-like state.

Combeferre, who he had been talking to, paused in his speech and turned to see what Enjolras was staring at. "Ah," he said, understanding.

Enjolras was shaken from his stupor. He caught the knowing expression on Combeferre's face. "Oh, stop it."

"This is a party, Enjolras. Allow yourself to have a little bit of fun."

Enjolras simply smirked, excusing himself to go greet the ladies, who were talking with Marius.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles," he bowed and took Cosette's gloved hand, kissing it gently.

"Nice to meet you, monsieur," Cosette smiled, bowing her head politely.

Eponine looked at her, confused. Cosette shot her a look back, to which Eponine rolled her eyes.

Enjolras took Eponine's hand, very carefully pressing it into his own, keeping his eyes on hers as he kissed the top of it.

Eponine bit her lip. "Monsieur," She, too, bowed her head in greeting.

Marius smirked in satisfaction at the pleased blush that arose on Eponine's cheeks. He turned to Cosette. "My dear fiancé, would you care to accompany me to the dance floor?"

Cosette took Marius' arm happily. "Why, certainly," she said, and they both made their way to the mob of swaying and twirling guests.

"They are, quite literally, the perfect couple," Eponine mused, smiling with content at her two friends.

Enjolras frowned as though he was confused. "Who?"

Eponine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, let's play _that_ game then."

Enjolras grinned at her. "It's funny—I think I recall you owing me a dance sometime tonight." He cocked an eyebrow.

Eponine's heart dropped and she suddenly felt flustered. She had, in fact, promised to dance with him, but now that the moment had come, she felt so nervous and unable to move. How could he, who was supposedly _so infatuated _with her, be staring back at her in the face of this moment with such ease, such confidence?

"Yes…that is true…" she chuckled, buying time. "Although…I just remembered, Cosette forgot something. I'd better go tell her, and then later we'll have that dance." She smiled widely but so unconvincingly before stumbling off.

"Cosette, Cosette…" Eponine felt awkward, cutting into the couple's dance for, really, no good reason at all.

Cosette turned to her. "What, Eponine?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute. It's…urgent."

Marius released Cosette from his arms. She looked back at him as she followed Eponine off the dance floor. "That's code for 'it's not urgent at all.'"

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what? Have a good time? Enjoy yourself?" Cosette crossed her arms.

Eponine sighed exasperatedly. "No, I just…I promised Enjolras that dance but—"

"Eponine! I will not let you go back on your word. You are going to let go of your inhibitions and do something you actually want to do for once. You promised him and I'm sure he's been looking forward to it almost as much as you have."

"I was. But now, in the moment, I just got…scared, I guess," she mumbled.

"Sometimes we fear the things we want most. But we mustn't let fear keep us from doing the things we want."

"That's quite a pearl of wisdom." Eponine said cynically.

"Now Eponine, please be good, for me? I want to enjoy this party, but even more, I want you to enjoy this party. You never let yourself enjoy anything."

Eponine huffed, wanting to protest. Cosette stopped her.

"Alright, come with me." Cosette swept off, leaving Eponine to do nothing but follow her.

"Here, have a drink." Cosette held up a little flute for Eponine.

"What, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I said have one, not twenty. Eponine, I don't care how you do it but just…loosen up." Cosette was losing her patience with the girl, and Eponine recognized that. Not wanting to upset the bride-to-be, Eponine quickly took the glass from Cosette's hand and downed it in a few gulps.

"There. Happy?"

"Not exactly the most lady-like way to go about it, but I like your enthusiasm." Cosette said with raised eyebrows. "Now go!" She gave Eponine a gentle nudge and then ran off to rejoin her dance partner.

"All taken care of?" Enjolras asked when Eponine returned.

"Yes," she answered stiffly.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Mhmm."

Enjolras laughed through his nose. "Well, shall we?" He offered her his hand, which she nervously took, holding on very lightly.

Walking to the dance floor, Eponine saw everything in slow motion. She saw everyone turn slowly and move out of their way, watching the pair take their place.

_This isn't a big deal. Calm down, Eponine._ She tried to ease her racing heart, but she couldn't. Feebly, she put her hands up for him to place.

_Oh God, I've forgotten. I'm a terrible dancer._

He choked down a laugh as he guided her left hand onto his shoulder and took hold of her right. Finally he reached around and placed his hand on her back, pulling her a mere inch closer to him, but close enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Wait!" She hesitated. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm an awful dancer…"

He smiled. "Just let me lead."

She had no time to protest, as he was already off, sweeping her across the floor. At first, she found herself tripping over her feet every few steps, but after a little while she started to get into it and made less mistakes. She even found that she got over the initial awkwardness and was able to enjoy herself a bit. They swayed at an easy pace for some time, not speaking, but smiling delightedly at each other every few seconds.

The band had begun playing a fast number, which meant that to keep up with the rhythm they'd have to dance faster. They'd both been dancing for a bit by now, so they were a little tired and their moves had gotten a little messy. Enjolras would spin her too swiftly and she'd return to him clumsily, stumbling into his body, laughing as she went.

The whole party had begun to notice the joyous pair who lit up the dance floor with their laughter and fun, albeit slightly graceless, dance moves. The band caught on too, and began playing their song faster and faster as Eponine and Enjolras hurried to keep up, with a clapping crowd forming around them.

Eponine was absolutely delirious with joy, twirling and hopping to the music and clinging to Enjolras for balance. She could hear the whoops of encouragement from their audience, the clapping ringing in her ears like merry bells. She couldn't stop laughing.

Unfortunately, her inability to control her laughter hindered her steadiness, and she kept tripping and getting her legs all tangled up. As the song was nearing its end, Enjolras spun her out one last time, and as she came in she failed to catch herself firmly on the stiff heels Cosette had made her wear, and instead ended up trying to catch her balance on the edge of her foot, which slipped from under her until she felt a _crack_ at her ankle. She fell forward, her eyes widening in fear and her arms bracing to catch herself. The crowd collectively gasped. Luckily, Enjolras was able to grab her arms and stop her before she completely hit the ground, which would have been too embarrassing to recover from, but the damage to her foot had already been done. She let out a loud "Agh!" in pain as Enjolras pulled her back up and leaned her body against his.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, nervously, searching her eyes for pain.

Inexplicably, Eponine began laughing. It started as a chuckle, but before she could help it, it became a loud and unrelenting cackle.

In between sucking in breaths of air, she was able to spit out laughingly, "I'm fine! I'm good!"

A few of the onlookers had their hands over their hearts, sure that she had hurt herself so badly she was going mad. Others laughed with her. Many came up and crowded around her, questioning her fervently.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh no! I hope you didn't sprain it!"

"Would you like me to get you a bandage?"

She waved them all away, still grinning from ear-to-ear. Enjolras pulled her arm around his broad shoulders, supporting her weight.

"Come, I'll check that ankle for you," He offered, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her along.

A few people patted him on the back, saying that he was a true gentleman and a hero. Some of the rowdier guests had started applauding him. Someone in the crowd whistled suggestively. Enjolras turned in the direction of the whistle just in time to see Cosette smacking Marius on the arm.

Enjolras took Eponine down a quiet hallway and found a pair of French doors that led into some sort of lounge that had a bar in the back of it.

"Here, come sit here so I can have a look at that ankle." He led Eponine to the bar, helping to hoist her up onto it.

Eponine pulled off her mask. When she did so, Enjolras feigned shock. "Eponine?" He stared into her face, bemused. "I had no idea!"

Eponine giggled. "Just look at my ankle, Enjolras."

He pulled of his own mask to see better. Carefully, he lifted the bottom of her dress just a fraction so he could see the ankle in question.

"Which one is it?"

"The right one."

He pulled her delicate shoe from her foot carefully, not wanted to perturb the ankle. He then took it in his hands, poking around a little bit to see where it hurt, muttering in thought as he went.

"Does this feel alright?"

"Yes."

"How about now?" He twisted the foot back and forth, very carefully. She grimaced slightly when he hit a certain spot.

"There, it hurts there."

"Okay." He wanted to make sure it was just her ankle and no other part of her leg that she hurt. Very carefully and very slowly, he moved his hand a little bit up to her calf, poking it and twisting it a bit.

"Does this feel alright?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. When she did, it came out uneven, almost nervously. "Yes."

He removed his hand from her leg and stood up quickly, feeling a bit woozy. "I'll get you a bandage. Wait right here."

He was back not minutes later after having found Cosette, who'd already gotten a bandage and had been looking for them.

Again, he lifted up her skirt a tiny bit, just enough to see her ankle. He took it gently and began to wrap the bandage around it, applying enough pressure to hopefully keep down the swelling.

"Eponine, I hate to tell you this, but I think you may be done dancing for the evening."

She smiled sadly. "That's alright. I was having fun, but I think I've used all my energy anyways," she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

He grinned at her. "You are an exceptional dancer, if I may say so."

She chuckled. "I surprised even myself." She began inching her way to the edge of the bar, trying to hop down.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked up at him challengingly. "Don't worry, I can do this myself."

"Eponine, you won't be doing yourself any favors by landing on that foot and hurting it all over again," he warned.

But Eponine was independent, and didn't like receiving help from others. So naturally, she had to prove Enjolras wrong. She moved closer to the edge, looking down, assessing the length of the jump. She sat there for a moment, thinking it over, realizing it was too long of a fall for her ankle. She looked up at Enjolras, not wanting to admit defeat.

He smirked at her. "That's what I thought." He moved to her.

"Hey, if you want to help me down, I'm not stopping you. But I could easily get down myself." She rolled her eyes.

He nodded sarcastically. "Oh, of course." He reached for her waist, pulling her off the table and carefully placing her on the ground.

"See? I could have done that." She smiled teasingly, but her playfulness was quieted suddenly as she met his eyes. She gasped silently, not releasing her grip from his strong arms, which she'd held onto for support. His hands lingered on her waist, and her back was pressed into the edge of the bar. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, gazing at each other for no reason, but feeling stuck in that position.

Enjolras' brain had gone fuzzy. He couldn't remember where he was, why he was there. He didn't know what day it was or even what year. He remembered that Eponine wanted to be a writer someday, that her father called her Epona and that she had these great big blue eyes that were so full of intelligence. Eyes that, when he looked into them, he felt complete. Whole. He felt that he knew exactly what his purpose was, why he was alive, what he was supposed to do and where he was supposed to be. Those eyes enveloped him. He could look into them for hours, waiting for them to look right back at his. When they did, he couldn't focus on anything else. It didn't matter that his revolution was failing and that people were poor and treated unfairly and that people died every day for no reason. People fell in love. Despite everything, people fall in love.

Those blue eyes looked right into his now, and he was lost. If he wanted to say something, he couldn't. If he needed to move for some urgent reason, he wouldn't. He stood, stock-still, holding onto her and gazing into her shining eyes.

Eponine blinked once, dazed, shaking her head slightly, trying to get out of the trance, but unable to. One of her hands moved up to his face, holding his cheek.

"Enjolras." She whispered, almost silent but loud enough for him to hear in the quiet room.

"What?" He barely moved his lips when he answered her, his eyes still intently on hers.

"Enjolras." She said again, still whispering, not moving her hand from his face.

"What?" His heart was thumping, very hard and deep, but extremely slow and rhythmic, like music. He could hear it in his ears.

She moved her other hand up to his face, lightly grasping his jaw in her hands, her fingers warm and thudding with her heartbeat, her soft body now much closer to his. She tried to form his name again, but couldn't get it out. "Enj…Enjol…"

Without hesitation, he lowered his head, gently but with great need pressing his lips to hers. He had expected to feel release when their lips finally touched, but instead it fueled his hunger. He pulled her in even closer into him, locking his arms around her waist and holding his palm against her back, lightly clutching at it, crushing her body into his. He kissed her more firmly now, feeling his heart drum against his chest in time with hers, the world around them spinning.

She was just as passionate. Her hands found their way into his hair, entwining her fingers in it. She melted into him, electricity shooting through her body when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. The moment felt at once as though it had gone on forever and as though it hadn't lasted more than a second. When he pulled his lips from her, her eyes remained closed, her head was still tilted up and her fingers stayed tangled in his hair.

When she finally opened her eyes, his were staring right into them. His breathing was heavy but controlled. There seemed to be a fog around them that was taking its time clearing. In the meantime, they stayed as they were, holding onto each other. Enjolras brought one hand up to the back of her head and stroked her hair, letting his fingers find her neck and gently rubbing it.

When they both seemed to come out of their trance, they stood for a moment, eyes wide in awe. Enjolras slowly leaned in and tenderly placed a kiss on Eponine's forehead, just above her eyebrow. As he did so, Eponine let out a soft sigh, clutching the back of his head.

Enjolras finally broke the silence. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

Eponine looked into his eyes, those eyes that held so much love for her in them. In that moment, she didn't feel scared; she felt safe. She felt _right_.

And that scared her.

**_Author's Note:_**

_IKR?! Hahaha, I'll try to be less of an asshole with these updates, I really will! You guys have all been so great and SO patient (against your will, I know) and it's been a real pleasure reading all your encouraging notes and...I just wish I could hug each and every one of you! _

_So, the Les Mis movie's coming out soon! I'm suuuuper excited for it! And Aaron Tveit…..GAHHH. I mean, I already have a certain actor in mind that I base my Enjolras after (I won't spoil it though, because I think you all should get to picture Enjolras however you like, and I don't want to ruin that for you guys…I know, I'm such a nice person…), but after seeing that movie I may have to change my perspective, because Aaron Tveit is just perfection in a jar! Hehe. Anyway, let me know how you like this update (not gonna lie, I'm kind of diggin' the end myself..) and I'll try to squeeze another one in very soon. And don't worry: the Ball is far from over._

_Oh, and also happy late late 18__th__ birthday to Apathyisdeath! I hope you did lots of awesome 18-year-old things like buying lottery tickets and going to jury duty! ;) _


	18. A pigment of the imagination

Eponine and Enjolras still clung to each other, but with less blind passion than they had moments before. Reality re-entered the room, bringing with it a wariness, an awkwardness. They both giggled nervously, not breaking eye contact.

"That was…unexpected." Eponine chuckled.

"But long overdue." said Enjolras.

Eponine smiled shyly, bowing her head as she slowly untangled herself from him. "Yes, indeed."

"Eponine, I…" Enjolras began, but not knowing how to even begin this conversation. It was one he'd practiced in his head many different times, but hadn't until now had the opportunity to put it to use.

She raised her eyebrows at him, her face warm and open. He took that as a good sign and continued.

"Eponine…" Enjolras was no newcomer to rousing, emotive speeches. He was known for being able to inspire a crowd of revolutionaries to stand up against the much larger and more well-equipped National Guard. But after having just touched the lips of the one person he'd ever truly loved, he was having trouble forming multiple thoughts at a time, so the eloquent speech he'd wanted to give came out in a jumble of three simple words. "Be with me."

Eponine blinked. "What?"

"Be with me. We could do it. We could be together, we could have a life together. We could find happiness in this hopeless world." His voice was urgent, almost desperate.

Eponine shook her head, chuckling quietly. "Enjolras, you and I are from very different backgrounds. Society would never allow you to marry a thief's daughter."

"I do not care what society will allow me to do, I am not bound by their laws. I do what I want, and I want to be with you." He said it so simply. _I want to be with you_.

For one short moment, a look of pure joy spread across Eponine's beautiful features, and she looked back at him with trust and love when she said, "I want to be with you." Quickly though, that joy was gone, replaced by worry and stress. "But…it's impossible. There's so much that says it wouldn't work."

Enjolras gave her a look of complete patience as he shook his head. "We only need one thing to say that it would work," He stepped toward her, staring into her eyes intently. He reached his hand to her face and rested it against her cheek. She did not move, but stared back. "Do you love me?"

There it was. The question floated between them in the air, waiting to be answered, raising its eyebrows expectantly.

"I…" she hesitated.

"Eponine!" They both jumped back and searched for the source of the voice. It was coming from down the hall. "Eponine, where are you?!" Cosette was coming.

Eponine looked towards the door, then back at Enjolras. "I have to go." She paused, seeming to want to say something. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder for a moment, at a loss, before turning and sweeping out of the room.

Enjolras stood in silence for several moments, watching the exact spot at the door where Eponine had disappeared.

"You always did have a way with the ladies."

Enjolras jumped, turning quickly to see who it was behind him that had spoken. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. There, at the bar, sat Grantaire.

"Wh—"

"Yes, you are going crazy. C'mere. Might as well enjoy it."

Enjolras walked carefully to the bar and sat down. "Are you a ghost?"

Grantaire let out a loud cackle. "Little Enjolras is seeing ghosts now. Hah! No, mon frère, I'm simply, what do they call it? A pigment of your imagination?"

Enjolras laughed at Grantaire's attempt at humor. "Sure."

"So, what just happened?" Grantaire smirked at Enjolras.

"Didn't you see? Doesn't that come with the whole _figment of my imagination _territory?"

"Oh _I_ saw, I just wanted to make sure you saw." Grantaire chuckled heartily in the way only he could, a way that Enjolras hadn't realized how much he missed.

Enjolras sighed. "I asked her if she loved me."

"And that scared her."

"I suppose so." He looked at Grantaire, waiting for him to say something. He didn't, so Enjolras continued. "I just wish…she wouldn't be so complicated. Some days I'm sure she feels the same way, other days I feel my love is hopelessly unrequited. I almost wish…I almost wish I hadn't fallen in love with her. I could be focusing on the revolution, the thousands of people who need our help. Not one girl who refuses help. Think of how much I could have done if I hadn't been fooling around with this. We could have one the war…I could have avenged you, given justice to your death…" He faltered guiltily, searching Grantaire's eyes in sorrow.

"Now, now, we'll get to the apologies and guilt later, right now, I'm here for you and Eponine. Now listen to me: She loves you. I know it. I saw it for myself. The look on her eyes. But here's the problem, Enjolras. You ask her if she loves you. She's got one heart in her that's pleading, begging, crying, thrashing, having an absolute tantrum, wishing with all its might that she says yes. But she's also got years and years of personal experience shutting her down, telling her no, telling her how unsafe the path 'yes' leads down is. Telling her that she's one heartbreak away from complete and utter defeat.

Now, I know that you're one of those people that thinks he's above all the human emotions and distractions, but you are only human. You still feel impatience, greed, all those things. That's why you asked Eponine tonight if she loves you. But she's got some things to sort out before she can give you that yes."

Enjolras was silent. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't have any rebuttal that would be efficient, he didn't want to agree, so he remained silent.

"But I hope she does sort those things out and gives you that 'yes.' I'm rooting for you two, I really am. I see the way you look at her. I saw it back when I was alive. You may think it's silly, but you loved her right from the start. _Coup de foudre_."

Enjolras smiled thoughtfully, then looked to his old friend, regret and wistfulness creeping up on him.

"Alright, I've said my piece. Now you can go into the apology speech I'm sure you've cooked up."

"Grantaire, mon meilleur ami, mon cher frère, you should not have died, and I deeply regret that you did, and I wish I could have died in your place," Enjolras said honestly. He continued, unsure of how to say what he wanted to. "And I…I have missed you every day."

Grantaire smirked, but in a gentle, pleased way.

Enjolras smirked as well. "If you're a part of my mind, didn't you already know that?"

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear out loud." They both chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'd better be going." Grantaire stood, reaching out his hand.

Enjolras took it, shaking it firmly. "Will I see you again?"

"In time, my friend." Grantaire gave him a parting smile, squeezing Enjolras' hand tightly for a short moment.

Enjolras sighed heavily, pulling himself up off the barstool and going to rejoin the party. He felt slightly embarrassed at having to face all those people after having been gone so long and having been rejected by Eponine, and he felt nearly humiliated that he'd so foolishly bared all of his feelings to her and gotten so little in return, but after all it was his best friend's engagement party and he couldn't hide out, talking to ghosts all night.

**_Author's note:_**

_Aghhh I know this is a really short one, I apologize and I will be adding more super soon, that's a promise! But I figured for now, a little bit was better than nothing. And I know also that this chapter was a little dissatisfying in the Enjolras/Eponine department (actually it was dissatisfying in a lot of departments, but let's focus on one flaw at a time) but hey, at least you got to see Grantaire again, and who doesn't love that guy?!  
>First of all:<br>OMG. WHO. SAW. LES. MIS?! Wasn't it just fabulous? Ugh, I just…can't even. And literally, when I saw Aaron Tveit onscreen for the first time, I turned to my friend and said "I thought I was prepared for this moment. I am not prepared for this moment." I was peeing myself, it was fantastic.  
>Alright, enough fangirling. I'm just here to say that I apologize for the inadequacy of this chapter, it's short and probably sucks because I didn't even proofread it (it's 2 AM…I should have gone to bed long ago, but I wanted to get this one in for you guys, so that counts for something, right?) But just thankyouthankyouthankyou guys for being such awesome readers and being so supportive and leaving me such awesome notes. I do not deserve such a great group of readers, but I'm glad to have each and every one of you! Merry Christmas (or happy holidays, I'm not here to offend ;) ) and have a FANTASTIC new year, because you guys ALL deserve it! (Also, feel free to fangirlfanboy about the Les Mis movie in the review section, because I'd love to know what you guys thought)  
>XOXO<em>


	19. Why not?

"Who's that Enjolras is dancing with?"

Cosette was still eyeing Eponine suspiciously. Cosette had been sitting there in confused silence for several minutes.

About fifteen minutes earlier, Eponine had come bursting out of one of the rooms and half ran, half limped to where Cosette had been searching for her. She was breathing heavily and on her face was the look of a woman who had just committed murder. She had said nothing of her current state, but spoke breathlessly, "let's return to the party" before taking hold of Cosette by the elbow and whisking her off to the ballroom.

Upon re-entering the room crowded with people, Eponine urgently made her way to the table designated for them and sat down.

"Eponine…"

"Do you know who that is? I can't get a good look at her in her mask," said Eponine.

"Eponine, what happened?" Cosette pressed.

"Cosette, it's nothing. I just got my ankle taken care of and now we are sitting here, watching Enjolras dance with some floozy."

Cosette shook her head in disbelief. She looked around for her fiancé, beckoning him over to the table when she found him and caught his attention.

"What's going on?" Marius asked once he reached the table. Eponine was still preoccupied with watching Enjolras.

"Eponine's acting weird."

"Eponine, why are you acting weird?"

"Because Enjolras is dancing with this random woman, who…she's just…I mean obviously…I _don't_ care." She looked at the two of them, wild and defensive.

"No, Eponine, you were acting weird before that. What happened in that room when you were alone with Enjolras?" Cosette demanded.

Marius gasped. "You were alone in a room with Enjolras?"

Eponine looked down at the table and picked up her butter knife, scraping it back and forth against the table cloth.

Cosette placed a firm hand on Eponine's. "Stop. You're going to ruin the table. Eponine, look at me." Cosette sighed impatiently. "_Look at me._"

Eponine, who had never heard Cosette use such a serious tone, popped her eyes up to meet Cosette's. "I'm…fine."

"She's gone loony." Marius said.

"No! Look…okay." Eponine rubbed her forehead vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut. "Enjolras and I…we may have…kissed, a little."

Both Cosette and Marius' jaws dropped simultaneously. They both began firing off a series of questions, overlapping each other.

"What?"

"You guys…seriously? You seriously kissed?"

"Who initiated it?"

"How much is 'a little'?"

Eponine smacked the table, shushing them. "Please, keep it down! It gets worse: He asked me if I loved him."

"How is that worse?!" Marius looked ready to throw something when he heard that.

"No! Here's why it's worse: I didn't say anything. I just ran off."

"You…you _what?!"_

"Well, it all happened so fast. He asked me that and then suddenly Cosette was looking for me and…I dunno."

"Oh, no, you aren't putting this on me. Just curious, though: If you had had more time to deliberate such a tricky question, would you have answered differently?" Cosette asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, thank you, I get it, I'm a coward." Eponine sighed.

"Eponine," Marius began. "Do you love him?"

"Marius…"

"Eponine…"

She took a deep breath, shaking her head, not in response to his question, but simply trying to clear her head, to sort through all the jumbled thoughts she was having. "I don't know."

"Yes. You do. You know. I know you know."

She looked up, looked him directly in the eye, and said in a fierce whisper, "Yes, you're right, I do know, but I can't deal with it right now."

Marius sat thinking for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. Then he turned to Cosette. "This is a fun engagement party, huh?"

Eponine felt guilty. "I'm sorry, you guys. I shouldn't be ruining your night like this. Let's just forget about me. Tonight is for you two. Not even one thought about Enjolras and me anymore."

The couple smiled at her gratefully, but were not entirely convinced.

Eponine quietly perused the dance floor, watching people swirl and sway. "That girl's dress is very pretty. Do you know who that is?"

"You mean the girl Enjolras is dancing with?" Marius raised an eyebrow.

Eponine opened her mouth, but found no defense, and merely shrugged.

Cosette shook her head, chuckling at how impossible Eponine was. "That is my cousin, Sophie."

Eponine had thought the girl looked familiar, and hearing that name clicked it in her head. "That's Sophie? Wait, Sophie is your cousin?" Suddenly her head sped up.

"Yes. Wait, how do you know Sophie?"

"Enjolras, for whatever reason, was talking to her today on the street, and I happened to walk past and he introduced me. She seemed to be…quite taken with him." Eponine bit her lip in thought.

She sat there for a while, watching the couple dance. She watched as they danced through many songs, swaying through the changing tempos and laughing the whole time. Enjolras didn't glance at Eponine once.

* * *

><p>When the music stopped and the band stood for a break, Enjolras kissed the top of Sophie's hand and excused himself, his face glistening in a sheen of sweat. He approached the table.<p>

"Having fun, are we?" Marius asked, a sardonic smile spread across his lips.

"Sophie's a very kind girl. Well-mannered, very pretty." Enjolras said.

Marius widened his eyes and glanced between Enjolras and Eponine. Enjolras smiled knowingly. He was purposely trying to irk Eponine. He had kept in mind what Grantaire had said, but he still couldn't help feel a little bit like he needed to avenge the pride that she had stolen when she ran from him.

Eponine looked up at Enjolras and smiled innocently. Enjolras looked away. "Where's Cosette?"

"She went off to the kitchen. Dinner's going to be served soon, so she wants to make sure everything is ready to go." Marius answered.

"Can it really be near midnight already?" Enjolras mused.

Eponine was tapping the table quickly, looking annoyed. She stood abruptly. "'Scuse me."

They both watched her go.

"So, kiss anyone lately?"

"Marius, please."

"Just tell me what happened."

"From the sounds of it you already know what happened."

"And she's still being stubborn and impossible?"

Enjolras frowned. "She's not stubborn, she's just—strong-willed. And she may choose to live her life as she wants. I cannot continue to fight her on this."

Marius was silent for a while. The music began again, and they listened to it, watching the dancers enjoy themselves. Finally, Marius said, "Do you remember the day I met Cosette?"

"Course I do. Couldn't walk straight, had this goofy smile on your face." Enjolras laughed at the memory.

Marius smiled. "But do you remember what I told you?"

Enjolras shook his head. Marius had said many things that day, most of them dazed, slurred proclamations of love that Enjolras hadn't had the stomach to listen to, so he didn't know what Marius was getting at.

"I told you that all it took was a look, a single look for me to know—I was in love with Cosette. I told you that, and you laughed. You said it was not possible to be in love with someone after merely looking at them."

Enjolras looked down at his hands and gave a little laugh. "Well, I—"

"What I remember most about that conversation is when you asserted that nobody could fall in love at first sight, you hesitated," Enjolras tried to interject, but Marius pressed on, nodding. "Yes, uh huh, you did. You said 'people don't fall in love simply by seeing the other person' and then you paused and seemed to be thinking about something, and I'd wondered, _why did you pause?_ I had forgotten about that exchange, but I remembered it just the other day and suddenly…it clicked."

Enjolras shook his head. "Marius…"

"What do you remember about the day you met Eponine?"

Enjolras smirked, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Marius, please."

Marius stared at Enjolras, eyebrows raised. He was not going to back down until he got an answer. Enjolras saw that, and sighed.

"I was leaving the café. She was sitting right in front of the door. I nearly tripped over her. I was confused because she was just sitting there, so I bent down to see if she was okay, and…" he paused as the memory of the first time his own brown eyes had caught her blue ones—a memory he had long suppressed—washed over him. He glanced up at Marius, who nodded in understanding. "She smiled at me and said 'you must be that hotshot revolutionary boy everyone keeps talking about.'" He chuckled softly, but his face quickly turned sober. "I remember the _hate_ I felt for you."

"You hated me?"

He looked at Marius, very seriously, right in the eye. "I _despised_ you. For a long time, actually. Anytime she mentioned your name. Every time she blushed. Every tear she shed, every hurt she felt, made me ravenously jealous of you." He looked off into the distance, pondering this, letting out one short, humorless laugh. "That sounds awful, doesn't it?"

Marius smiled in a kind, consoling way, shaking his head.

"I always promised myself I'd never be distracted from the revolution by anything. I purposely stayed away from that life—the life of women and flirtatiousness and courting—so I could focus on this fight. I purposely stayed away from it, but it found me. _She_ found me. She convinced me that loving her is more important than anything in the whole world. And the thing is…" Enjolras was speaking quickly and intensely now. He paused, laughing at how absurd and sadly truthful his next thought was. "…the thing is, she didn't even have to try to convince me of that. It would be easier for her if I hadn't developed these feelings for her. But despite everything, I did." Enjolras stared at the table, feeling lost.

Cosette was on her way back to the table with Eponine in tow, so they had to end the conversation. But just before the girls reached the table, Marius said to Enjolras, "_That's_ something worth fighting for."

"This is such a disaster!" Cosette huffed.

"Cosette, honey, everything is going to be alright." Eponine reassured.

"What's a disaster?" Marius asked.

"This whole evening! The chef burned some of the chicken and it just looks absolutely horrid and un-presentable…I cannot find neither father nor your grandfather…" She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Sweetie, sweetie, calm down," Marius lowered Cosette into a chair and began rubbing her back. "That's two things. Two things gone slightly wrong. But we'll find both of them, and the chicken will still taste fine. Nothing to worry about…" He looked up at Eponine and Enjolras. "Would you two please go find them?"

They both nodded obediently, not wanting to further upset Cosette, and started off.

"Do you see either of them?" Enjolras asked.

"No…let's check outside, they might have stepped out for some air." Eponine suggested.

They hurried off and out the large front doors. The two older men were nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you suppose they could be hiding?" Eponine looked about helplessly.

Enjolras didn't answer, but simply stared at Eponine.

"Enjolras, focus."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He said abruptly.

Eponine squinted at him. "Huh?"

"You do. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." He said it in such an honest and lighthearted way, free of an ulterior purpose, as though it was merely something he noticed and wanted to comment on, that Eponine couldn't help from smiling and giggling.

She looked up at the night sky. "We really don't have time for this…but thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. No wonder Sophie's so into you."

"You're cruel."

"And this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had in my life, so we're just going to go back inside and pretend this never happened." Eponine shook her head, amused, before turning to the door.

Enjolras followed her. "Always so dramatic."

Without turning around to face him, she said, "Oh so now _I'm_ the dramatic one?"

"So we _are_ going to acknowledge what happened earlier."

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." They were now both hurriedly moving through the ballroom, searching for the men as they conversed.

Enjolras, who had been trailing behind Eponine, gently took hold of Eponine's wrist when it swung back towards him as she walked, sliding his hand into hers. She stopped and turned around, finally looking at him, the trace of a pleased smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

He shrugged, a cocky smile on his face, a challenging look in his eyes. "Why not?" he said, in such a carefree way that Eponine was tempted to simply let it happen.

She sighed, temptation winning over, and tightened her grip on his hand so she could tug him along behind her. "Come on, Casanova."

They reached their table to see that the two men they'd been searching for had done their job for them.

"We found them!" Cosette called as they neared the table.

"Clearly." Eponine said wryly, smoothly dropping her hand from Enjolras' as they took their seats.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, when you hear the clock strike twelve, it means masks off, and then you may all be seated for dinner!" Cosette announced from the stage.<p>

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the moment when the large grandfather clock _dong-ed_ and they could all reveal their identities. Eponine rolled her eyes at them. _As though they don't already know who everybody is. These masks wouldn't trick a two year old_.

When the moment finally came and the clock rang out, everyone shouted with joy, but Eponine simply pulled off her mask and slammed it onto the table in relief. "Thank God, I'd kill myself if I had to wear that infernal thing any longer."

Cosette had returned to the table and was taking her seat. "Oh Eponine, don't be so dramatic."

Enjolras kicked Eponine underneath the table and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, shut up." She whispered.

"Hm?" Cosette asked absently.

"Oh, nothing."

Marius eyed Eponine and Enjolras suspiciously, a bemused grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The food had been served, and despite Cosette's trepidations, even the burnt chicken was more delicious than anything any of the partygoers had ever tasted. Everyone was wrapped up in happy conversation, and the bridal table seemed to be the liveliest in that department.<p>

"No! No! That's not what I said!" Eponine choked out between fits of giggles. "What I meant to say—"

"Oh, don't worry, we know exactly what you meant to say…" Enjolras teased, laughing, gasping for air. Marius held his stomach and Cosette wiped a tear from her eye. Even the two gentlemen, Cosette's father and Marius' grandfather, had been chuckling heartily throughout the conversation.

Everyone around the table had been like this for the whole meal, all the way through dessert, making jokes, poking fun at each other, in general having an absolute blast. Every once in a while a large burst of collective laughter rang out from their table, and the other tables would stop their conversations to look on enviously.

The band had started up with a few fast paced songs and people began trickling back onto the dance floor, but the bridal party remained at their table, laughing and having a good time.

Eponine in particular was enjoying herself. Her stomach hurt from laughing and her cheeks were flushed bright red from enjoyment. Every once in a while she'd find herself in a particularly hysterical bout of laughter and she'd end up leaning against Enjolras' shoulder—as he sat right next to her—while she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Each time he obliged her by casually taking her hand and holding it—while simultaneously laughing in amusement at her—until she calmed herself and sat up straight in her own chair.

Eventually came a point in which the conversation naturally subdued itself, and Marius' grandfather used this as an opportunity to speak. "Well, I must say that I am having quite a good time this evening. I count myself very lucky to have met all of you that I previously hadn't, and even luckier to have spent such a wonderful evening with this group." They all smiled in appreciation as he continued. "Monsieur Fauchelevant, I could not be happier at the joining of our families. I'm very proud of my Marius for finding such a lovely match, a beautiful young lady whom I will soon have the pleasure of calling 'granddaughter'. And Eponine, Enjolras…" He turned to them, beaming. "The lively conversation you both brought to the table this evening was quite entertaining. I am glad to have met you both. And, hopefully," the old man leaned in confidentially, "hopefully you two won't be too far behind this pair." He said, indicating Cosette and Marius and winking amiably.

Both members of the aforementioned, soon-to-be-wedded couple tensed visibly, realizing that he was suggesting that Enjolras and Eponine should marry—and marry soon, no less. They worried that such a declaration would spoil the good mood the two fickle lovers were in.

Enjolras exchanged a quick glance with Marius and laughed nervously. Eponine, however, took no pause in responding.

"Ha! Not too far behind, but perhaps a little behind. I like to take my time in these matters."

Enjolras looked at her curiously, a slight smile playing on his lips. She looked at him and shrugged, smiling casually and mouthing the words "Why not?" to him.

"Well, you've only got so much of your youth left. Take advantage of it while you can."

Eponine pondered that for a moment. "I like that." She smiled gently. She turned to Enjolras. "Let's dance."

"Eponine, you hurt your foot…" Cosette warned.

"So? I have to take advantage of life. How many more of these will I be at? Probably zero. So I'm going to dance while I still can." Eponine stood quickly and rushed off to the dance floor.

"But that's the thing, you _can't_." Cosette called powerlessly after her.

Marius' grandfather was now wrapped up in a conversation with Cosette's father. Enjolras turned to his friends who were still staring after Eponine.

"Should I go?"

"Yeah, make sure she doesn't fall or something…" said Marius warily.

The three of them exchanged a look. They all shared the same sentiment: _What was going on with Eponine?_

When Enjolras met Eponine on the dance floor, she immediately fell into his arms and they began an easy waltz.

"So, I'm a little confused as to where we stand." Enjolras began.

"Right here." Eponine answered simply, looking down at the floor and smirking at her own bad joke.

"Eponine."

She sighed. "We stand wherever we want to stand. Right now, I want to enjoy myself at a masquerade ball like the girls in those fairy tales. You know, with their beautiful gowns, the dances with the delightfully irresistible male suitor," she paused and smirked mischievously. He laughed and shook his head. She continued, quieter now. "The perfect good night kiss…" He didn't respond to that, so she continued. "I just want to pretend that everything's alright, just for one night."

He nodded, thinking. "When did you decide that?"

"During dinner, when I was laughing and smiling and actually enjoying myself and…_loving life_ for the first time in _years_."

He smiled mockingly. "I think you've just had a bit too much wine to drink…"

She huffed impatiently. "I am not drunk. Can't I just enjoy myself?"

"Right, and agreeing with Marius' grandfather that marrying me would be a good idea was a sober thought." He said, smirking.

She laughed. "I don't know what that was, but at least I handled it better than the rest of you, sitting there, staring at me like I was a bomb about to go off."

"Do you blame us?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"No. But nonetheless. Enough talking, you're starting to bore me. Let's just dance."

And so they danced. Nothing was better, nothing was fixed, but they danced like it was. And for a little while, it almost seemed like it could be.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Something has been brought to my attention. It's a very serious matter and I feel that before we can go on with the story it needs to be addressed: Hadley's 'stache.  
>But seriously, Hadley Fraser's mustache in the Les Mis movie is seriously the love of my life. Also, did anyone notice how Grantaire kills Grantaire? And how, when Enjolras sings "Don't let the wine go to your brains" Grantaire can be very clearly seen in the background looking around and pointing to himself like "Me? Does he mean me?" and it's real cute and real hilarious.<em>

_Okay, enough about the movie. This chapta gets kinda crazay. Like, do you know what's going on with Eponine, cuz I sure don't. She's like high or something…_

_Haha, just kidding. I know it seems like everyone's on crystal meth right now but never fear because it will all make sense soon enough. Or maybe it won't. I don't know your life. (I do promise though, that nobody is actually on crystal meth. That was just a metaphor). _

_Okay, wow, what is going on with these author's notes today. Okay, bye I'm gonna go before I say something really crazy…._

_Thanks so much for all your comments! Each and every one is appreciated! :D_


	20. Ask me again

Eponine felt almost dizzy with delight. Her head buzzed and her cheeks were warm. Despite her injured ankle, she pranced merrily down the dark street, hopping over puddles that sparkled in the moonlight.

She had been offered a ride in Marius and Cosette's carriage, but she had opted to trek home on foot. When Cosette had protested, Enjolras had offered to escort Eponine. He walked beside her now, quiet and pensive, watching Eponine move through the streets.

"What a great night." Eponine mused, grinning widely. She had consumed quite a bit of wine over the course of the evening, in addition to already being in an absolutely jovial mood from the success of the party.

"Yes, indeed." Enjolras smiled gently.

Eponine threw her head back, surveying the night sky in childlike wonder. Then she tossed her arms out and let out a loud cackle.

"I've never really appreciated Paris as much as I should. It's very beautiful."

Enjolras laughed, amused. "It's also very dangerous. We'd better keep moving, Eponine."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah," Eponine walked up beside him and bumped into him on purpose, playfully. "Do you always have to be the responsible one?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Eponine made a grumpy face, teasing him. "Oh, okay, if you say so," she said, smirking.

They continued walking, Eponine leaping and twirling along the way. Several times she would bound ahead, giggling delightedly, then bound back to rejoin Enjolras.

"Enjolras, when you were a little boy, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

Enjolras smirked and thought for a moment. "I wanted to be a teacher. Whenever we had family gatherings, I would sit all my cousins down and teach them different things." He laughed fondly at the memory.

Eponine smiled. Then she laughed giddily. "When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a princess. I wanted to be rich and famous and loved by all." She giggled. "Enjolras?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Do you think I could be a princess?" She lifted her chin and made her most royal, dignified face, but started laughing immediately.

Enjolras shook his head at the girl, but smiled warmly. "Eponine, I think you can be whatever you want to be," he said. And he meant it.

As they were walking, Eponine tripped over herself. Enjolras, always her savior, caught her in his arms and steadied her. "Careful, there, Madame." A piece of hair had fallen from her updo and into her eyes; he brushed it back gently.

"Merci." She said, without a hint of the playfulness she had just been exhibiting. Her eyes were wide and watched his carefully.

Enjolras blinked and looked down. "I really want to get you back home, Eponine. These streets are not safe."

Eponine looked away, suddenly deep in thought, and nodded absently.

A few minutes later, Eponine spoke up quietly. "Enjolras?"

"Yes, Eponine?"

She stayed quiet for a very long time. She slowed her pace, causing him to look over at her. She stopped and stared at him. He looked back at her, confused.

"I've never—I've never had someone believe in me the way you do. I've never been told that I can be anything I want to be. I've never been told I can have any life I want. I've never believed…" she trailed off quietly, almost shyly.

He looked at her intently, asking with his eyes for her to continue.

She glanced up at the sky, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Then she met his gaze, with a look in her eyes more honest and open than any look Enjolras had ever seen cross Eponine's face. "I never believed I would find love in my life," she watched him closely. "True, requited love."

Enjolras had not expected this. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

She was at as much of a loss as what to say. She searched earnestly to put her thoughts to words. "What I'm saying is…I'm a little overwhelmed. In a good way, but overwhelmed nonetheless. I ran from you tonight…because…" she sighed in frustration, trying to find the words. "Because all my life, I've been told that a woman of my means must do this and that, and that everything about my life must follow this miserable formula, a formula never to be strayed from. And then you came along, with talk of revolution and freedom and a better society where all are equal. And that earned you my undying admiration. Even back before, when I was a fool for Marius, you have no idea how much I respected and admired you. And then, when I realized that maybe…" she paused nervously, not wanting to admit it. "That maybe, I could be…falling for you, that terrified me. It was worse than falling for Pontmercy, because yeah, he's a good guy and pretty handsome, but _you_—" she sighed exasperatedly. "You mean everything to me."

Enjolras continued to watch her attentively, his face betraying a bit the shock he felt at this admission.

"And that's why I've been afraid for so long. Because you challenge everything I've ever thought to be true. I have issues trusting people. I've been hurt too many times before to afford to trust. But when you tell me that I can do whatever I want, that I can have the life I've dreamed of," she paused, taking a step closer to him. "…that you'd never hurt me, I believe you."

Enjolras felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. It filled him up with joy to know that she cared for him too, but it saddened him to see that this girl, whom he loved, was so deeply scarred. He sighed heavily, pulling her into his arms.

She laughed quietly. "I don't want your pity," she mumbled into his jacket.

He smiled. "Then what do you want?"

She pulled back and looked directly into his eyes. "I want you to ask me again."

He tilted his head and frowned. "Ask you what?"

She raised her eyebrows and said flatly, "'We need only one thing to say it would work.' Ask me again."

He nodded in understanding as her recalled their conversation earlier that evening, what he had asked her after they kissed. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

He chuckled at the ground, smiling up at her from beneath his eyebrows. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Do you love me?"

She watched him for a moment, gazing into his brown eyes, memorizing his face, the way his eyebrows were drawn in slightly in concentration, the curve of his mouth, the shape of his jaw. A light smile just barely touched her lips and warmed her eyes. Stepping towards him, she nodded once and answered, "Yes."

Relief and happiness washed through Enjolras' body, and a smile lit up his entire face. A smile that quickly turned into a teasing smirk. "You love me."

Eponine chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Shut it."

He watched her blush, unable to stop the big grin that took over his face.

Eponine noticed his goofy smile and laughed. "Alright, now you're just being embarrassing. Come on, I thought these streets weren't safe. Let's get home."

When Enjolras didn't move from his place, but instead kept grinning at her, she tried walking off. He stopped her, hooking his hand into the crook of her elbow. She turned back, unable to help from grinning herself. Enjolras took this opportunity, reaching to hold her face between his hands and press his lips against hers. And they melted together beneath the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, darling."<p>

A good morning it was certainly not, and Montparnasse was the last person Eponine wanted to be wished a good morning by.

Her head ached dully and she felt parched. She had already been yelled at thrice by her mother for her lethargy, and she was given a huge list of chores to be accomplished before noon.

"Montparnasse, I have work to do and I'd appreciate you not bothering me while I try to do said work." Eponine murmured grumpily.

"Oh, but my sweet, I have simply come to get the latest dish on the ball you attended last night. Was it everything you'd hoped? Did everyone look simply divine? Oh, you must rehash to me the latest gossip of the high society. Are you a member of their club now? Do they know you live here, out in the dumps?"

"Enough!" She shouted with enough malice to make even the meanest person whimper in fear. Montparnasse however, being quite wicked and quite used to Eponine's temper, did not even blink.

"Oh, touched a nerve there, did we? You know, I would have thought it would have been hard for you to go to the engagement ball of your one true love."

Eponine simply rolled her eyes.

"Or….perhaps there is somebody else? Somebody new that you've fallen for?" Montparnasse mused excitedly.

Eponine tersely replied "no" and walked away to the dilapidated old barn behind the inn that her father kept a few animals in. She began working on filling pails of water and feed for the animals, attempting to ignore Montparnasse, who followed her merrily.

"Really? Nobody…hmm, that is odd. What about that boy I saw you with not too long ago? He came here...to call on you? Nothing going on with him?"

Eponine's shoulders visibly tensed, but she said nothing.

"Was he the one you were with last night?"

Eponine stopped. She did not turn around, but stood with her back to Montparnasse, her whole body tensed.

"Out on the streets, you were dancing around, told him you wanted to be a princess…was that him?"

Eponine did not move.

"You told him you love him. That's a pretty big step, don't you think? I'm shocked. Using the old 'I love you' has never really benefitted you much. Was it just an act of desperation? Are you trying to lock him down before he realizes he can do much better? Or were you just so drunk that you would have said anything to get him in the sack? I don't blame you, I've pulled the same maneuver a couple of times in my life…well, not like you need reminding."

Eponine dropped the pail she was holding and it splashed to the ground, getting her skirt and her boots wet. She felt tears of pure anger and hatred spring up in her eyes. She turned and landed her fist right on his face. He fell to the ground. Her knuckles stung and her wrist throbbed, but she wasn't through with him yet.

She dropped to her knees and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt. "Say that again. Insult my worth again. I dare you," she said through gritted teeth.

Montparnasse had blood from his nose trickling over his lips and his left eye was already puffy, but he still honored her request. "Say what, Eponine? That he can do better than you? Come on, you've known that all along!" She shut him up with another punch to the face. Then she stood and walked away, kicking the now-empty pail at his pitiful, bloodied form. She left him alone in the barn to stare at the ceiling in self-loathing.

* * *

><p>Eponine knocked tentatively on the door of number fifty-five, Rue Plumet, a little nervous about the fact that, when Cosette answered, Eponine would be required to answer a long series of inquiries.<p>

The door swung open, but it was not Cosette who was behind it. It was the brunette girl that Enjolras had been dancing with the night before. Cosette's cousin, Sophie.

"Uh, hello." Eponine began, blinking in surprise.

"Who is it?" Cosette familiar, warm voice rang out from her bedroom. Cosette appeared a moment later, carrying a shallow box, her delicate eyebrows raised.

"Eponine!" Cosette rushed to the door, reaching out and pulling Eponine into a one-armed hug. "I'm so glad you came! Sophie and I were just writing out wedding invitations. Would you like to help?"

Eponine, although she had been slightly dreading the moment where she'd have to tell Cosette all about what happened with her and Enjolras, had also slightly been looking forward to it, and with Sophie there Eponine knew there would be no discussing it.

Cosette seemed to recognize this, too, for as they left the entranceway to go to Cosette's bedroom, Cosette allowed Sophie to lead the way so Cosette could shoot Eponine a look behind Sophie's back.

The girls sat together on the floor, writing out the invitations and making small talk.

"Cosette, I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed the ball last night. It was quite fun." Sophie said as she scribbled a date onto a card.

"Well, thank you Sophie. We are very glad you were able to attend."

"I'm so glad I came here. Living out in the country for so long, I did not realize how many wonderful people you could meet here in the city." She raved.

"Dear cousin, I am very glad that you are finding it enjoyable here. Have you made many new friends?"

"Well I've met a lot of great people that I'd like to be closer to. I've really grown quite fond of that friend of yours, Enjolras. He is…quite the gentleman." She blushed when she said so.

Eponine felt her jaw clench involuntarily.

"You…you fancy Enjolras?" Cosette said lightly, glancing nervously to Eponine, who started at the floor.

"Oh yes, quite. We danced together at the ball, and it was so nice. I was actually going to ask if perhaps you'd say something to him on my behalf." Sophie said conversationally, unaware of the silent conversation happening between Cosette and Eponine.

"Well, actually, I think Enjolras is already attached to somebody else, I'm sorry to say."

Sophie pouted. "With whom?"

Eponine shot Cosette a look. Cosette's face became panicked, and she didn't know what to say. Finally, she blurted, "Eponine."

Sophie looked up, shocked. "Oh, I am so sorry! Here, I've been babbling about Enjolras when you and he are a thing. Wow, I'm so embarrassed."

Eponine glared at Cosette. "No, no, it's…we're not exactly, I mean…Just don't worry about. It's fine."

Sophie sighed. "I'm going to fetch us some more ink from the study, as it appears we're about out. I'll be right back."

As soon as she left the room, Eponine began. "Cosette!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to say! So…I told her the truth, did I not?"

Eponine shrugged, biting her lip to fight back the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Eponine! I've never known you to be coy…You must tell me what happened last night!"

"I…well I told him I love him."

Cosette gasped. "Well…do you?!"

Eponine sighed, looking terrified and exuberant all at once. "Yeah."

"Oh! Oh Eponine! Oh thank God! My dear Eponine, what a joyous occasion! Enjolras and Eponine are in love, what an exciting time to be alive!" She grinned so gleefully that Eponine could help but grin along with her, laughing at Cosette's excitement.

"Oh, calm down. It's not a big deal—"

"It's a huge deal! Oh, wait 'til Marius gets home and hears this, he's going to be jumping out of his boots, he'll be so ecstatic."

"Cosette?" Sophie called from the hallway.

"Shh! Sophie can't know!" Eponine shushed Cosette.

"Cosette?" Sophie appeared in the doorway. "We're all out of ink, I'm going to go next door and see if your neighbor haven't got some. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, thank you Sophie." Cosette smiled, fidgeting as though she was trying to keep back something from jumping out of her.

Once they heard the door shut, Cosette collapsed onto Eponine, pulling her into a constricting bear hug. She giggled happily.

"I'm so glad you've gotten over that foolish 'I can't be in love with him' nonsense."

"It wasn't nonsense. I was simply protecting my heart."

"So what changed?"

"I decided I could trust him with it."

"Oh, Eponine!"

"Alright, alright enough." Eponine shook her head and stood up. "Let's take a break until Sophie's back with the ink."

"A fine idea."

The girls wandered into the kitchen, and stood there chatting for a couple of minutes before they heard the door open.

"Cosette? Are you home, my darling?"

"Marius!" Cosette's eyes widened at Eponine. "Come in, we're in the kitchen!"

Marius entered the kitchen, the magnitude of his grin matching that of his fiancée. Trailing behind him was Enjolras with his hands in his pockets and a relaxed, blissful look on his face. All this changed, however, when he saw Eponine. His face lit up and he pulled his hands from his pockets, wiping them nervously on his pants.

"Eponine." He uttered happily.

Eponine bit her lip. "Good afternoon, Enjolras."

Marius turned to Cosette. "Did Eponine tell you?" He asked excitedly.

Cosette nodded, looking from Eponine to Enjolras. "Yes, she did."

Noticing that they were under the intense examination of Marius and Cosette, Eponine and Enjolras averted their eyes. A blush rose on Eponine's cheeks and Enjolras slid his hands back into his pockets.

"This is just such a great occasion. I'm so happy you both!" Cosette said.

Eponine raised her eyebrows at Cosette. "Yeah," she said, with an undertone of annoyance.

Marius took Eponine by the arm. "We'll just go and check on…something."

Once they were alone, Eponine and Enjolras could finally look at each other again. Eponine smiled. "I woke up with the worst headache this morning." She laughed. So did he.

"I knew you had drank just a little too much last night."

"Oh shut up. I remember everything that happened last night."

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Quiz me."

"What did I say I wanted to be when I grew up?"

"A teacher."

"Very good."

She rolled her eyes. This felt good. Being with him, joking with him. Half the burden had laid in not being able to admit that she was in love with him. Now that the cat was out of the bag, it was all so easy.

They gazed at each other for a moment. He stepped towards her, pausing, gauging her reaction. His fears that she might draw back from him were unfounded, as she bridged the distance between them and settled into his arms, sighing in a relaxed way and wrapping her arms around him. His hand found the back of her head and stroked her soft hair gently.

They didn't need to say anything. They stayed like this, allowing a few moments to pass, before she pulled back and looked up at him expectantly. He obliged her, kissing her gently on the mouth. When their lips parted, Eponine again buried her head into his chest and embraced him for a few more, perfect moments, before they heard the door open and they reluctantly parted.

Sophie came into the kitchen, chatting with Cosette, a bottle of ink in her hand.

"…so kind of him to lend me some. Really, you have the kindest neighbors, Cosette." She stopped when she noticed Enjolras, now separated from Eponine. Her face lit up.

"Enjolras! How good to see you!" She reached for him, embracing him and pecking him quickly on each cheek. "I hope you are doing well since our last meeting. You are looking well." She gushed, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, I am doing well, thank you. You are looking well yourself. I hope I didn't shake you up too much with my abysmal dancing last night?" Enjolras smiled charmingly.

"What are you talking about?! You're a great dancer!" Sophie laughed flirtaciously.

Eponine watched this interaction with a strange feeling boiling in her stomach. She felt an urge not unlike the one that had caused her to attack Montparnasse that morning. She dug her fingernails into her palm and waited for this conversation to end.

She watched Sophie, wanting the girl to look at her so she could send a message with her eyes. Her head was beginning to ache again. She kept staring at Sophie. Then, at long last, she finally glanced at Eponine. But before Eponine could give her the death glare, Sophie smirked and raised her eyebrows at Eponine.

Almost like she was challenging her.

* * *

><p><em><span>A little ways down the road…<span>_

"_We all know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding day."_

_Enjolras sighed impatiently. "But the groom is _so _looking forward to seeing his bride."_

_The brunette smiled. "Even so."_

"_Just tell me," Enjolras smirked, trying to negotiate, "Does she look absolutely beautiful?"_

"_For Christ's sake, Enjolras, you're like a child on Christmas morning, and I should think you'd already know the answer to that anyway."_

_Marius shook his head. "I've got to go see the bride. Look after him while I'm gone, will you? Make sure he doesn't misbehave."_

"_I shan't, don't you worry." Enjolras winked at Marius. Marius sighed heavily, closing the door behind him._

"_I can't believe it's my wedding day." Enjolras said, taking a seat on a flush chair that sat in the corner._

"_It's been quite a journey getting to this day." The girl mused. She smiled and chuckled quietly at the memories that flooded her head._

_They were both quiet for a moment. _

"_Enjolras, I know that we've had quite an interesting relationship…that we have quite an interesting past…but I want you to know that, from the bottom of my heart, I am sincerely happy for you both, and I wish you every happiness."_

_He smiled warmly. That meant a lot to him. "Thank you." _

**_Author's Note_**

_SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I REALLY REALLY AM SORRY._

_It's not for lack of desire to write this story, I just want you to know. I love writing this little guy, but the thing is...well, life gets in the way. Life in the form of playing Sarah in my school's production of Guys and Dolls. Which was pretty freaking amazing, I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but it's just that when you're in a musical, pretty much everything else (like fanfiction and schoolwork) gets pushed to the wayside. But here I am, on spring break and read-ay to write, so here's your chapter, dear reader, you've earned it after waiting all this time. I hope you enjoy it. It's fluff, and it's gooey and a little sickening if you're not into romantic stuff, but dammit I am into romantic stuff and I'm going to write the fluff. Hehe, anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I love reading all your comments and you guys are all great and just oh gosh I just love my readers._

_Okee. Have a nice night._

_Oh, and HAPPY EASTER._


	21. And so came fall

Fall had begun to sneak its way into the Parisian air and brought with it a chill that playfully nipped at the nose and a fiery orange that it used to paint the leaves with the precision of a great artiste. Eponine settled in with the usual chores that came with the cold weather as well as the accompanying nasty mood of her mother, but weathered both better than previous years, thanks to the newfound passion that now enveloped her life. Cosette became increasingly nervous about her wedding as each day it drew nearer, while Marius did his best to comfort and advise her. Gavroche became a permanent fixture in Marius' home and spent his days assisting Marius and lounging in the comfort and safety of the apartment, a luxury that the little boy was well overdue. Cosette's cousin Sophie has also become somewhat of a permanent fixture in regards to the group, despite trepidation from certain members. And Enjolras, who has always been the level-headed one, now found himself deep in the blissful ignorance of love, but not without some unknown and yet unfelt feeling of anxiousness growing within him.

It is here that we dive back into our story.

_Splat_. The mop in Eponine's hands flopped onto the dirty kitchen floor. Soapy water ran in little rivulets into the cracks in the floor and raced after Eponine's boots. She scraped the mop back and forth haphazardly, with the carelessness and swiftness of someone who was hurrying to get the job done in anticipation of something better. Indeed, this was the case with Eponine.

She smiled to herself and bit her lip, looking around quickly to make sure nobody had seen her in her private moment of reflection. Just then, somebody knocked on the door.

Eponine smoothed her dress down. "Come in!"

Through the door came Enjolras, hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his face, his eyes lighting up when they saw Eponine.

Eponine felt her face flush with excitement. "Hi." She said breathily.

"Hi."

When he didn't say anything else, she shook her head and turned back to her mop and bucket, smiling smugly and swishing the mop around in the water.

He tilted his head and simply contemplated her for another moment before slowly walking to the bar, where an open book lay face down. She watched him as he picked the book up. It was old and nearly falling apart, and all the words inside were faded.

"Any good?" He asked.

She leaned against the mop and shrugged. He was making her nervous.

He silently read a few paragraphs, staying quiet for a while. Finally, he went back to find the page it was originally on and then set the book down. "Ready?"

Eponine nodded, moving to pick up her bucket so she could empty it and put it back. He hopped up from the bar counter, which he'd been leaning against, and took both bucket and mop from her. "Allow me." He said, smiling courteously. As she waited for him she checked her reflection in the cracked mirror by the door, quickly combing her fingers through her hair.

He came up behind her, taking her arms and gently spinning her around to face him. He looked down at her and smiled warmly, taking her face between his hands. "Eponine."

"Hi Enjolras." She watched him, her forehead creased in attention, waiting to see what he'd do.

"You look quite dashing today. Even more dashing than you looked yesterday."

She raised a single eyebrow dangerously. "I didn't look dashing yesterday?"

"No, my dear, you misunderstand me. Yesterday you looked positively radiant. Even more so than you did the day before, which I had previously thought impossible. You get more and more wonderful-looking each time I see you, even though you started out looking infinitely dashing. It seems numerically impossible that you could become more dashing, which makes it difficult for me to wrap my head around the whole thing."

She pulled her head from his hands so that she could do the appropriate annoyed head toss. "Alright…" she said to silence him.

He grinned at her mischievously. "What? I mean it."

"Yeah okay," she said, smirking at him. They shared a laugh and didn't say anything for a moment. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked together to their spot in the park. It was a particularly grassy area beneath a tree that was perfect for lazing during the hot summer days. The weather had turned cold, but the pair refused to let that stop them, as they enjoyed their special spot too much to move to a warmer, indoor one.

They had spent the whole summer in that spot. They spent hours there, Enjolras quietly napping or reading while Eponine made her way through progressively more difficult texts. She came late to the reading game, but she excelled and found quite a passion with her books. She had a few that she read over and over, favorites that Enjolras would lend to her. Some days they'd read together, taking turns reading aloud from a book. Other days they wouldn't read at all, but rather they would pass the time talking, sometime well into the evening, passionately debating philosophy, discussing their aspirations.

Once, Eponine had asked Enjolras if he had plans to continue with the revolution. It was one of the few times she'd ever seen him become defensive or gruff towards her.

On this day, they just planned to sit for a little while before meeting up with the gang. Enjolras laid out a blanket for them to sit on, to separate their bodies from the chilly ground. The wind blew lightly and made them both shiver when it did.

"I see you haven't been reading the play I gave you." Enjolras said, teasing, alluding to the book Eponine had had sitting out back at the inn.

"No! I finished it!" She said earnestly.

He blinked dramatically. "You finished it? I gave it to you yesterday!"

"It wasn't that long."

"Well, what did you think of it?"

She shrugged, pulling a piece of grass from the ground and picking it apart. "It was okay."

He was about to protest, but she interrupted.

"I'd just rather see it performed. It's a play, and all that's written are the lines. Don't tell me you wouldn't be much more fascinated seeing it performed. Of course, maybe that just comes from me, who's never seen a performance in her life, while I'm sure you've seen _hundreds_ of plays in your time. You'd probably find it boring." She teased.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sure it would be great to see it performed, that's not the point."

"I loved the premise! It was _very_ clever. I just don't think reading plays is my thing. I like the style though. Who did you say the author was?" Eponine asked.

"He's a playwright from England."

She nodded in interest. He fidgeted nervously, his thoughts shifting.

She studied him for a moment. "What is it?"

Swiftly, out of nowhere and with much anxious passion, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The passion was normal, but the anxiety out of character. She wrinkled her forehead but was quickly distracted when he leaned his body even further into hers, forcing her to fall back to the ground.

He breathed her in deeply, pressing himself completely against her, wanting to be as much a part of her as he could. His hands caressed her soft face and the curve of her neck. Her arms wrapped themselves around him tightly. They embraced like this for a little while before Eponine finally pushed him back gently.

"Are you okay, monsieur?" Her hair was slightly frizzy from being up against the rough blanket, her eyes sparkled and she giggled childishly at the love struck look on his face.

He looked down at her seriously. "I love you."

She reached up to gently run her fingers through his hair. "I love you too."

He smiled, pleased, and laughed nervously, sitting up and pulling her up as well. She smoothed down the back of her hair.

He sat quietly, his jaw tensed, staring down at his knees in thought.

"Hey," she said softly. He moved his eyes up to look at her, but not his head.

She raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head, silently asking him what was wrong.

He cleared his throat and slightly took on the look of a crazed man. His breathing was labored, he opened his mouth, wanting to speak but unable to. Eponine became concerned.

She took his hands in hers. "Enjolras?"

He looked directly at her, his eyes wild and glassy and searing into hers. She gave him one last half-laugh, trying to get him to cut it out. She shook her head in confusion, watching him.

Finally he spoke.

"Marry me."

**_Author's Note_**

_Heyyyy guyyyysss….just know that I love you and I'm SOOOOOO sorry about how late this is. You are all the best, seriously!_


	22. Can we be okay?

"Marry me."

It was not a question, nor was it a demand. It was a plea. He stared at her with the look of a lost puppy on his face.

Eponine stared at him. "Enjolras…are you serious?"

"Eponine, I love you. You are the most important thing in my life." He gave a little laugh. "It only makes sense to marry you."

Eponine shook her head speechlessly. She cleared her throat and chuckled. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't understand the reaction she was having. She had felt so prepared to completely give Enjolras her heart. She thought she had put all of her issues with commitment behind her. Now she hesitated.

Her voice shook when she spoke, but the words came out without thought, as though they'd been rehearsing themselves behind her back for a long time. "I…I just don't know if I can be married right now. It's…it's so soon."

"Well, when? I'll wait, I'll wait for as long as you ask me to." When she didn't speak, he continued urgently. "Eponine, I know this sort of thing is hard for you. But I'm here for you. You know I'll never hurt you. I can prove it, I can wait as long as you need me to wait."

A single tear fell from her eye and streaked its way down her cheek, landing on her quivering lower lip. "I don't know. If I'll ever be able to be married."

He moved away from her, sitting back on the blanket.

"I just don't know if I could ever…" She took in a breath that was made difficult by the growing lump in her throat. Her face turned pink and her breathing became more labored as tears continued to streak her face. "For reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with you, sometimes I just feel…so overwhelmed…_feeling_ things. Sometimes I just feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just…had bad past experiences that make it difficult for me to commit to things, even when I really want to."

He watched her sadly. She rubbed at her face and laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry I turned into such a mess so easily," She took a breath to calm herself. "Enjolras…I want to be with you, but I just…it's too soon for me to think about _forever_. I'm a mess. You don't want this mess."

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead consolingly, although holding himself at a slight distance. "I want _you_."

She smiled, tears still staining her face. They both sat silently for a few moments.

"Can we just…talk about this some other time?" She asked.

Enjolras pressed his lips together and smiled, but only with his mouth, and nodded.

She moved towards him, concerned. Quietly, she whispered, "Can we be okay?"

"Yeah. Yes. We'll be fine."

She still looked troubled, so he chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"If and when I do get married, I want it to be to you."

He nodded and pulled out his pocket watch. "We should go meet everybody now."

He stood and then reached down to help Eponine up and they walked to the café in a rather ugly silence.

* * *

><p>Eponine and Enjolras sat next to each other at the table, but were not as familiar or fun as they usually were. This did not go unnoticed, but did remain unmentioned. Everyone assumed they had got into a small spat.<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Sophie entered in a rush, plopping down at the table with the group and pulling stray hairs from her face. She delicately plucked her gloves from her fingers and set them on the table.

"Where have you been?" Cosette asked.

"You wouldn't believe—I met the nicest gentleman on my way here. He complimented me on my hat. Said I looked quite handsome. And, well I can't tell you how many times I've been complimented on this hat, and…"

Eponine tuned her out, for fear if she kept listening she'd scream. With all that had just happened, she couldn't stand Sophie's mindless blather. Allowing her mind to wander for the first time since Enjolras proposed to her, she began to truly feel worried. Enjolras was being so distant with her, not in an angry way, but in an almost sheepish, hurt way. She felt terrible, and was scared that he'd end up deciding he'd rather marry someone else.

She turned to look at him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. She smiled back and winked kindly, as though to assure him that they were good. He looked back towards Sophie, who was still jabbering about all the people she'd met on the street and how they so adored her and her hat.

"Anyway. Eponine, how was your afternoon? It feels as though it's been so long since I've seen you." Sophie said.

_That hasn't been an accident_. Eponine thought cruelly. "It was good." She mumbled.

"And Enjolras? Your afternoon?" Sophie asked, smiling warmly.

"It was interesting." He said, with a sideways glance at Eponine.

"Well, if it was interesting, you must tell us all about it!" Sophie urged.

"Ah, no. Not that kind of interesting. Nobody would be interested in my afternoon."

"I could think of no story I'd rather hear than this one." She continued.

Marius and Enjolras exchanged a look. Marius jumped in helpfully.

"Cosette spent the afternoon crying because it turned out the invitations ended up as an off-white cream rather than a light pink."

Cosette would ordinarily have been upset and defended herself, but she simply looked, stone-faced, from Eponine to Enjolras, and then to the rest of the table, raising her eyebrows and shrugging.

"That is unfortunately true. However, I'm an optimist—I think they look much better off-white than they would have any other color."

Everyone chuckled quietly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Enjolras, Eponine, Marius and Cosette were gathered in the small living area of Marius' apartment. Enjolras and Eponine hadn't spoken much, but when Marius and Cosette excused themselves into the kitchen for a moment to take care of something, Eponine had the opportunity to say what was on her mind since they'd been in the café that afternoon.<p>

Somehow, Sophie had picked up that Eponine and Enjolras were in a rough spot of some sort, and had taken the opportunity to flirt incessantly with Enjolras the entire duration of their time there. Eponine sat there, getting angrier and angrier. She wouldn't be edged out by this tart. Then, as she watched her adversary attempt to charm the man she was with, a thought occurred to her: she had never felt such a jealousy over anyone before. This thought led to another one; a stupid thought, really, that came not from love, but from fear and desperation, and was a thought that would lead to a lot of heartbreak and destruction before it did anyone any sort of good. But that was something that Eponine would have to learn on her own.

"Enjolras, I've realized something." Eponine said.

"Yes, dear?"

"I do want to marry you."

Enjolras, who had been mopey all day, perked up at this. "You do?" he asked, both eager and unsure.

"Yes." She beamed at him, wondering why the smile on her face wasn't matched in her heart.

A look of relief washed over his face, and he beamed back at her, in a way that seemed similarly honest yet missing something important. They embraced.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, Eponine." he responded. And they both meant it. They really did.

* * *

><p>When the couple had told Cosette and Marius of their engagement, they were met with the same empty smiles they had kept plastered on their own faces. They had received hugs, congratulations, and questioning looks.<p>

Eponine now, finally alone in her room, sat thinking about all of this. It was true she loved Enjolras. And she did not want him to be with anyone else, only her. Somewhere inside of her, she knew that it was wrong to agree to marriage simply out of jealousy, and that same part of her knew that Enjolras could feel that that was the reason she had said yes to him, but right now she could not admit that she had done anything wrong. She tried to force herself to be excited about her impending marriage. Instead, she found herself tucking herself into bed and hoping she could make it through the night without tossing and turning.

She was not so lucky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_Hey beautiful people! Sorry it's been so long! Who knew college could be so time-consuming? I'm on break right now, so hopefully I'll get out a few more chapters for you guys real soon. I'm excited for what's to come! Give me feedback on what you loved/hated!_

_-Mol_


End file.
